Let There B Light
by Mahareshi
Summary: When the malevolent leader of T.D.H whose in control of his own dimension threatens this one, What will become of the Bsavers Marc, Larry and Bee as the trudge through Usaretama and make their way through the barren desertlike wolrd of Amaterasu? Read it.
1. A New Adversary

Disclaimer: even though not a single character from DBZ, DBGT, Yu Yu Hakusho and Naruto appear in this story, I still must say, I do not own any of them, although I have drawn most of the techniques you will see from them. Hopefully, this disclaimer is sufficient enough to get me through.

A New Adversary 

_It was in the wake of evening as the sun set on the horizon leaving a brilliant, corrugated orange reflection that glistened radiantly upon the azure sea. The puffy white clouds floated casually over the ocean in the reddish sky as it slowly below the skyline of the city. Its waning presence turned the sky purple as the moon arose to temporarily reclaim its nocturnal position. The scene was so pastorally ornamented, it was enough to cause someone rushing through the bustling city to stop and stare to the point of transfixion. Sadly though, this view did not do anything of the sort. This view had vacated the minds of all those who watched the battle between the two eternal forces of good and evil. The supreme team, The B-savers, dressed in everyday garb, stands firmly before the dark onslaught of the formally dressed, T.D.H ready to engage in combat once again. A thick, stifling cloud of contention falls upon the oblivious _ _West_ _Mill_ _City__ as a hail of loathing vacillates between the two posses. Several impatient, aggravated drivers in background honk the horns of there cars vigorously as they're now locked behind both teams. A torn piece of news paper floats and flits until it hits the leg of a bystander. There are no pictures, but only words. On it menacingly reads 'the fight of the century'... _

Marc Styler, the headstrong light skinned leader of the B-savers stands before Torcher cocksure the leader of T.D.H, their eyes entwined with belligerence driven gazes. Bee Styler, Marc's almost twin younger brother, glares hesitantly into Hazard's jade green eyes as he clenches his frail fists. Hazard, Torcher's right hand man, smirks eerily as the lights that lined the congested street flickered with malicious promise. Larry Octavious, the small agile team strategist stares tactically at Havoc's hazy breath and his corrugated hair. His breath condensated upon release and the city's temperature was at least, if not, more than 80 degrees.

"Torcher, how many times do we have to go through this?" Torcher smirks, showing his canine-like incisors. He smugly rubs his nose and returns his crimson-eyed gaze to Marc.

"Let's settle this once and for all Marc… right here… right now." Torcher requests.

'What else am I here for?" Marc retorts rhetorically. Bee glances inquiringly to his older brother Marc. "Marc, remember. We're in a city. Besides, I don't think we can pull this one off. We haven't recovered from the last time."

Marc looks at him and smiles lightly. "Trust me on this one, I got this. We just need to keep up our pace." Larry leans his head up to Marc without loosening his gaze from Havoc for even in that very moment, he may attack. "Marc, use your head, this is not the time to show off. Bee is right, we haven't fully recovered yet".

"I'm not about to punk out to them." Marc responds bigheaded. He starts to tense up and clenches his fist tighter

"Yeah I know that. But this isn't about you and your ego here Marc. Don't get a swelled head here." Larry reasoned.

Bee looks over worriedly to Larry. "C'mon Larry. Do we really have to do this?"

Bee looks back to Marc and asks, "If we make it through this, I'm going to seriously---AUGGGHHH!!"

"BEE!!" Hazard, within the blink of an eye had taken Bee into the air by his throat. "Torcher!!" Marc diverts his attention back to Torcher. A fireball greeted him.

"Whoa!!" Marc throws up a hand and deflects the fireball away into a hanging neon banner. Sparks flew as it fell to the ground and shattered. It sent civilians scattering in all directions. Marc's hand was a little scarred, but it didn't exactly get injured.

"Havoc, you know what to do." Torcher informed as he sealed his fists.

Havoc rested his hand on the road. "Hm." His back began to grow clear quills that resembled a clear, yet iridescent echidna. His arms enlarged as well as his torso. His whole body drew air towards it and condensed it tightly. It slowly became enveloped in a dense, compact suit of clear ice. He raised his gaze back to Larry's almost nonchalant eyes. Larry noticed that Havoc's blue eyes were no longer blue, but an eerie light blue. They were clouded with a white haze that resembled morning mist during the coldest day of winter.

"It is complete. Now for phase two."

Originating from Havoc's hand was sheet of ice that made its way up the street, freezing both tires and a few lampposts alike. Marc evaded it by jumping, but Larry, being the slightly lazier teammate, was caught by his feet.

"Let it begin, Marc!!" Torcher clinched his fist and they began to glow a pearlescent blue. The sheet of ice placed below him by his left-hand man Havoc boiled away. His black hair raised as a wave of heat surrounded him. His hands caught fire and it ran up his skin painlessly incinerated away, his black suit, however, was unaffected. He closed his eyes as his face burned, turning his skin half-translucent with a fiery exterior. The hundreds of fibers of his blazing muscles were almost visible now.

"Time to face destiny." The new and improved Torcher now stood in front of Marc, his body engulfed in an ensemble of cerulean fire wrapped in a pair of obviously fire proof black jeans and a leather jacket. "This is it Marc, There is no turning back" Torcher asked. He turned his head up to Marc and slowly opened his eyes. Marc actually flinched. Torcher's intimidating roaring eyes resembled blue sapphires glistening with powerful emotion and burning force.

"Some fire show there, but it puts no fear in my heart." Torcher breathed and loosened a wave of heat from his body, melting the window and door of an adjacent car. "Yeah. Whatever…MARC!!" Torcher sneak attack Marc and attempts to shoot another fireball at close range this time. Marc grabs his arms and the fireball is shot behind him, landing rather close to his foot.

Marc looks over to Larry who was still struggling to release his feet. "Larry, how's it going?"

Larry pulls to loosen his feet from their icy prison but no sign of avail manifested. "Damn it Marc!! He's gonna kill me if I can't---Oh." Before the desperate Larry was Havoc shooting into his eyes a glare of pure, absolute hatred. "Oh, hey Havoc. I'll be right with you. Just give me a minute."

Havoc looks at Larry's feet. His legs were straining to get loose.

"This should make for an enthralling fight, shall it not, Octavious?" Larry looks back to him and smiles. "Yeah. It should, old friend."

Larry focuses all of his energy to his feet. A light buzzing noise emanated from his icy confinement, and in a few seconds, the ice dissolves. "See, with super speed comes advanced particle movement. Vibrating my particles induces friction which in turn induces heat. In other words iceman, when I'm done with you, you'll be just another puddle of water as well."

With a chilling, ominous tone Havoc responds, "Time will tell, my egg headed friend. Now!! En Garde!"

Havoc swings his icy arm down and out shoots a frigid rapier-esque blade.

"Nice sword. Too bad you won't win though. I already have the next three-hundred moves planned out."

"Hyaa!!" Havoc swings diagonally only for Larry to narrowly escape it by a few strands of his short black hair. Larry then contemplated quickly to himself, Two days. Two days and he can already match my speed. I have to scrap all the strategies and start over. Ah screw it!

"Buster Magnum!!" Larry yells, still crouched in front of Havoc's icy torso. A beam of light tears through Havoc sending shards of organic ice flying far from across city. He flew in the direction of an old port that resides far across the way.

"Marc I got this okay. You take out Torcher. And please don't ruin the strategy this time." And in blur, Larry speeds off, at least 450 mph due east.

Marc nods and diverts his attention to Torcher.

"Your friend Larry. He's dead. As for your brother, you might want to take a look.

In the sky, the fight between Bee and Hazard is about to commence.

"I, the god of lightning, Hazard, will crush you indefinitely!!" Hazard harked as he loomed at least two miles over the city with Bee still in his tightening chokehold.

"Shut up!!" Bee confidently choked. "If you're a god then why aren't you the leader? Huh? Torcher's fighting the real one you want right?" Bee coughed out as he held onto Hazard's wrist. "No one can beat me. Not you, not Larry and especially not your arrogant brother. Torcher can have the small fry. Besides, your loving brother Marc is no more than a sorry, pitiable failure just like his father was and soon he'll have a baby brother to add to that roster. Yah ha ha ha!!"

Bee looked at him with a furious indignatious expression. "Don't ever talk about our family like that!!"

"Or what Bee? You'll beat me up? HA! Don't make me-AAAAHHH!!!" A copy of Bee smashes Hazard in the back, causing him to inadvertently release Bee.

"Yeah. Copy for ya. Now, let's multiply." Instantly, two became four, four became 8, eight became sixteen and they continued until a total of one-hundred twenty-eight had accumulated.

"NOW ATTACK!!"

"Intimidating as it maybe, I have a better trick than that. Watch Bee, it'll be the last time you see it."

Hazard curls up and it is soon covered by the many clones of Bee. They all filled what space they could in the form of a massive sphere.

"It looks like this failure is kicking you butt Hazard." Bee yelled in triumph.

"Guess again Bee! You might be able to fly but you're not going to beat me!!" A rumbling noise started to come from the sphere as many clones began to fall and poof into smoke.

Steam began to liberate itself from every gap as more and more began to fall. Then a spark appeared. Then another, then another. Green sparks covered the remaining few as the rumbling became greater. Then it ignited in a glowing sphere of what seemed to be plasma, subsequently charring all the remaining copies. Bee covered his eyes to shield them from the glare.

Then a frizzy voice that resembled a call losing it's signal told him," Let your eyes feast upon the last sight you will see ever again. Bee, you are finished."

Bee removed his arms and before him was a spectacle indeed. Hazard had become the physical embodiment of a form of jade thunder. His eyes were now nonexistent as he could see everything around him.

Bee spat to his left, uncaring where it may land and retorted confidently, "I fear no man." He quickly wraps his hand around the stainless sword that rested on his and unsheathes it.

Hazard takes a quick, respectful bow to Bee stating, "I admire you truly magnanimous disposition, given the current situation, but intimidating it is now. Prepare yourself for battle."

The ground was still as everyone watched the three marvels. The fire versus the beast, the ice versus the speed demon and lastly the lightning versus the multiplier. The three theaters of battle were set.

The scene moves back to Marc, who is smiling widely. He responds to Torcher powerfully, "Yeah right!!!" He placed the sole of his foot upon Torcher's chest and pushed off, loosening his charred arm from Torcher's grasp. Torcher staggered back and slowly regained his balance. Marc, giving Torcher no time to recover, laid a dynamic right punch on his burning cheek. Torcher recoiled from the hit quickly to place an unusually strong left upper cut to Marc's stomach. Marc, with spit flowing from his mouth, quickly leaned over and Torcher hurriedly, yet precisely placed strong right kick to the right side of Marc's face. He stumbles to the left and Torcher brings him back up to his feet with a powerful left punch. He attempted another one from the right, but Marc was ready. He blocked it and sent a powerful left front kick to Torcher's chest. It sent him flying into a Ford Challenger which contained a driver and a passenger. He noticed Torcher's body burning a hole in the top of the car.

"Oh shit!" Marc lamented as he ran to them. He picked Torcher up by the collar with one hand and threw him into nearby building.

"Listen to me Mr. and Mrs.…. whatever, I need you two to get out of here quickly or else…" A well-placed, yet cheap fireball struck him in the back mid-stride his sentence. "Hold on you two. Torcher!!!" Marc yelled as he drove his hand into the hood of the Ford Challenger. Marc then felt a tremendous boost in power and strength as he tore the rather heavy hemi engine out and slung it violently at Torcher. "Take this!!" The massive wave of heat that now protected Torcher's body burned it away before it reached him. But through the smoke came an emerald green beam of highly concentrated energy. "Soul Grenade!!"

In a slowed-down event, Marc rams the Soul Grenade dead in Torcher's face. Because of it's rotational tendency, it drilled his face. It painfully eviscerated his burning cheek and even half-melted a few of his burning teeth. Lastly, but most painfully, all 175 pounds are lifted from the ground by the explosion that followed the unstable ball of energy's onslaught. It shot him powerfully into a light framed red Pontiac Solstice. It was so light that it was taken along with him into sturdy five-story building. The car then proceeded to explode which in turn caused the building to implode upon itself, blasting a storm of glass shards at the crowd and a loose tire that bounced aimlessly down the road.

Marc lowers his smoking hand and sighs in relief. He breaths a few times and looks at his charred palm. "I still need to concentrate it more. Crap." He looks at the crowd who looks back with a stare of gratitude. One by one, they all begin to clap slowly, vigorously and then with added cheers.

"Thank you. Thank you. No problem." Mark responds eagerly. "You're far to kind. Thank…you." The sound of moving rocks are audible to Marc. The people were too busy clapping to even hear it. "NO, NO!! Everyone get back!!" Marc's savory triumph was short lived. He could hear Torcher emerging from the rubble behind him. Marc looks over his shoulder at the debris of mangled Solstice and torn building. He reemerged like a demon from hell engulfed in blue fire lined with white licks.

"No." Marc sighed walking slowly to him. "I hit you dead on!! I…I hit you." Marc lamented taking two inadvertent steps back. Marc worriedly took notice that the missing skin upon Torcher's cheek was reforming itself. He was somehow…healing.

"Nice shot hotshot. But I've learned from our last encounter. I can now heal myself using the power of fire. Now, I can tell you're scared. Let me help you with that." He spots a nearby lamppost and shoots a wave of heat at it causing the base to melt. He then rips it from its molten foundation and swings into Marc sending flying through a neighboring building, causing it to collapse upon him.

"Funny how things work. It's your love for these people that'll get you killed. C'mon bring out the beast again Marc. Or are you afraid the leash might snap again?" Torcher stands on the pile of rocks and metal. He extends his arms and says lightly, "If you won't do it, I will." His palms begin to glow white as Torcher channeled all of his force into his hands. His jacket began to strip away in the form as cinders as his arms reached degrees well above 700 and rising. His ambient heat was so intense, it burned the clothes of a bystander six feet away. The rubble and metal became red hot and liquefied swiftly.

Torcher smirks cockily and yells, "Super Nova!!"

"NO!!" Marc slams his hand into the ground and tears a huge chunk of concrete from beneath him. He slings it into Torcher sending him through a balcony siding.

"Damn him. He could not have gotten that stronger over the course of three day." A fireball flies accurately to Marc. Chest shot. A hole was burned in his black shirt. "That was a fresh twenty-dollar tee you bitch!"

"Marc, when I'm done with you the only thing that'll be left of you is a smoldering pile of ashes. Now, I'm tired of this little game of cat and mouse. I'm ready to end this. Ya hear me!! This… ends… now… MARC!!"

Marc firmly stood his ground, panting heavily though, almost immobilized by fatigue. Bee and Larry was right, I don't have enough power left to finish this fight. Then it came to him. But if I were to use… no. not here. Besides, I promised my friends. But if I don't, then who know what'll happen. I can't, I mean I must. Torcher charged at Marc with a full scale assault of heavy blows and well placed attacks. It was all Marc could do just to keep up, with every blow Torcher dealt. Marc blocked and evaded not able to get any offense off himself.

I…I…I must. If I want to live tonight. I must use it. I MUST USE IT NOW!! Marc threw Torcher off of him and began to pant heavily. His breathing patterns slowly transcended to the heightened patters that matched a cheetah's. Torcher inched forward and loomed over Marc who was now lying on the ground curled almost in a feeble position. "Marc. Get up now or else I'm going to kill you."

In a cocky-like voice Marc responded, "You're not going to kill anything Torcher." Torcher began to smile. "Oh there's my boy!! This is what I've been waiting for!! The Battle Royal!! Now stand and face you're challenger!!"

"Okay. HYAAGGHH!"

He then struck Torcher in a fit of nigh-blind rage. Two more incoherent attacks then instantaneously followed. Something was obviously amiss.

It seemed with each hit Marc's blows became fiercer and faster. He found himself with a look of pure delight as he continued the onslaught, he just couldn't get enough, he had to hit harder, and harder, faster and faster. With each hit growing in intensity so did his lust for pain. He felt himself slipping away, losing his grip on reality. Then in a flash everything went blank.

His took the form of three devastating attacks that a normal human's speed could not match. In an imperceptible swiftness of a passing second, Marc had forcefully punched Torcher in the left side of his face. A trill of boiling blood was loosened from his mouth as he staggered to the side and wave of pain ran through his face. Marc continued and with the utmost speed, finesse and power he followed up the blitz, utilizing another second's worth of time to administer a spinning back kick to the right side of Torcher's unprotected face. It shot him almost six inches from the ground. And on a lesser yet painful note, Marc has on boots. Black low-top boots.

Marc was a mindless hulk, his unquenching thirst for pain and suffering seemed to multiply with every well placed blow. The muscles in his body were straining themselves not to tear but at the pace marc's mind was deteriorating, eventually he would lose control of even them.

Marc's third and final attack brought him back with a type of kick that was unlike any other. He took the form of a spinning side kick but rather than a regular 360, he used a tilted 360. The front of his right boot slammed into the neap of Torcher's neck and shot him into the pavement so fast, his neck slightly cracked.

"GAHH!!" Torcher cried upon contact. In exactly one minute of activation, Marc's hypertension was too much for Torcher.

Torcher lies on the ground, having lost most of the feeling in his body, telling himself Damn!! I know I can beat him!! I have the power!! Torcher reflexively leapt up and desperately swung for Marc. Marc swiftly ducked it, swept him from his feet. Using only the seconds he was provided when Torcher's was swept a few feet above the ground, Marc kicked him higher into the air with a powerful vertical kick.

That kick had almost burned out his calf muscles. He kneeled as is legs could no longer handle pressure. The force of his muscles breaching their threshold of strength could be felt by the spectators that plodded backwards out of panic.

Marc looks up with eyes filled with the utmost wrath and pain. His wavering vision manages to capture Torcher in his sight. Marc smiled with joy as he saw a devastating opportunity. He musters all the force in his body to stand on dying legs. But even that wasn't enough. He needed more. He moves a vast amount energy, at least half, from his upper body to his lifeless legs. Now his legs were painfully revitalized but only at the exchange of half his upper body's energy constitution. With a vicious, beast-like grin upon his face, Marc wastes half the energy and jumps up to him with so much might, he leaves a large indent in the ground. He neared Torcher quickly and slowed in ascension as he neared his unguarded, unconscious body.

Torcher can only yell as the kick just given to him caused his body to go numb. Marc flips and devastates his chest with a great front flipping heal kick. Torcher, now spitting up blood is then plummeted back to Earth by the mere force of Marc's kick, leaving a body-shaped print in an uninhabited SUV.

Marc lands with his dying body still holding its grasp on hypertension. His pants were burned away from the heat of Torcher's body recoiling to the hammer-like kick. They now resembled those of a madman on a rampage. Feeling the sum of his parts, he now stood slightly hunched over, staring greedily at Torcher's, seemingly lifeless body. But the effect of hypertension was starting to wear off; his lust was now starving and with his body unable to feed it, it slowly disappeared.

His muscles felt tattered and his joints were overpowered. Even his conscious reached its boundaries. He was coming back to reality and his pupils returned to their normal state.

He blinked once and his eyes brimmed heavily with tears of pain. He blinked once more and his eyes grew red with irritation and fear. He lifted his head and looked around at the crowd. He could feel their saddening burden of having no way to escape his and Torcher's amazing farce. He looked to the left and right. He noticed there were small children and women that cowered once he assimilated them into his now merciful sight.

All these people. I…I could've… killed them. Marc considered before looking over at the totaled SUV with Torcher on it. But I made it through though. Just long enough to finish the job. But still that was a close one. I've…I've never pushed myself that hard before. Hadn't I done that, Torcher would've destroyed this city by now.

He staggers over to the SUV that Torcher was lying upon and looks over. He's laying there dormant, in his human form. His shirt has been reduced to cinders from his overwhelming anger and black burnt fibers connected in an unorganized web-like pattern all over torso. Marc sighs and triumphantly remarks, "I win Torcher."

"No you don't, Mr. Styles. Now your fight is with me now." An unknown voice pronounced.

Marc looked beside him to see a black guy with no shoes. His dress suit however was completely white. Double breasted dress shirt with golden buttons and to top it off, a white tie graced his neck and chest. It ran into the obscurity of his suit. The inner shirt was a dark blue shirt with white vertical pinstripes. His corn rowed hair complemented his immaculate appearance. His skin was a perfect hazel hue. His eyes were dark brown and on his side was a rapier in a scabbard lined with what seemed to be pure onyxes. He was a real dresser. His only problem was legs were brimming with muscle mass but because he was so thin, his muscles seemed to compromise his bones. His legs were thin but they contained a considerable amount of power. Marc could feel power emanating from them.

"Who are you, and what the hell do you want?"

"My name is Blackout." He said extending a welcoming hand to Marc. "I've come to replace…him. Will you accept my challenge?"

"Well I can but…" A sensation shot through his whole body as he shook his hand.

What in the hell is this?!? His power!!! It's greater than Torcher's!!! Marc releases his hand as firmly but as quickly as possible.

Then a familiar but jealous voice interjected, "No. You're not…doing…cough…anything…cough"

Blackout gazes at the vehicle with indifferent eyes. "Torcher, you know as well as I do. You're destiny was, is and always will be indeed to lose. Just give up and let me take this okay? Now, run on home to your boss."

"NOOOO!!! If anyone is to take Marc's life it will be me and only ME!!!" The vehicle exploded, sending debris in Marc and Blackout's direction. Marc stumbled back dodging the maelstrom of heat and glass, but he noticed that none hit him. "Put your hands down Marc. You can't show him fear."

Marc does so. He was surrounded by an invisible wall. Outside of the wall was cultivated fire.

"This fool almost burned my suit. What the hell is his problem? Oh, by the way, this is my dome of light. He won't get in." Blackout complained and denounced as he watched Torcher rise again.

"!! I will kill you!! Stay out of this!!" Torcher warned as he hovered above both Blackout and Marc who were safe inside of Blackout's shield.

Blackout hunches shoulders replying, "I can beat you both. It doesn't really matter to me."

"Shoot, speak for yourself." Marc stated, "You don't know who you're talking to."

The fire subsides to reveal Torcher up and back in action. He's once again healed himself through the power of his element.

Marc looks at him. He's learned that once again his effort was wasted. "I just fuc… how did he stand from that…whatever your name is!?!"

"A move I taught him. This is the last time that bastard is turns on me again. YOU WANT THE LEASH AGAIN TORCHER?!?!?" Blackout boasts from the dome.

Torcher then barks, "Blackout, bring your ass out here!!" while evoking fireballs to form around his hands.

"Okay. Catch me if you can." Blackout nods releases the shield and then vanishes.

Marc looks around and then looks apprehensively to Torcher. "Torcher you fool, wait! This guy is tough, I can feel it. You Know as well as I do that you're in no condition for battle. Even with that healing factor of yours. And I know you just saw him move. He's twice as fast as Larry!!"

Torcher breaks his attention from the situation to yell, "Shut up and-"and is cut off by a strong beam of light smashing into him sending him to the flying to the ground again.

OUCH!! Something's wrong. That hurt more than Marc's hypertension. He could've gotten that strong in one and a half days!! Torcher thought to himself as he flew above the shocked crowd. He opened a blue fiery eye and caught a glimpse of Blackout seemingly phase away and in less than another second, he's caught from behind in a chokehold. Blackout somehow moved thirty meters in one and a half seconds.

"Blackout, put me down!!" Torcher cried as he heated his body up once more. Blackout tightened his grip on his throat as his flames became hotter. "Torcher." Blackout whispered into his ear as he held him above the ground, "Everything you know is at an end. Now, return." Torcher, like a helpless infant kicked and yelled as Blackout drew his right hand back. "Now return my power!!" Blackout demanded before driving his hand into Torcher's back. He did it so fast he excruciatingly penetrated his fiery exterior. A massive response of "Aww!!" emanated from the crowd as they turned away from the sight even shielding the young eyes of their children. Blackout took his time digging around including the area of Torcher's heart which in turn caused immeasurable pain to him. He moaned and griped in anguish and torment but the only response he got was the "Oh my god" from the almost sympathetic crowd. It didn't stop Blackout from roving throughout Torcher's chest.

"Ahh. Gotcha." Blackout happily exclaimed as he began to liberate something from Torcher's chest. His hand came into contact with Torcher's heart as he began to free it which in turn activated a reflex. Torcher became so terrified of his being that his body lost control of his element. They both became so engulfed by flames that neither he nor Blackout were visible.

Marc places a hand over his eyes. "Torcher!!" He yelled as he peaked into the situation several times. He noticed the ambient light above his arm grow darker and instantly took as a menacing sign. He slowly removed his wrist from his eyes and gazed with astonishment upon Blackout and Torcher.

"He…he hurt him. Somehow, he hurt him." Marc stuttered. Torcher's body, his flames, grew darker and Blackout seemed to suck away some form of energy from him. He flings Torcher to the ground where he skimmed the wet pavement until he stopped beside Marc.

Marc's facial expression was a dead one for he knew what he had to face. He slowly digs into the sweaty confines of his left denim laced pockets and pulls out a red Razr phone. He flips open with his thumb. The background was of some Latino girl. He lifelessly slides is thumb across the board and presses four. Larry's number was programmed for speed dial on that number.

It rings six times. He gets no answer so he leaves a dire message. "Larry if you get this in time, please come help me. Something crazy has come up."

Over at an old warehouse overlooking a bay, the ongoing fight between Havoc and Larry is just getting started.

"He landed here. I know it." Larry deducted as he approached a pier. It was obvious because it was half covered in ice. "A warehouse. Hm…don't see these everyday. Oh well, time for me to get this job done and report back. I know Marc needs me." He approaches further but not with his speed. He walks towards is slowly and vigilantly.

A warehouse that rested upon a half-decomposed half-frozen pier was Havoc and Larry's theater of battle.

"This is such a drag." Larry lamented as he cautiously walked through the warehouse's decrepit doorway, removing silky cobwebs along the way. He looked around for a few seconds. There was a scampering noise behind him and with the reflex of a terrified child, Larry turned. "You think I'm stupid. Heh." A column of light that projected itself from the new skylight Havoc installed glistened lightly upon the besmirched floor. The second thing that Larry caught in his eagle-esque eyesight was an erratic silhouette of a spiny little demon. "I know you're in here!!" Larry yelled gazing into the dark abyss of the old rickety mahogany warehouse. He apprehensively watches his surrounding, checking for any irregularities. He hears the scampering noise again and takes too swiftly. Much to his dismay, there was nothing there. He turns back to the light and laments under his breath, "Come on. Where are you?"

He hears the sound of something sharp dislodging itself somewhere. There!

He turns. Less then a meter in front of him was huge blade of ice coming his way. He dodges it swiftly but not without it ripping his jacket from his body. It was posted on an adjacent wall with the ice blade still in it. "Dammit!! I paid forty dollars for that!!"

"Suck it up, BOY!!!!!" Havoc said revealing himself. He places his hands on the ground faster than Larry could react. Once again, from his hand ran a sheet of ice over the floor and the whole interior of the warehouse. This time Larry makes a note to jump. "Ha you missed." He said triumphantly. "Now you're mine Havoc." He runs and notices he's getting nowhere fast. He tries to run once more but cannot for underneath his feet was ice. "Great. No friction. That's just lovely!!"

Through Havoc's icy exterior a small smirk of satisfaction graced his face. He rises from his ground freezing posture and holds his hand out, fingers pointed forward. His fingers form sharp ice needles which were poised for major projectile use. Havoc smiles, showing his frozen, razor sharp teeth. "Now Octavious, you lose."

Well, looks like I'm going to have to do what I do best. Strategize. Within seconds, Larry comes up with over 200 strategies and tactics but they saw through to failure because of the icy sheet beneath him restricted him from using his key ability. "Crap." He said panicking heavily. Havoc fires off a storm of ice needles which seemed unavoidable.

Wait, I've got it!! His channeled his speed throughout his body rather than his legs. He had created a new sense. His new augmented senses kicked in and everything around him slowed down to almost a slither. He could hear everything and see everything in slow motion. He could hear two owls outside perched upon the edge of the fissure in the roof. They both stared in at him oblivious of the potential danger they were in. As for the storm of needles, they were arriving at the speed of a mechanized football pass.

This has to work. Here goes! He thrusts himself backward in to a falling limbo stance. The air pressure around him was changing rapidly. He knew the needles were in his immediate vicinity. Three icy needles drive themselves past his left shin, above his torso and right by his left arm taking away a piece of his blue button-up. He continues backward into a flip. His reflexes which now bordered precognition led hands perfectly to the floor and to a handstand. Two needles fly past his right leg and above his right rib. I think I might get through this! I just…AHH!!

One slices in his unprotected back, striking a pressure point. The surge of immense pain dulled his reflex causing his hand to miss the icy ground. He slams hard on his neck and slides back. Four more needles equally pierce his arms and two more enter both his thighs. Larry slides wildly at an uncontrollable speed into the dense icy wall at the back of the warehouse. He connected so hard, the rotting age-trodden wood what constructed the warehouse began to dissipate.

"Oh. Ow. What just happened to me?" Larry said opening his eyes slowly. There he lies, upside down with half of his body still slouched on the wall. His head was bleeding and throbbing heavily as he winced in excruciating pain.

Havoc appeared before out him of the icy sheet. "Oh and I forget to mention Octavious; slippery when Wet…" Havoc chuckled out as he stood over the injured Larry. "You know Octavious, I have ten fingers correct. I shot nine needles. Where's the other needle?" Havoc quickly lifts out his hand and shoots Larry in the chest.

"UAAGH!!" Larry cried as the needle dug itself in his torn skin. Larry lay there, wincing with one eye trying to focus on the opposing figure. The surge of speed through his system and the numerous needles in his pressure points short-circuited his legs. I can't feel my legs……I can't feel…oh no…not now! Larry dreaded as he frantically tried to recover feeling in his legs.

"This is the end for you Octavious….for you and your friends," Havoc said frigidly as he raised his hand parallel to Larry's head. Cerulean blue energy particles gathered around his arm and spiraled down to his palm. Larry's eyes widened in complete fear as his gaze oscillated between his feet to the now basketball sized orb of raw icy energy pointed dead at his face.

"You've been a good match Octavious. I bid you farewell, ICE PARTICLE BEAM!!" Havoc yelled almost victoriously. I GOT IT!! Larry quickly formed two shining golden beams of energy and released them on the wall where he laid. The explosion propelled him forward, straight through havocs legs. Havoc, less than amazed at Larry's cunning, turned around and a small smirk emerged upon his face. Havoc redirected his aim. "Let the chase continue." The cerulean shaded orb shot from his hand in a stunning aurora colored beam at Larry with unbridled strength and elegancy.

"I bid you farewell, Havoc!!" Larry put his arms in front of him, musters the remaining energy he has to his palms and astonishingly cries "BUSTER MAGNUM!!!!"

The two beams collide into one another, creating a huge explosion which sent both Havoc and Larry into the wood enforced walls of the warehouse. "This guy. I…what the hell?" A large plank was on his torso.

"Ocatvious. I…what?" A large piece of wood had pierced his icy armor. "This place is coming down. Octavious!!"

"I know Havoc!!" But it was too late. The ceiling collapsed upon them, throwing ice shards and dead wood all around. The pier then subsequently collapsed under the dead weight and plunged into the ocean.

A few seconds had passed and Larry had found his way back. He crawled out of Davy Jones locker to the rocky shore of the surrounding bay.

"Great. I can…...walk again." Larry panted gladly but still in pain. He was holding his bleeding shoulder and was slightly slouched over. His blue button up was no longer existent. He looked around for his adversary but Havoc was nowhere to be found.

"Havoc!!" Larry called. He noticed some debris rocking and pieces of steel and boulders being pushed aside. Havoc rose from the depths and debris with a displeasing look on his face. His armor was half shattered and what was left could not protect him from much. His exposed skin bled heavily, due to the few apertures in it and his left arm hung loosely from his shoulder as if disconnected.

Larry looked over and sighed. "Look at yourself, Havoc. You just don't know when to quit do you?" He asked despondently with traces of disgust and anguish in his expression and voice.

"Octavius, you'll never understand…." Havoc stated with a malevolent chuckle, "Our job is to destroy you so that no one will stand in the way of……..well I've already said too much."

"What!? Stand in the way of what?" Larry inquired strongly, making his way toward the battered Havoc.

"Don't worry about it….you'll be dead before then anyway." Havoc cold-heartedly responded with a sly corrupted smirk.

"I don't plan on dying anytime soon. I have you where I want you now. You're too tired to assume your ice form again, but my speed. My speed is always on." Larry said tensing up before going in a Bagua fighting stance.

"You don't know what I can do, my good man." Havoc said going into a powerful Wushu stance. The pupils of his eyes reverted back to the clear icy color, but eerily, his body remained human.

"What?" Larry asked, "I know for a fact you can't do that!! I stopped you!!" Havoc's smile turns into a toothy, unforgiving grin. "You don't what I can do."

He begins to wave his arms. The sound of a violent wave crashing upon the shore is heard. Then a stronger one that breached it's break line. Larry slowly turns his head to the water. With another look of fear and astonish on his face, he asks, "Are you...doing...that?!?!" Havoc simply nods.

"You can't be. You can't control water!! You can control only ice!!" Larry yelled. Havoc waves his arms again and brings a wave crashing into Larry. "See, I don't need to make ice using my own body!! I can control just enough water to make another armor. Ahhahahah!!" The water envelopes Havoc and he disappears in it.

"And the thing about it is, this way, I BECOME the ice!! Ahhahaha!!" The water freezes around him and becomes the next armor. But this one was different. It wasn't big and bulky. It was sleek. It was perfect for anything aerodynamic. His head plate sheltered a huge spike that shot backwards. On each shoulder was a spike that also shot back as if windswept.

Perfect. Larry thought. I've got him now. Larry definitely has a plan.

"Here I go, Octavious." Within fractions of a second, Havoc was right before him. He delivers a truly devastating right jab to Larry's face. The extreme density of the ice gave the shot a major boost in momentum which in turn sent Larry flying into rocks that laced the restless shore.

"You should quit!!" Larry informed throwing rocks from his body. "Okay. I warned you." He stands and looks across the shore to Havoc.

"YOU should quit!!" Havoc retorts forming two aurora colored spheres in his hands.

"C'mon Octavious. Show me what you got! You're not faster than me now!! My frame is lighter and..." In the blink of an eye, a golden streak blazes right by Havoc. He turns his head and off of the shoreline is Larry running so fast, he's running on the water.

Havoc takes aim and blasts two needles out to bay. One misses and the other melts before it touches Larry.

"I got something for you Octavious." Havoc runs out to the shore and freezes almost half the bay. "What!?" He looks up and to his disbelief he finds Larry skating swiftly and elegantly across the frozen bay.

"This is fun. I wonder why Marc always tells me not to do this." Larry remarks, skating into a sharp turn. He turns his attention to Havoc and begins to skate faster.

"No, not this time! ICE PARTICLE BEAM!!" Havoc thrusts his hand out and blasts the aurora with all the power he could muster.

"That's ice you fool." Larry holds out his hand. "Buster Magnum level 2!" A beam of accelerated particles overtakes, rips through the ice beam and flies straight for Havoc with unmistakable purpose. It shreds his body to miniscule shards of ice before pelting them against the rocks where they then melted.

"You didn't know my strategy did you?" Larry asked crystallizing the sand as he ran upon the shore. "When we were in the city and you made that sheet of ice, I took you here not to protect the city, but to finish you quicker. I wasn't expecting you to land here so I had to rethink. My second tactic came to me when I noticed cobwebs on the door. All I needed for you to do was make another sheet of ice inside the warehouse. That would in turn cause it to fall upon both of us. You wouldn't have a shield anymore afterwards. I've calculated what it can take. You'd make another using just water and turn yourself into ice along with it. This speed form is amazing but no matter how fast you get, you'll never beat me. Really what I'm saying is as soon as I got to a place where I could run, I'd beat you. The bad thing about is...you helped me out. At some point, I'd just grab you, accelerate my particles and melt you. Kinda like this."

"I Told you iceman, when I'm done with you, you'll be just another puddle of water as well. Thanks for warning me that the pier was falling too. Heh." Larry remarks before falling jadedly back onto the soft sand. Within he feels his phone vibrating wildly and pulls it out. It resembled Marc's but was blue. The background was of a truly complex hedge maze through which escape seemed only possible with the aid of a flamethrower. It quickly changed to the message Marc had left.

"What have you gotten yourself into now?" Larry quips angrily as he jumps up and speeds to the city.

"I wasn't expecting you to beat him Havoc. Failure. I guess I'll do it myself." A mysterious man looms over the mud puddle that was Havoc...

The scene then returns to Marc Torcher and Blackout...

"I thought I was…" Torcher freezes. Marc looks over to him and adds, "Dead? You're alive now get up. Quickly."

"My…my body." Torcher stutters as he stands motionless. He then drops to his knees for no apparent reason. "Torcher?!" Marc calls as he looks to him alarmed.

"Marc! My body!! It hurts!! I can't regenerate anymore!!" The scars that Marc had once placed upon Torcher's body were now visible again. He could feel the pain of those last attacks all come at once. A painful tear escapes his eye. This signified he was weakening as any other day, it would've boiled away. He fell over as he had no choice to accept his brutal punishment which seemed like unholy penance for him.

Blackout, on the retrospect, was feeling like a new man. "Ah. Refreshing to be able to regenerate." Blackout said as a red glowing ball revolved around his hand before he unremorsefully clenched it tightly. "I've been through all of this and still not a cinder on my suit. My day is going excellent." He looks over to his poor opposition and lightly chuckled.

He fleeces his collar, places his hands in his pockets and asks, "Now you two ready?"

Torcher finds the strength and most importantly the courage and will power to return to his weary feet. He then responds while disregarding the speechless Marc, "Yeah. I'm ready."

Blackout nods. "A little advice to you fireman. Work with Marc, because in your current dispositions, you two can't even fathom a dream of a thought of a hope to win alone. Especially against me."

Marc looks over to Torcher who was obviously having a mental and physical and overall existential breakdown. "Listen." Marc said trying to sole the direly injured yet determined Torcher. "I know I hate you and I know you hate me but we need—I CAN BEAT HIM ALONE!!! I NEED NOTHING!!!"

Torcher flares up again and flies to Blackout who had just hung his outer coat on the side-view mirror of a car.

"Sorry Torcher, but orders are orders."

Let's slo-mo it for a second if you don't mind. Imagine every second was about thirty minutes and every hour was roughly a day. Speeds like this would be generally unconceivable without the help of an exceedingly potent speed camera. In speeds like this, Torcher is stationary, Marc is stationary. Everyone is stationary but the light speed Blackout. Through his exceptionally powerful element, light, he could achieve speeds like this with no sweat.

With speeds that exceeding Marc's hypertension, almost bullet-time speeds, Blackout raised his leg to an amazing completely verical 180 degree angle and in an axe-like motion his bare heel slams into the back of Torcher's head very close to the vicinity of the most prominent vertebrae. His face plummeted into the pavement so fast that his body flew upward. His face slowly yet painfully liberated, broke and tore every rock, every mineral from their once almost adamant position. His nose was the first thing to break, then a front tooth. His lip busted and his cheek received a severe abrasion. His body retained its elemental form long enough to melt the pavement creating slight cushion. If it weren't for that, he may be dead from blunt force trauma.

Thank you for the brief slow down. Now regular speed.

Every spectator, every kid, man and woman eyes were riveted, transfixed in awe as one almighty motion from a seemingly frail man extinguished the wild blaze that was Torcher. His face along with his upper body was buried underneath the hard, cold roadway.

"Shame I had to do that. I really liked him on my team too. Oh well. Anyway you ready Marc?"

Marc nods with an unsure stare. Damn it all to hell. This guy just… he knocked out Torcher with one kick. And…I didn't even see the kick!! I'm not so sure what I should do right now. I need to wait until Torcher gets back up, then I'll get his help. Larry, I'm rubbing of on you.

Blackout drops his rapier beside him and cracks his knuckles, hands and feet. "Marc, I have a deal. Knocking his pathetic ass out with a kick makes me want to make a deal with you. I won't use my hands against you. You accept?"

Marc looks upon him, his request a truly baffling request. It was in his favor so he had no choice but to accept.

"Good. It's been a while since I used my style. Get ready." Blackout stretches his upper body and lower body doing leans and leg crunches. After several minutes of mostly leg stretches, Blackout asks Marc calmly, "You ready?" Marc nods.

"Good." Blackout takes a deep breath and vanishes leaving only cloud of dust above Torcher's back.

"Where the…WHOA!!" A bare foot enters the hole in Marc's shirt and tears it in two. He then jumps back and rethinks his strategy.

Damn he's fast!! I didn't see him until now!! Blackout stops and looks over to him. He snickers and asks, "Tough right? I told you I'm here to do Torcher's job, seeing as how he couldn't do it before. I don't intend to fail either." He runs to Marc at full speed and throws a side kick. Marc Sidesteps the kick and Blackout quickly returns with a jumping back kick. Marc ducks it begins to pull a punch but the agile Blackout uses a type of kick or sequence of kick that he has never seen.

Blackout utilizes his speed and finesse to converge a handstand into a spinning kick. A helicopter-esque kick. Marc had no choice but to cancel the attack and backflips his way to safety but Blackout could move with it. With a simple rotation of his hands he could begin manual locomotion. And fast locomotion it was.

Marc slipped on his hand, dodging a shard of loose glass. Bad choice. Blackout maneuvers himself to Marc. The top his feet continually, unrelentingly and impressively smacked the sides of Marc body. Forty five times to be exact. He then stops on a dime. With the force of his hands, he jumps, powerfully propelling the soles of his feet into Marc's chin and continuing into a flip. During the flip, he extends his foot, bringing it into Marc's face and land. With the momentum left over and with Marc leaning back, Blackout does an illusion kick. It's a kick where without moving the propping foot, you do a 360 spin, bring the other leg above you and swing it downward in an arc.

Marc leans back and does a handstand himself. Blackout missed with the well place kick but with the utmost agility and tactility, he reuses the momentum from the missed kick to spin on the ground in a breakdancing like attack and all without having his suit touch the ground. He sweeps Marc from the ground, causing him to fall on his shoulder. Blackout continues with the rotation to kick him, sliding him over to the car.

"Ha ha!!" Blackout laughs, while still twirling himself across the ground with his hands. He adds force, goes to handstand and returns to his feet with a front somersault. "Marc, Marc, Marc. How did you stall Torcher for this long? The last time you fought, he spoke of this immense power you sheltered within the confines of your pathetic shell you call a body." Blackout angrily stated, strutting over Marc while massaging the muscles below his narrow fingers.

"I just fought your little crony over there!" Marc barked, spitting a mixture of blood and sweat onto the left pants leg of Blackout's perfect suit. Blackout looks at it and then back to Marc. His left eye twitches with animosity and glances at it again, with no change in expression. "What do you expect you…GAHH!!" Before the first syllable of the last word could escape his blooded strewn lips, Blackout is holding Marc almost of the ground by his throat. "You've just fucked up, Marc." Blackout angrily said, lifting a shining hand to Marc's face. Marc's eyes wonder to it and back to Blackout's eyes which were filled with fury. "Now time to DIE!! HYA… No. GRAND HELIX!!" Blackout spins so rapidly a mild light powered shield was quickly set up to block an incoming attack.

Marc was dizzy when he ceased spinning. Blackout dropped him and turned.

"Miss me, Blackout? Huh!!?" A undying voice asked. Blackout reluctantly turns with wide dark eyes and a startlingly angry gaze upon his furious visage. No. IT CAN'T BE!! Thought Blackout as his unenthusiastic half-rotation was done. There stood a furious Torcher, fully ignited, with feral blue flames and white licks alight covering his body.

"You. I should've killed you when I had the chance Torcher. And believe me, I've had plenty of chances!"

Torcher smirks and retorts smugly, "So have I my old friend. So have I!! Marc, now!!"

"What is this!!" Blackout yells turning an eye to Marc. In that minute of obliviousness, Marc had him by both arms in a master lock. "You fool Marc!! You'll get us both killed!!" Marc yells back to Torcher,"Fire!!"

Torcher heats up, his hands once again becoming white with heat. "Goodbye, Blackout." Torcher shoots a large, powerful fireball at both Marc and Blackout, most likely to kill them both. Marc lets go almost at the last second, leaving Blackout on the receiving end of a massive fireball that seemed to grow with time. "Screw it." He at least half the strength in his leg and propelled the fireball into the sky with a well timed kick.

Marc stands, his jaw hanging as the fireball flies idly away. "Damn. Torcher, do something!!"

"Can't right now!" Blackout appears in front of Torcher and with no haste he delivers a powerful 180 degree kick straight to Torcher's chin. He's propelled a few feet from the ground. "I'm going to kill you both!!" Blackout yells before bringing his foot back down. It's stopped though by Marc's wrist. Blackout looks over to him questionably. "So you two are working together now huh? Fine with me."

Marc was dispatched again by a powerful kick to the ribs. Blackout resumes a handstand and spins at a dangerously high speed. So fast, it created a small vacuum. It was meant to recreate the effect of falling into blunt chopper blades. In this case Torcher was the victim.

"Torcher." Marc fearfully whispered. He places a hand in the maelstrom, catches Blackout's leg and throws him with one hand, over into the pile of rubble that was once Marc's temporary resting spot.

Torcher lands back on his feet but with his still facing upward. "Torcher, you neck it's--Wait, I got this. CCRRAACCKK" Torcher manually repositions his neck, flexes it and then faces the pile of shuffling rubble. "Marc, I hate you. Remember that, but now, if we want to fight alone, this guy has to fall. I hate taking orders from him. He's more arrogant than me and you, and his power. Light. We have to work hard."

"He's fighting us with his feet and winning. Is that his best?" Marc asked.

"No. He's much more capable than this. He's like me…powerful. Really powerful, but he has a weakness."

"What's his weakness? Do you know?" asked Marc.

"I HAVE NO WEAKNESS!!" Blackout yells as erupts from the rubble, flinging rocks in all directions. His suit was dusty and a little torn. His tie had to be removed for it was hanging by a thread.

"Here he comes. Let's move!" "Right." So Marc and Torcher decide to call a truce until Blackout is defeated. Torcher is the first to take the offensive against Blackout.

"Torcher, you're on my side!" Blackout yelled as he ran to him with rage. "Did you think about that when you kicked me into the ground!?!"

"You fool!!" yelled Blackout as he ran with all his potential now.

Torcher, beaten, battered and bruised still challenged Blackout, his leader with hands of fire. He shoots off a weak fireball. Blackout kicks it up into the air without even charring his foot. "Is that the best you can do firefly!" Blackout asked approaching him quicker now.

"No, here's another!" He shoots off another one similar to the large, controllable one from before. "This'll do'em in." But to no avail. Blackout jumps, using momentum to forcefully kick the ball back at him while at the same time converting it into a ball of light.

"No. Impossible!" Torcher yelled as he stopped. Just then, Marc comes and with his right fist, he punches the ball of light into a vacant sidewalk.

"Whoa." Marc said. There was a giant half-sphere indent in the road that looked at is if it were burned there.

"How did he do that?" Torcher lamented looking at Blackout as he dawned upon them both. "Do you wanna live Torcher? C'mon."

"Right." They both take him together. Marc throws an arced punch that Blackout ducks. He sweeps him from his feet and awaits an attack from Torcher. And just like a fool, he attacks from behind. Blackout shot his foot backwards in an attempt to kick Torcher in his chin. He narrowly dodged as Blackout caught one of his flame's licks.

"You missed me!" boasted Torcher as he pulled back for a punch. "You underestimate you master, dog." Blackout converts the kick into a handstand. From that stance, he twirls and swings his leg into the side of Torcher's face, knocking him down. Marc returns with a punch but it's cancelled as Blackout places a foot on his chest and kicks off to return to his own feet. Torcher tries to sweep Blackout from his feet, but with a surge of power, he backflips effectively dodging it. "C'mon. I can do this all day!"

"I'm getting tired of you now!" Both Torcher and Marc quickly position themselves on each side of him and continue their assault. Marc spin kicks and Torcher follows suit. But, miraculously both of their attacks miss. Blackout simply raises a leg at the usual 180 degree. "What the hell?" Marc and Torcher both simultaneously ask. "Failures." Blackout sighs.

They try it again on the other side. Same result. They then both turn back around quickly to deliver backhand punches. This time Blackout wasn't there to get hit. He did a backflip, kicking Torcher down. Marc only staggered but he was soon to be finished. Blackout, once again easily returned to his feet. Noticing Marc was driving for him, he leans back. Another punch with lessening speed was thrown, that was the last. Blackout slid to the left and spun, bringing up his right and resting it upon Marc's right shoulder.

"Torcher!!" Marc called, grabbing Blackout's leg.

Torcher was out cold…well in this case out hot.

"Anything you want before I crush your skull?" Blackout asks, placing his hands in his pockets.

Marc nods. "For you to go to hell." Marc requested.

"You're a funny kid Marc. I hate that. Now without further ado, YAAW!" Blackout forces his powerful leg downward and Marc's weakening knees had no choice but to lower. His body was thrown to the ground so hard that he displaced the soil as he slid into Torcher who was behind Blackout. He was now of course unconscious.

"One down. Another zero to go."

"So you've done it. You beat Marc? Good. We can go right." Torcher pants heavily, his flames growing dim signifying his extreme fatigue.

"Torcher. I can but you can't." Blackout proclaims.

"What do you mean by that?" Torcher inquires frightfully.

It's been good having you serve under me, but Torcher, I'm going to kill you." Blackout heartlessly declares.

"But I… I did my part. We set it up! Remember the grand strategy?!"

"I send you three pathetic failures to split the team up. We fight Marc, tire him out and kill him. You…I wanted you to fight me as well so I could tire you out. That way I could kill the rest of the team myself. You dumbass. You know your little team can't beat these three. Your failure is inevitably inevitable. So I'm reinstating the team. You're now terminated!"

"You liar!! We planned this out together!! You're nothing without us!! You liar!!" Torcher yelled getting to his feet. His elemental form was taking a new path. He was no longer human, but a wall of pure fire. His mind had become so engulfed within the hatred and enmity of this treachery, this disloyalty, his body became one with the flames.

"Oh, you need to be mad to do that. I can do it…at WILL…AHHHA!!!" Blackout's body took on its elemental form and the next step was the white dragon. His white body made of pure light, loomed above the city. And just like a Chinese dragon, his mustache that resembled tendrils flowed elegantly beside him. His horns resembled the antlers of a great deer or the limbs of an immortal tree. The civilians ran through all the nerves of the city from both the massive wall of fire and the giant white dragon.

All of this was done with a trail of tears following them. West Mill City had been dealt a crushing blow.

"What's wrong!!? To angry to take your black dragon shape!! It's anger like that will never allow you to be as great as me. NEVER!!" Blackout proclaimed with a god-like fury.

"That's not true!! I'm the best thing to every hit this team!! ME!!" Torcher screamed back.

"Shut up and die!!" The white dragon opened his mouth and breathed in. Millions of particles of light collected and upon exhale out discharged a thunderous, giant beam of light that tore through the wall of fire and just about the whole city. "YAAHH!!!!" He shot another beam of light through the fire which tore through the ground and razed the subway system. "I'm not done yet!! YAAH!!" He shot one more beam that tore through the clock tower that was the beacon of the city. It slowly toppled over and collapsed upon itself with a thunderous ringing noise to follow. Before its last toll, it was just getting on seven fifteen.

"You give up yet!!" The Dragon asked the waning firewall.

"I won't…lose…to you. I'm…not done…yet. I have one more trick left. The black dragon. Let's go Blackout." Torcher converting himself into a dragon brought a menacing smile to The Dragon's face. His green eyes focused on him heavily.

"You're done my friend." The Black Dragon rose so fast, he caught The White Dragon in his grasp.

The sky…

"So are you ready to die Bee." Hazard asked, gathering a ball of electricity in his hand. Bee looks down and waves goodbye to him.

"What the hell are you waving at me for I…oh." The two interlocked dragons flew straight through Hazard almost immobilizing him with pain. Hazard was over. He fell to the streets below.

"Good riddants to you Hazard. Oh yeah, Marc!" said Bee as he stared up into the stratosphere at the two feuding dragons then back tp his injured brother.

"I, Epieon, the Black Dragon is free to traverse this land once more." the beast bellowed from the moonlit skies. The humanoid dragon stood about 20 meters high with crimson red eyes and enormous black wings. His spine was lace from top to bottom with razor sharp plates that pointed upward like dorsal fins. The tiny scales of his skin resembled millions of tiny blades that glistened like dark jewels with numerous facets.

Rho appeared in front of the intimidating serpent, he curling his, body much like a cobra ready to strike. "Always the same. You are but a fool Epieon, when will you finally realize your place?"

Epieon smiles widely unveiling the many rows of air-slashing incisors. He responds," I will...WHEN I'M ROTTING IN THE PITS OF HELL!!!!!" Epieon charged at his mortal enemy. He makes contact slamming Rho to the ground, causing the roads and cars to tremble under their immense power and strength.

"DIE!!" Rho cried as he shot beam after beam from his mouth an debilitating attempts to kill him. After almost overpowering Rho, Epieon managed to crunch down on his vulnerable neck, extracting little trills of blood. Rho roared in pain, as he wrapped his long, serpent body around Epieon and took them both to the air. Epieon released Rho's neck, as a reaction to the constriction that the mythical white beast was inflicting on him.

"Can you feel it? Closing in on you? Oh I can." Rho remarked murderously...

"Marc!!" Both Bee and Larry simultaneously called as they neared his unconscious body. "Marc, get up!! We have to get out of here!!"

"Larry, is he okay?" asked Bee who was shaking Marc rather forcefully. "He's fine. Just a little beaten up. He used the hypertension after I told him not to. Hardheaded kid."

"We have to get him out of here! It's not safe anymore! You see those dragons up there!?!" Larry turns his head up for a one second and looks away abruptly.

"Oh shit man!! We gotta get him out of here. Immediately!! Get his arm!" And so they proceed to pick him up and carry him away.

Back in the sky the two feuding dragons were reaching there limits. I can't hold this failure much longer. I have to end him here. I'll use the eclipse pulse. That'll work. A wild smirk grew upon Rho's face as he loosened his all but inescapable grasp upon Epieon's body. Afterwards, Epieon's almost lifeless body drops fast. Rho roars thunderously in triumph as he flies toward Epieon. He opens his mouth and gathers trillions upon trillions of tiny photons. A reaction that charges them with electricity took place before he finally yelled with unnerving glory, "Heavenly Light!"

A magnificent beam of charged ionized photons shot forth from his mouth with full intent to kill. Epieon's eyes opened and not a second too soon for what seemed inevitable was quickly closing in upon him. Not going to die. Not by your hands anyway! He thought opening his mouth revealing once again his row of teeth. They began to glow red and with the same effect of Rho's Heavenly Light a reaction took place. He inhaled a vast amount of air which his glowing teeth heated into a plasma like state. "Divine Flame!!" A marvelous blue beam of superheated plasma was loosed from his mouth. It was so hot, so ardent that the top of building melted as it approached.

The two beams collided with such ferocity that the shockwave destroyed the nearby clock tower, blew out all the windows in every building for a two mile radius and heated the air. The temperature grew ten degrees, if not, more.

"This is getting to wild, Larry!! Think of a way out!!" Bee cried as the scrambled hectically as they watched everything fall before them.

"There!! Hurry!!" They run quickly through a corroded, enclosed alley in hopes to escape but it was cancelled almost as soon as it was though up. The top of the two buildings seemed to be torn away by another shockwave. "Oh no. We have to go another way." He stops and thinks for three seconds. One-hundred twenty three ways to go. One will work. Bee! C'mere."

"Hey what the...whoa!!" He grabs Bee and puts him under his arm like a duffle bag and throws Marc across his shoulder. He runs to the beginning of the alley and stops, dodging a loose stream of energy before continuing his seemingly hopeless emancipation.

An adjacent building was torn away by another random shockwave. "Here we go!" Larry said with a heavy sense of doubt. With his powerful leg muscles, he leaps high into the air and lands on the falling building. It was at this point that his reflexes sped up. A small rock was flying his way. He leaps to it. He was nearing the immense heat of the area near Epieon. "I can't do it." He returns to the ground.

"We're going to die Bee…..."

Epieon's attack was losing force. His attack works as an exhale. He needed to inhale again if he wanted to keep it up but that wasn't going to happen.

Finally!! Time to end this!! I've been saving this!! Rho, without gathering anymore energy, forces out another pulse of ions. It destroys the dilapidated beam of plasma that Epieon shot.

"Get down!!" Larry yells as the dragon falls quickly from the sky.

The Heavenly Light slams into him with the utmost force and blasts him through the ground to the subways below where Rho immediately follows.

"What just happened Larry?" Bee asked as he attempted to walk to the hole. Larry grabs his shirt and cautiously pulls him back. "What are you doing Bee? Did you not just see two huge dragons..." Larry and Bee turn there heads quickly to hole from which a deafening roar rolled from. Seconds later a large column of light shot into the air.

"Oh god we're going to die. We are going to die Bee I know it!" Larry panics as he stands up.

Epieon was flung out of the hole and landed several yards from Larry and the others. Larry freaked out and started running straight away from the massive beast, while Bee grabbed Marc and took the sky, flying after Larry.

"We're gonna die, we're gonna die, we're gonna diiieeee!!!" Larry franticly whined while jumping over demolished buildings and totaled cars. "See, I told Marc this wasn't going to end well…"

"What are we going to do now Larry?" Bee asked Larry with extreme worry in his voice. Larry looked into Bee's seemingly watering eyes; He could tell Bee was scared to death and that he needed to come up with something, something good.

"Right now Bee, our main concern is to get as far away as we can. This is way out of our hands now….even with Marc, it would be sheer suicide. But still I have to try." Larry picks up speed and begins to run once again.

The Dragons continued their eternal bout to the death, the screeches and mighty roars were so quaking that it would seem that they could awaken the dead from their graves and shatter all of Hell and Heaven. Epieon once more over powered the white mystic beast, thus slamming him into and the remains of the Clock Tower. The tremor from the impact sent a devastating shockwave that caused even more damage to the already shambled city.

"Shit!!!" Larry yelled in surprise, as he tripped over a downed light post and pounded through a nearby collapsed wall. Larry's momentum rolled him a few yards ahead before coming to a complete stop. There he laid face down on the ground, barely conscious.

"Lar-AHH!!" Bee yelped as he was struck with force of the after shock, hurling Larry him and Marc to the ground with great force. Bee slightly turned his body so that Marc wouldn't take the blunt force of the impact. It wasn't a smart choice. For now only he was in working condition. Bee was the team's proprietor now.

Epieon took to the sky once more, shooting multiple blue nova balls at his adversary, who still impounded in what was left of the Watch Tower. Each made a direct hit on the white Rho's body, causing him to roar in agony.

"Larry...snff...Marc...wake up!! Snff I need help!! I—AHHH!!" A loose stream of energy tore through a vacant car right in front of Bee. It exploded send a large piece of shrapnel his way.

"Please!!" Cried Bee with a mucus-laddened voice. "Please get up!! Larry!! MARC!! AHHHH!!!!"

Then, all silenced in the wake of the amazing column of light that struck the ground with such force. Both creatures of destruction vanished in the blink of an eye, leaving their battlefield of West Mill a total catastrophe. Everything within a 2 mile radius was reduced to rubble and ashes, the buildings were leveled. The streets were lined despairingly with debris and the remains of what used to be cars and people. Luckily for the group, they were blown away by the pre-shock of the explosion.

Marc's eyes slowly open halfway. He glances over to the badly wounded Bee and Larry.

"Larry! Bee!" He cried as he quickly rose to his feet and ran gleefully to his comrades. But as he approached them, his smile of elation turned to a distressing grimace of disbelief.

"Larry? Bee? Wake up!! C'mon, I know you're okay!!" Marc calls to them as he looms over there unconscious bodies. The echoes of falling debris are heard off in the distance. It was the human formed Hazard trying to escape the cataclysm unnoticed.

"Hazard!!" Marc yelled furiously as he darted to him. "What happened here huh? If you don't tell me the truth so help me god I will kill you."

"I don't know!! I swear!!" Hazard pleaded desperately.

Marc lands a forceful punch to his face. "Get up!!"

"Torcher and Blackout. They betrayed you. They attacked your crew and won again Marc. Hehe...they won again."

Marc looks blankly to the ground as Hazard continues to taunt. "That's right. They won. And now, I'm going to leave. Seeya later, Marc." He feels around for a downed power line. He reaches one and flows through it as a current.

We lost. Marc thought as he fall back on the ground.

This is terrible…. I can't move. My pains have caught up with me… I couldn't save the city, Larry or Bee… Torcher got the last laugh again… and this new guy, he just from nowhere and made quick work me and Torcher together…. This has just not been my day…. Larry you were right…I can't do it all….…and Bee. I should've put you first. Dad would've wanted me to.

A tear rolled down the side of paralyzed face as he turns his dejected eyes toward the moon.

West Mill is destroyed. We no longer have a home. Where...where will we go?

What a shame...Marc, Larry and most importantly Bee no longer have a home. Unless they want to stay in the aftermath of West Mill City. And who was the new adversary that they fought and soundly lost to? What will become of the B-savers? Will the defeat The Dark Heralds? Find out in chapter two: Recreation and Reclamation. Oh yeah...R&R please. Tell me where my strengths and weaknesses lie. Enjoy!


	2. Repercussions

Repercussions

_The day break sun glistened off the fresh morning dew that covered the ground. The air was fresh and full of a new days scent. In the meadow, by the edge of the wood, almost in its own secluded world, stood a cottage, where our unsung heroes lay thanks to some unexpected help. The sun's rays escaped through the shutters of the adjacent window. A cool crisp breeze could be felt whistling through as well. Marc lay on the bed, peacefully, unknowing if the events that had transpired were real or just a terrible nightmare. Regardless of what happened, Marc made a vow to himself, his dear friend and his brother; Torcher will pay for this…._

Before the first syllable of the last word could escape his blooded strewn lips, Blackout is holding Marc almost of the ground by his throat. "You've just fucked up, Marc." Blackout angrily said, lifting a shining hand to Marc's face. Marc's eyes wonder to it and back to Blackout's eyes which were filled with fury. "Now time to DIE!! HYA… No. GRAND HELIX!!" Blackout spins so rapidly a mild light powered shield was quickly set up to block an incoming attack.

"No...mmmblackoutmmmm...I can't let you win." Marc started to violently shift around in his bed. Ruffling his sheets, tossing and turning even more vigorously with each agonizing second…..

_A magnificent beam of charged ionized photons shot forth from his mouth with full intent to kill. Epieon's eyes opened and not a second too soon for what seemed inevitable was quickly closing in upon him. Not going to die. Not by your hands anyway! He thought opening his mouth revealing once again his row of teeth. They began to glow red and with the same effect of Rho's Heavenly Light a reaction took place. He inhaled a vast amount of air which his glowing teeth heated into a plasma like state. "Divine Flame!!" A marvelous blue beam of superheated plasma was loosed from his mouth. It was so hot, so ardent that the top of building melted as it approached._

Beads of cold sweat begin to form on his body and trickle down his frightened face. He clenched the covers, still while tossing and turning, he even started mumbling things…

_The two beams collided with such ferocity that the shockwave destroyed the nearby clock tower, blew out all the windows in every building for a two mile radius and heated the air. The temperature grew ten degrees, if not, more._

"West Mill. Mmmm...no..." Marc tosses and kicks the covers off the bed….

_Larry...sniff...Marc...wake up!! Sniff I need help!! I-AHHH!!" A loose stream of energy tore through a vacant car right in front of Bee. It exploded send a large piece of shrapnel his way. Please!!" Cried Bee with a mucus-laddened voice. "Please get up!! Larry!! MARC!! AHHHH!!!!_

"Larry, Torcher, BEE!! AHHHHH!!!!!" Marc awoke sharply, in a cold sweat; panting heavily… panic was enveloping him like a dense mist. He jumped out of bed, ignoring the pain of his three fractured ribs and dislocated shoulder, and hurried to the door. His haste was in vain as he was greeted by a girl as soon as he swung open the door. She stood maybe a few inches shorter than him. She had long beautiful jet black hair that cascaded to her shoulder blades, with a single lock that came down the front of her face. Her eyes were a deep dark brownish color, so deep that you would think they were black. Her face was beautiful, she had true natural beauty almost to a flaw, and her skin was a perfect caramel shade that matches her ever so flawlessly. She wore a lime green leotard that hugs her curves tightly down to every detail. A pair of black jeans covered her slender, sultry hips and legs. A tight black hoody kept her body warm, which was cut off at her midriff. On any other occasion, Marc would've been delighted to have met this fine young woman, but not today. "Well I see you're finally up. You've been out for 2 days." She said while resting her hand on her hip and pushing it out seductively.

"2 days?! Damn!! Where's Larry and Bee?" Marc said trying to get past and look around her. She gently wrapped her arms around him and tried to restrain him. Then he collapsed to the ground.

"Calm down, they're fine, trust me. But you need to rest…." The mystery girl replied as she helped Marc back to the bed.

"Who are you? And where am I?" asked Marc as he sat down on the foot of the bed. As he sat down, he started to feel the repercussion of hypertension on his body.

"I'm Victoria Moore, but you can call me Tori and this is my mom's old house 30 miles south of West Mill…or what's left of it." Tori said as she flopped down beside him and leaned back on the bed, propped up by her elbows. "That's when me and the girls came by and saw you and your friend's half dead….so yeah what's your name?"

"I'm Marc Styler, but you can call me Marc, with a 'C'" Marc said trying to crack a smile but couldn't because even his facial muscles were sore. "So I take it that you were the one who wrapped me up huh?" Marc said examining his violet, bruised ribs and left shoulder. They were properly dressed and bandaged perfectly. "Thanks"

"You're welcome, Marc…with a 'C'. And my girls are taking care of your friends so just relax and recover." Tori said while sitting up straight and crossing her legs. She got up and walked to shutters and opened them, as she did Marc noticed the large, acrostic, lime green "G" on the back of her hoody. She slightly bent over and leaned on the window seal and looked out to the meadow and tree line. Marc admired her beauty from his bed, god he wished circumstances were different by they weren't and he couldn't risk to let his guard down.

"What's the G for?" Marc asked as he got up and joined her by the window. She just kept looking forward, the calm, cool breeze blowing against her face and went through her magnificent hair. Her one lock in the front swayed from side to side until it was hung on her perfect little nose.

"Girls…" she said in monotone still looking out. Marc looked at her with a puzzled look but then twisted to a regular look. He too looked out onto the grazing green meadow. "Marc…tell me something. Do you do it out of unselfishness or for the thrill?

"There is no thrill to me, Tori. And I can't say I graciously risk my life everyday for everybody…..." Marc replied still looking out to the meadow. Tori looked up to him, "But God gave me a gift and I try to do the right thing".

"Do you know why I like it out here?" Tori asked with her gaze still fixed to the beauty of Mother Nature. "The tranquility of this place is soothing, and sometimes that's the only way I have to achieve a serene state of mind".

Then an awkward silence fell upon them as they looked afar, wondering what their next moves were going to be.

However, on the other side of the safe haven, things were getting a little hectic. Though Marc had been out of it for 2 days, Larry and Bee were up and about the next day with little or minor injuries. Larry lazily laid on the couch, he had a bandage wrapped around his head from when he went through that wall…head first, and several band-aids on the areas that were pierced by Havoc's Ice shards. He had his arm over his face, and eyes closed but he was very alert regardless of his posture. Bee lay across the arms of the chair that sat almost parallel to the couch in which Larry lay. He had pretty much healed up, but still had a few minor scratches and bruises. He twiddled his thumbs in his lap with a hopeless expression on his face. The glass dining room table in the center of them was covered by blood stained bandages, and damp cotton swabs that had the strong, lingering smell of peroxide. There was a small flat screen television across from them that hung from the wall faced toward them.

I'm back. Oh and they ran out of Lifesavers." A feminine voice stated as she walked in to the dining room table. Bee's inquiring head turned toward her. The soothing, harmonic voice was followed by a very appealing girl. She was a few inches taller than Tori, about the same height as Marc. Her eyes were emerald green, the kind that give you an eerie feeling like she could see right through you…right to your soul when you gazed upon them. However she kept them hidden behind a pair of hazel tinted shades that she wore profusely. Her ebony hair was neatly braided, with cornrows that went straight to her back, then branched off and stopped middle way of her back with green beads at the end. She carried herself with the utmost of confidence, like she could have anything she wanted, and possibly could've. Although she had a much lighter complexion than Tori, she was still justified as a natural piece of work. She was athletic and very flexible, you could by her defined and toned muscles in her legs, they weren't bulky at all, but just right. She wore a snug black and lime green motorcycle jacket that fitted her tightly around her waist and chest but kept it unbuttoned at the top, revealing the middle of her chest. Her shorts were lime green with black lines that ran down the side and frankly hugged her hips quite well. They stopped right above her knees and on her feet were black Nike's equipped with white laces and a small emblem which read,"AF-1" in the middle of the last lace. This gorgeous, voluptuous beauty name is Jade Hartley. "Need anything 'else' Larry?" she asked sensually.

Larry removed his arm from his forehead and lazily looked over to the young mistress. He returns angrily to his restive position with blushing red cheeks and responds, "About time you got back."

"Hey, sis!" another girl came from the doorway on the other side of the room. She looked younger than her female companions and was a little shorter than Tori. She had ebony colored hair just like her sister but it was cut short around middle way of her neck and it was slightly curved outward at the ends. She had a well matured body and had her sisters' complexion. She wore a green belly shirt that hung almost invisibly from noodle straps, one of which was strewn to the side. Her black jeans were a little too long as the draped over and veiled her bare feet. The only thing partially visible was her toes. She had the same physique as her distinct sisters, only she was the shortest and youngest. She to her sisters is what Bee is to Larry and Marc. The willed, the determined, the innocent. Her name is Lea Hartley. "Oh, and hello Bee! I didn't see you there."

Bee looks listlessly over to the lively Lea and despondently retorts, "What are you so happy about?" She looks around questioningly and returns her gaze to him after she gets it. "Oh...West Mill. Sorry about that. You'll get over it."

Bee once again looks to her and glances away. "Lea. Shut up."

She walks close to him and barks, "I said I was sorry!" "Tori!! Get your sister!!"

Then a strong, effeminate voice echoed from the adjacent room. "Lea!!"

"Okay!! Cry baby." Lea retorted, immaturely crossing her arms and plopping down on the sofa near Larry's feet.

Larry raises his arm a little above his eyes and peaks over to Lea and Bee and then to Jade. "You. Girl." Larry calls out, looking in Jade's direction.

"Jade." She quickly corrects. "Yeah. Jade. Be a dear and get Marc for me will ya?" Larry asks rolling over lazily upon the couch.

"Your wish is my command, Larry." She responds and struts in a sultry manner.

"That girl. I swear. You know Bee?" Larry laments glancing to Bee who was still sulking.

In the other and room Tori and Marc rest upon the bed and start a conversation dealing with there lines of duty.

"So, Marc." She said stressing the C sound to toy with his name, "What is it that you do with the glorious gift of yours?"

Marc looks to the ceiling. He noticed a fractal on it chipping. The pressure from the fan below it caused it to fall and land in his lap. "Well Tori. Like I told you, I try to do right. You see, it's like force inside of me that I can let go of at will. I call it Hypertension."

She slides closer to him saying, "Interesting. Do go on."

Marc flusters slightly and continues. "With this power I can do nothing but destroy. Nothing good comes of it and really, I wish I had simple powers like Larry and Bee. Especially Larry, but most of the time it's what keeps us alive"

"Bee and Larry. Who are they exactly?" Tori inquires.

"Bee. Okay. Unlike us, he is more laid back and doesn't take much seriously. He may be the spitting image of Marc but its nothing like me, he is very uncaring but he's young. This stuff that's happened to our home is weighing heavily on his mind and spirit. I hope he comes out of it soon. As for Larry...lazy as hell and smart as hell. His power is superspeed, yet...he's lazy. Ironic right? He's not my brother, but rather a good friend. Larry intelligence is crazy. He came make a strategy so damn fast...he played me in chess one day right? I moved one time and he declares himself winner in ten minutes. In nine minutes he wins."

"Wow. Jade did that to me once. I think she can beat Larry." Marc looks at her and smiles. "Really? She that good?" Tori simply nods.

"So what exactly are the B-Savers that Larry talked about? You come up with that?"

Marc brushes that loose fallen fractal off of his pants and looks to her. "The B-Savers are us. Just us three guys working together. That's all really."

"We call ourselves the G-Savers. Oh my god. You stole our names!" She said humorously.

"We were got it first. Ha ha." Marc responds standing from the bed.

"Ahh, you name taker!" She takes a pillow and throws it at his chest.

"OOOOOOOWWWWWWW!!!!!" Marc cries as the pillow lightly hits him in his bruised chest and he falls to his already injured legs. Tori gets up and catches him before he falls forward on his stomach.

"Oh Marc! I'm sorry!" She cries and she takes his arm over her head and lifts him.

It's not your fault. It's Blackout and Torcher's. Those bastards."

Tori returns Marc to the bed with the utmost care. "Did you say Torcher?

"Why?" Marc asks. "I've heard you talk about them...but only in your nightmares. Who are they exactly?"

"Well they are part of T.D.H, the most brutal, hateful, loathful losers on the face of this Earth." Marc answered with the utmost disgust.

----------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Imagine Hell. It is a dark and desolate place. The decaying stench of a coal-like substance would fill your nostrils with every breath and quickly intoxicate and suffocate you to death. Even worse, there would be no way to escape it. You'd sew your eyes shut not wanting to see your new dilapidated fate while dreaming of a better place, or a better punishment. The ground is parched of moisture, giving it its mild warmth and dryness. The breeze that accompanied the desolate array had no true direction as it constantly switched and vacillated bringing with it constantly fresh cinders as if a tortured life was being incinerated in the distance. Because of that, if you were brave enough to open your eyes even for a second in this lowly pit, they'd inherit a reddish color to match with the smoldering environment. You turned around and around facing nothing but hot, dry, unbearable desert. Many paths unfolded, but they all led to infinity. Continuous agony, anguish and suffering only awaited thee. This is Amaterasu. No happy cloud hovered casually above the land of Amaterasu, the parallel world of which The Dark Heralds abide. Instead there was a sun, accompanied by another sun. Luckily for T.D.H there was a castle with many, many spires and levels jutting out even into the ground as if to root itself. The castle maybe the reason all life had gone on Amaterasu..._

_What do you want?_

_You know what I'm here for._

_Yes. My soul. A little more of it._

_Close. Last time you had me do more than just show myself._

_No. I didn't. You promised me that you would stop._

_Foolish man. It's either you give part of your soul, or I can leave with my powers._

_Damn you Rho. If it weren't for him...I wouldn't have to live this way._

_I need a vessel and you need powers. Your flashy skills and grand tactics won't get you anywhere. Not against you 'emperor'._

_He's no emperor. I am. Me...me...ME!!_

_With drive like that boy, you'll be emperor in no time. Heh. As long as you give me part of your soul, I'll give you my power._

_Good Rho. Feast if you must._

_I will Blackout. I will. Heh heh._

"Blackout sir!" A lowly voice yelled. Blackout quickly opens his eyes, having an intense session of meditation once again intervened. The first thing he's greeted by is a gaudy white ceiling with a dusty futuristic fan that was oscillating so fast, it's path of rotation was altering drastically, almost off the hinges. Also behind him was a window that gave him an awesome view into the almost seemingly endless evening of the hellish desert and the two suns that christened the sky with their unbridled shining beauty. And lastly, he could see the veins and nervous system of the servant sent to fetch him. The servant was frightened by the sight of the many optic nerves leading from his temples to his eyes which siphoned pure energy into them. It was a horrific but mesmerizing sight as his optic nerves would rhythmically pump at the same pace as his heart. With an amazing three-hundred forty-five degree vision, he could see this all through a special skill he was in the middle of perfecting, at least until he was interrupted.

Blackout blinks, returning his eyes revert back to their normal state, and focuses his attention to a short pale man who was dressed in torn and tattered trench coat. He was one of his many appointed servants from his leader. "The emperor has sent me to retrieve you." He said in a low, uncaring manner.

"Oh really?" asks Blackout as he raised, turned to the edge of the bed and stepped off. Atop his pallid bed rests a wool comforter that billowed all the way to the white carpeted floor and beneath them was sparkling white satin sheets topped off with a satin pillow cases. Blackout continues until he stands before him and asks drowsily while rubbing his dry eyes, "Mmmm...What now?"

"If you don't mind me waking you Sir Blackout, The Emperor has sent me to retrieve you from your confines." The servant said shooting a glare into Blackout's eyes.

Blackout's index finger twitches in surprise but he continues the drowsy act as to not alert him. Afterwards, he pats him on the chest, smiling a bright yet malicious smile. "Thanks for waking me for him, my good man."

"You're welcome si...AHHHGG!!" Blackout releases a beam of heated photons through his chest and increases the force into an umbrella-esque wave that engulfs and vaporizes him. The only thing left were cinders and tattered trench coat strewn about the reinforced red walls and black floors. He clenches his fist and quips, "Nobody wakes me up. Not for the 'emperor' anyway. Heh. What a joke." as ashes loosen themselves from his hand. The ruthless Blackout continues down the seemingly endless hallway noticing the many age-trodden portraits lining the walls of the red carpeted hall. Below them were torches that lit the refined dressed yet horrifically old faces of the portraits. "Ugly." Blackout mumbled lowly as he walked past them, staring at each one individually.

He continued to a corridor that rivaled the size and area of the Grand Terminal in New York. Accompanying him was his teammates, Havoc, Hazard and last but not least, Torcher. They were all in there basic human forms as they too had all been awakened by a servant, albeit awakened fully after they killed them as well.

"Hello. Blackout." Torcher greeted half-heartedly as well as saying his name. Blackout smiles and responds cockily, "Fine Torcher. How are Hazard and Havoc?"

"We were doing great all until you two dumbasses flew off the handle! The leader of the B-Savers still breathes." Hazard barks with a soul-piercing glare, pointing a stiff finger at both James and Devonte.

"I almost killed him because I'm the leader. General rule. The leader is the strongest. Besides, you talked to Bee the whole time. You should've killed him!!" yells Blackout as his right hand illuminates.

"Blackout, shut the hell up because I had Marc until you came." Torcher adds vigorously.

"You dumb bitch!! He was going to kill you if his Hypertension didn't fail when it did. Oh wait, it didn't fail, he turned it off. He could've killed you!! And you Havoc!! You're ice!! You lost to a guy who can run fast!! I could've killed them all hadn't you losers got in my way!!" The quarrel grew so loud that all their words grew unintelligible and almost impossible to understand. So loud it angered...the emperor.

"SILENCE!! All of you!! You all sicken me!! Look at yourselves. Arguing like a bunch of babies. You are supposed to be my heralds. The Dark Heralds."

Blackout steps forth and bows on one knee. "We are sorry, master. But as you can see, my apprentices have gotten in my way once again and-Ah ah ah, stop. You let the B-Savers slip away again. Why?" The Emperor asked expectantly.

"I can explain-Silence!! You let them escape because of what you're all doing now. Quarreling. You fools!! What's more important? Getting the light crystal, or taking glory? Also, I'd expect more of you, Blackout, my old student. I taught you and this is what you do with your powers!?! MISUSE THEM!?! I OUGHT TO KILL YOU!!! All of you!! I gave you your powers and I can as easily take them back… You are nothing without me or your powers." The emperor thunderously spat as he rose from his throne, covered in a hooded black cloak.

"Perhaps I have given you too much freedom-no master you have--SILENCE!!! Do not speak unless spoken to!!" The Emperor spat evilly, glaring at Blackout, while his demonic eyes began to glow blood red.

Blackout clinches his fists and lightly punches the ground. "I'm sorry master." He said angrily through his teeth. "Please forgive me."

"Ha, that's what you get." Torcher whispers spitefully.

Blackout doesn't bother to return with a witty comment. He just kneels, his anger and hatred incrementing every second. You can't kill me. Blackout thought to himself as he turned an eye to the throne which upon sat The Emperor. You need me. I'm the goddamn... He pauses.

A toothy leer makes itself visible upon the visage of The Emperor as Blackout falls to the ground, grasping his head in agony.

"Hey!! What's going on!?!" Torcher asked running toward Blackout. He's blown violently back by an invisible field.

"LET THIS BE A LESSON TO ANYONE THAT THINKS ABOUT DECIEVEING ME!!" The emperor declared with a powerful, staccato voice.

"AAAHHHH!! HELP ME!!! PLEASE!!" Blackout begged as he squirmed, still holding his head in the great agony. A trail of blood began to run from his nose and a blood vessels in his eyes burst.

"Blackout!!" The rest of the team yells simultaneously. "C'mon man! Get up!!"

Then it stops. And he lies there, motionless, as if dead. Hazard and Havoc run to Blackout and stand over his still body. "Torcher! Get over here quick!!"

"Wha...Blackout." He recovers to his feet and rushes over. "That could've been us. He used the Mind Crush on him. I wonder is he okay?" Hazard said half-mindedly, leaning in closer.

I didn't want to have to do that to him. The Emperor thought as watched the team circumvented around Blackout.

"C'mon you all. Let's take him back to his room." They proceed to do so leaving The Emperor laughing triumphantly behind them.

"You see...Blackout. You can't beat everyone." Torcher quipped.

"Yes...I...c..c...can. I'll..k...kill him one day." Blackout almost unconsciously promises.

Back in the foyer sits The Emperor watching the empty floor with a thought.

I can never resurrect my true army with these nomads fighting the B-Savers. But I can't let myself be known to them… at least not yet. If they don't beat the B-Savers...I don't want to have to kill them and give there powers away. My last team had that problem. I shall see how my next mission plays out.

----------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the cottage...

"They will pay dearly for what they have done and caused… I swear on every fiber of my being." Marc coldly declared as he stared promisingly out of the window. He clenched his fist tightly and the veins in his already injured arms begin to swell.

Tori slowly placed a soft hand on Marc's tightly clenched fist and caressed it gently. Marc looked over to her. His eyes met hers and were powerfully intertwined. She saw that Marc's eyes were filled with rage and malice, and he saw that her eyes were filled with sorrow and concern. Marc felt his tension slowly loosen and his malevolent fist unraveled into an innocent palm. "Marc, I understand how you feel really, but to have your heart filled with rage and malice is not the way to be."

"Bee has told me that… But I don't know any other way. Tori, they have waged an unshakable war against us for some time now… One that will never end until one of us is.…" Marc said deeply gazing into her voluptuous eyes. He quickly looks away before falling any deeper into her beautiful sorrowful eyes. "It's a cruel fate that I, Larry and Bee share and must endure…."

"You don't have to endure it alone Marc." She replied with a heart felt smile. Marc smiled weakly in response, and then took a deep sigh in relief. "You have allies now"

He looks back to her and responds, "So enough about me, lets talk about you." He struck a slight interest in her story to divert the attention from him.

Tori looked away from Marc and stood up. She turned her back to him and folded her arms insecurely; she stroked her arms as she did tentatively as well.

"What's wrong Tori?" Marc inquired in a concerned manner.

"Marc my life is a haunted by a checkered past and a destiny that chases me even to this day. No good will ever come of me." She said as she began to stroke her arms, as if she were cold and shivering. Marc noticed this immediately and got up to comfort her. Whether it was the opportunity to get her to like him or another simple guy move, he embraced her within his arms and rocked her softly.

Tori continues, "Marc, we have been on the run for a long time from T.D.H." in a very saddened state. Tori put Marc's arm down from around her and turned around. Her eyes were full of tears, her face was burdened with guilt and then one single tear began to roll down her soft, caramel cheek and fell upon her bright leotard. "Marc, I am the reason why West Mill was destroyed and I'm the reason they are relentless."

"What? What do you mean----Hey Marc, Larr-Wohhh …Is something wrong?" Jade asked as she walked in on them. Tori turned her back and wiped away her tear with her jacket sleeve. Marc looked at Jade with wide eyes.

"Oh, Hi I'm Jade!" Jade said happily grabbing Marc's hand with both of hers.

"Umm hi, now what about Larry?" Marc replied as he slowly but surely released his hand from Jade's gleeful grasp.

"Oh he just asked me to get you but I don't know why though." Jade said while slightly looking over Marc's shoulder to Tori. "Tori you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, let's go." Tori stated as she walked past both of them sternly and into the other room. Jade and Marc exchanged looks before swiftly following suite.

They enter the adjacent room that Larry, Bee and Lea are in. Marc looks over to Larry who was returning his look through his arm. "Marc good buddy. Take a seat. You too Tori."

Marc takes a seat with the help of Tori and asks, "Yeah Larry. What is it?"

"Wait Marc. Tori, isn't there a way to restore all of West Mill City." Bee instantly looks over to Larry and shifts his sight to Tori who does nothing but hunches her shoulders.

"Oh you don't know? This book here says otherwise. Read it Marc." Larry holds out the books with his other arm as to not let any light strike his tired eyes.

"_The Diary of Light_. Tori, what is this?" Marc asks, turning an inquisitive gaze to her.

She responds quickly, "Where did you find this? This is the reason why T.D.H is after us now. If they got hold of this, they could---Hey Tori." Marc interjects, "What's the Light Crystal?"

Tori snatches the book from Marc, walks over to Larry and removes his hand from his eyes. "You read my book?"

Larry smiles and nods affirmatively. "I just read it all when you and Marc left. All 256 pages."

Tori responds, "You didn't move from this couch!!"

"Correction. When I first came here, I saw that book in the shelf over there. It read it when I sent Jade to get you. Nice book by the way."

"Tori. Is this 'Light Crystal' the reason that T.D.H destroyed West Mill?" Marc asks rising from the chair.

"HOW DO WE GET IT!?" Bee yelled as he quickly shot from his chair and ran over to Tori.

"What is it?" Asks Marc.

Many questions were thrown at Tori at once so she answered reflexively with, "IT DOESN'T EXIST!!"

"If it didn't exist, why would T.D.H be after it?" Marc reasons as he walks closer to her.

"This thing, this book… this power of which it speaks of has sparked many wars before our time and caused the deaths of many. This very thing is what killed my family and it took my only brother from me. This thing is called The Light Crystal." Tori forcefully informed while holding the book up in her left hand shaking it fiercely.

"Why do they want it so bad? What does it do?" Marc inquired with pleading eyes that pierced through Tori like daggers, and this was something she could not bare. She turned away from Marc and looked away.

Jade had seen enough so she finally spoke. "Hey, why don't you guys back off? It's not like we wanted this to happen!" She said as she shoved Marc and walked so close to him, they could share breaths. Much to Marc's surprise he flew back a few steps before catching his balance. Jade had a determined look on her face, one that Marc returned with a subdued expression of anger. "What a way to show your gratitude for the ones who saved your asses."

"No Jade, that's enough…." Tori said to Jade, who was now directly in front of her. Jade just simply rolled her eyes at Marc and walked outside to the porch and sat on the white railing. However, she and Marc never stop exchanging their death glares as she walked by.

"What is with that girl?" Larry said now sitting upright on the couch, slightly slouched with his arms on his knees. His head was bowed but he slowly raised it, revealing a relaxed face. He glanced at Lea who just looked natural and shrugged her shoulders.

"Tori, please this is not the time to hold anything back." Marc pleaded as he rested his hand on the book near hers. "Just tell me everything ok?"

Tori looks over to Lea whose expression obviously read, "No." and then redirects her attention to Marc who expression simply read, "You can trust me."

"Okay Marc. Here goes." Tori said before sighing despondently. "For as long as I can remember, T.D.H has been after it because of its properties. The Light Crystal can grant one wish of revival to this thing known as, 'The Neutral.' They want it because it will revive anything, whether it's a city or an army. The leader of T.D.H wants to revive this army of his and reign upon this place called Amaterasu."

Larry quickly shoots up with a question on his busy mind. "Amaterasu. That's the Japanese sun goddess. Ah ha. AHAHA!! This is a joke and more importantly a drag. Amaterasu?! Get real. There is no place on Earth called Amaterasu and it doesn't exist in another world. Are you sure you're reading that book right, or are you just illiterate because if so, we have a job to do."

Marc looks over to Larry with a demonic glare. "Larry, real fast, do me a favor. SHUT THE HELL UP!! This is the only lead we have and you knock her opinion off like that?"

"This is bull and you know it Marc. This place doesn't exist. Like I said before, get real." Larry retorted lying back upon the sofa and placing his forearm over his eyes.

Marc sighs and rolls his wrist, beckoning Tori to continue.

"Like I was saying...within in Amaterasu is a temple. The Light Temple. The Light Crystal has to be there to be activated."

"Why does it have to be activated?" Asks Marc, raising and lowering his hand like a diligent student.

"Because it's to make sure it doesn't fall into the wrong hands. Only 'The Neutral' knows the password so only he should activate it. Now, where was I? Oh yeah. I don't know whether or not the Light Crystal exists, but I haven't seen it. This book from my parents has it in great detail, but I've never seen it."

"How do we get it?" Asks Bee as he walked over to her.

Tori sighs and responds dejectedly, "I don't know. It doesn't say. All it tells us what it is and how to work it. If it will make you feel any better, I promise you we will find you a new home okay?" Bee walks back to the couch, plops down in it and folds his arms.

"Wait. Blackout. He could control light. Do you think he could be it?"

"Impossible. He's not the neutral one. He can do that because of the beast inside of him. Like Torcher's black dragon gives him pyrokinesis."

"Oh. Tori, Larry's right. This crystal doesn't seem to exist. But if it didn't exist, why would they search for it? What makes them so sure it exists?"

"It was shown before the leader of T.D.H. Now he wants the power he saw for himself. That's how. I assure you it exists. Truthfully, that's the reason you're all here. We need you guys help."

"Whoa whoa! Time out." Larry interjected as he sat up once again and look with surprise. "So you girls brought us here, stitched us up and cared for us, just to set us up for this? I don't think so. Besides, I don't feel like getting caught in your war. Too much work."

"Marc you're the leader. What do you say? I mean, you'll be helping me and stopping T.D.H. Please?" Tori begged.

"Let me make a quick call..." Marc said whipping out the reminiscent celly. He pressed the numeral three and put it to his right ear. It didn't ring but rather the operator responded. The number you have dialed has been disconnected.

"Did you get him?" Bee asked. Marc responds pressing the number again, "Wait. Hold on. Something isn't right."

The ominous phrase was repeated. The number you have dialed has been disconnected.

Marc's eyes ran about the room in panic as he tried a third time. Denial then overtook him as he looked into the hopeful eyes of his younger brother Bee. "Noo. Uncle Asher. He must've got caught in the explosion." Marc said falling back into the chair with a downcast gaze. "He..he didn't make it..." After a long pause, he tells Tori, "Okay. We're in ."

"Damn." Larry complains silently. He then continues full voiced, "Okay. Because you have this knowledge, T.D.H will try to capture you or else take only the book. We know this because they have the time and most importantly, opportunity. They will strike within three days for they know we don't heal very quickly. We have to ambush them, you know, trick them out."

"Good plan Larry. Will we need anything?"

"No. All we need is a little brain power and a lot of luck. Got that? Now for right now, all we do is wait. Marc, go inform Jade of the plan."

"Marc, Thanks. Really this means a lot." Tori said with a brightened smile.

Marc nods and walks out of the house to the porch to inform Jade...

----------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Amaterasu...

If anything, they've found the location of the book and Larry has formulated a plan. Damn him. But still, everything is going according to my plan. Now to initiate Part One.

"Where are my Heralds of Darkness? Torcher, Havoc, Hazard!!!" The Emperor beckoned loudly. Within minutes they return, rushing back to the throne, from resting Blackout in his room.

"Listen very closely... See what just happened to Blackout? Don't let it happen to you." The Emperor said, shifting promising, yet threatening eyes to each of his lowly subordinates. Havoc and Hazard slightly bowed their heads and looked away not want to gazed upon his eyes, but Torcher's eyes remained locked with his.

"Yes master." Hazard and Havoc timidly respond, Torcher just looked at him. He then boldly asks, "But why have you summoned us my lord?"

"Your next mission of course. Do not inform Blackout when he awakens. In two days, I want 'The Diary of Light' in my possession. This book will give me all the info I need on my item. Do not fail me!! For if you do, the consequences will be dire... Oh and Torcher..." The Emperor beckoned, focusing his scarlet eyes upon Torcher specifically. "I'm leaving this one perfectly in your capable hands. I trust you won't let me down?"

"No…" Torcher stated.

They walk along the hallway and bypass Blackout's room. A weak voice calls to Torcher who slips past the bunch to answer it. He enters the white room and notices Blackout lying on his bed in the same fashion Jesus was hung on his burdenful cross.

"Torcher." Blackout bellowed lowly as if dying. "What is T.D.H? Is this what T.D.H has become? Us!! Taking orders from a fool? We should be searching for the Light Crystal, not being ordered around by this dumbass."

"Blackout. Dude. Get a grip. I don't like it either, but I have to do it. This guy, Friezell, is your father, not mine. You go ask him."

Blackout turns an eye to him. "He's not my father!!" he hissed tiredly. The veins near his eyes bulged and pulsated quickly and he turned his now evil pastel eyes toward Torcher. "My father is dead!! And besides, the only reason you're hear is because he has that little bitch you call a sister under his tyrant thumb!!! Remove yourself from my sight!!"

"Don't ever bring her up again; she has nothing to do with this!" Torcher rose from the rickety, squeaky wooden chair leaving the armrests in cinders. His anger was starting to show through the raw heat accumulating from his body.

The veins and nerves near Blackout's eyes and temples began to writhe as energy traversed through them.

"This kid here. Who does he think he is? I should be the leader of this bunch. Not that foolish... I must calm down. I can feel Rho's anger in my soul. We will have our time soon anyway. In due time." A haughty, toothy smirk arose upon Blackout's face as he closed his eyes to rest his body, mind and soul.

"Oh and another thing, the next mission we go on you wont be a part of. Leaders are strong, they don't cry." Torcher taunted. "Get your priorities straight….the maybe I'll let you back on."

----------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night has fallen upon the outer city area. Back at the cottage, Marc, Larry, Tori and Jade are up strategizing tactics for the next inevitable attack. Larry and Bee sat in gym shorts, which in this case, have to double as pajamas. Tori and Jade are dressed similarly in green noodle lace tops and black wool pajamas.

"So what's the tactic Larry?" Tori asked sitting down on the sofa beside him, placing two cups of coffee, one black without cream and one brown with cream on the glass top table.

"Okay people. And thanks for the coffee." He sips his creamed coffee and blows out the steam that was trapped in his mouth. "The house. It's too small. We have some leverage though, because we know it better. Marc, once again, you must fight Torcher. You're the only one who can-what about that guy, Larry? Blackout? He beat both me and Torcher with just his legs."

"What?" Larry almost gasps as he starts back. "Impossible. He can't beat you both…. Can he?"

Marc nods affirmatively. "Well, yeah pretty much, but he caught me when I was worn out from Torcher though. He can also control the power of light."

"Photokinesis huh? Man oh man. I need time then. He really beat both you and Torcher using only his legs? Well looks like we have an X-factor. Jade, do you girls remember ever seeing or fighting anyone like that?"

"No. It's just been those three that who control thunder, fire and ice", Jade stated.

"I'm guessing it's his beast. The correlation between beast and power stands out though. Epieon gives Torcher his pyrokinesis; Rho gives Blackout his Photo kinesis and so on."

"Wow, smart boy" Jade flirtatiously complements, as she shows a devilish smirk.

Larry looks to her and raises his eyebrow in appeal. Jade noticed this and began to feed off of it a little more.

"So Larry what gives you your powers? Do you have an abomination inside of you too?" Jade inquired trying to pick with Larry's mind and to see just how smart he was. He gently sat his coffee mug down on the table and slightly chuckled.

"Well naturally I have very quick reflexes and muscle movement, but to achieve my god-like speed I have to convert my raw aura energy into an enzyme that super-metabolizes all unneeded chemicals in my body for my entire body to use. That keeps my muscles loose and impervious to friction and cramp. I call this level one. Level two is that my nervous system gets a major stimulation when this happens. By doing this it accelerates all signals throughout my entire body. Level three is painful because if and when I need it to, I can just convert my aura to cellular energy, so my body becomes like an overheated machine. In that state, my reflexes are so fast, they border precognition and my body heat breaches 150 degrees. So to answer your question, no I'm just your average Larry with a few tricks up my sleeves." Larry informed the others, showing off his supreme intellect with pride.

"But Larry what happens when you, you know, exceed your limit?" Tori asked

Larry smiles as he gets to show off his intelligence more. "It's kinda complicated see---His particles will become too unstable and your atoms will all smash and go into a thermonuclear reaction after which, your body will discharge the energy in the form of an explosion, right?" Jade interjected while filing her nails. She just looked up and shrugged her shoulders with the expression "What?" written on her face. Marc and Larry were in total shock at her response, she had just unfathomably explained something that even the great Larry couldn't. Tori expected that much of her companion and just continued sipping her coffee calmly.

"Yeah…something like that." Larry simply said as he sat back in shock. He couldn't believe it, he had just been outsmarted by a girl, and the thing is…. he liked it.

"Marc. I have a question. How did this fight begin? Not the last few, but just this one in particular." Asks Tori, before cautiously wrapping her index finger tightly around the handle of the cup as to not burn the top of her finger.

"I don't even know. We were following my uncle Asher out because every night he'd leave to go somewhere. We'd ask him and he'd just say, 'Oh here and there.' So we tracked him to a crowd and then we lost him, but we met with T.D.H. instead. It was like they knew we'd be there."

"Oh." Tori simply replies. "Well I know there was one before this. Tell me how the previous one started."

Marc takes a deep breath and goes on to say, "Well Tori. It happened like this. A year ago, we were at the base of the waterfall in between the South Mill Construct and West Mill City..."

xxxxxxxxxxx

xxx

xxxxxxxxxxx

Marc and Torcher stood above a rather gaping cliff and behind them was a waterfall that, to the untrained eye, fell gracefully into perpetuity. Havoc was on his way, riding a trail of ice he further creates whilst skating along it and Hazard rode through clouds he'd converted into cumulonimbus clouds. At this point they could not convert to their full elemental forms. The B-Savers were also at a loss as their skills were not yet developed.

Marc, of course, recklessly led the first assault on Torcher with a heavily thrown punch to the face, sending him flying to air. The bold move caught Torcher totally of guard, but Hazard and Havoc quickly countered by advancing on Marc knocking him into a lone tree. Larry and Bee arrived late but surely and swiftly backed Marc up. With a blurry of punches and kicks, Bee and Larry forced Hazard and Havoc back to another ledge and further to the edge of the chasm. Torcher returns unnoticed and went to punch Bee but Larry caught on quickly and kicked him straight in the air toward the cliff Marc was on. Marc realizes this opportune moment and grins powerfully as this is the perfect time to try his, at the time, unpolished Soul Grenade that he hadn't half mastered yet. He boldly, yet stupidly leaps out into the chasm trying to cross paths with Torcher. Once above his flying adversary, he slammed his hands together and unfolded his palms out in front of him. The thought of death didn't cross his rabid mind. Only a simple prayer. Please God work!! With a closed eye, fervent cry, he calls, "Soul Grenade!!" A bright greenish-white sphere manifested in front of his palms. Its conception met with much praise as Marc cried, "Yess!! Now HA!!!" as he forced it out toward Torcher. He winced his eyes shut and was slightly forced back by the recoil of the blast. He prayed his Soul Grenade would work for he knew it'd propel him back again. Slightly death-defying, slightly...ingenious.

"Wha...Whoa!!" Torcher glanced up quickly, catching in his sight Marc's Soul Grenade which was no less than six feet away. He recovered just in time to contest the attack with a blue fireball that he quickly produces from his left hand. Wrong choice. The two powerful attacks collided and cancelled each other out producing a shockwave so forceful, it fiercely blew Marc back to the wall of the cliff and Torcher even deeper into the gorge. The blast created a dense plume that somewhat shrouded Marc and Torcher from each other. Torcher landed in an area unreachable by Larry. Bee could try him but he only scoffed lightly at the fact as he realized if Torcher were to move, he'd fall to his quick untimely death.

"You think its funny Bee!?! Okay, watch this!!" He extended an open palm and threw it to a tree. From his palm shot a fireball that hit a tree perched atop another ledge on the side of the other cliff. It cracked loudly as it gave way under its own weight and came crashing down with thunderous cracks and a slam. A small bridge was open from cliff to cliff as well as a way to jump to Bee and Larry. Torcher stepped upon the tree and jumps from it to the same ledge Larry and Bee stood upon.

"Oh shit! I'll be back Larry. Handle these two for me." Bee said, charging headstrong at the obviously stronger Torcher. He leaped in the air and cocked his fist back behind his head only to do negative damage to Torcher as he simply thrusted a heated palm to his open chest. After being knocked down with massive oppression, Bee shook it off and charged at him once more only this time harder.

"Bee! Don't be stupid!!!" Larry yelled, efficiently holding back both Havoc and Hazard who could not compete with his abnormally high speed. They each exchanged blows. For a while it seemed even, but Larry came to the conclusion that Torcher was toying with him and could, in this case, turn up the heat anytime. Torcher dodged Bee's short armed punches and short legged kicks with playful simplicity. Bee wouldn't hold down Torcher for long and even he knew this. He left Havoc and Hazard looming dangerously over the edge of the cliff. Even worse, they were holding on by their irregular sense of balance and the back of their heels.

Larry dashed to help out Bee. Now things were complicated for Torcher. He had to use all his strength to dodge Bee and the lightning limbs of Larry. Damn. I can't handle them both! Torcher contemplated backing off. He crossed his arms across over shoulders and yelled, "Nova Sphere!!" A shield of compact azure heat waves enveloped him and as he threw his arms open it expanded outward effectively knocking Bee and Larry back to the edge of the seemingly bottomless cliff. They quickly recovered and stood their ground, with a adrenaline driven pants and breaths, ready for more.

Torcher walks upon them and asks, "So, you two ready to die?" while forming a whit hot fireball in his hand.

"Not today Torcher!" Marc yelled running along the tree to the other edge of the cliff.

"No. NO!!" Torcher rests his hand on the tree which subsequently started to incinerate.

Marc leapt once again into the air. Torcher shoots two fireballs at him which he deflects with his wrists.

"No!! Nova--" A powerful fist meets his words. Marc's right punch was so hard, it propelled Torcher into the rocks that lined the cliff on which they stood. By that time Hazard and Havoc had caught up to them again. Havoc extended his arm and a pure light blue beam erupted from his palm, instantly freezing everything in its path, including the whole cliff side and incidentally Marc's feet. Hazard took the initiative by his fist glowing with raw electricity and ferociously attacked Marc with a barrage of super charged punches. All Marc could do was wrist shield himself as the onslaught was then intensified even more as Havoc entered as well. "Dammit, Marc!" Larry runs between Hazard and Havoc and utilizes a jumping spin-kicked. He administers it to Havoc's not glass, but ice jaw from his blind side. Continuing with left over inertia, he extends his other leg and connects with an oblivious Hazards nose, sending him flying into the rock cliff.

Walking up to him slowly with a questioning smirk, Larry inquires to Marc, who trying to break his feet loose, "How do you get us in theses situations my good friend?" Marc only shot a glare to Larry and looked at the ice which returned his glare with his annoyed reflection.

"Larry, how about you shut the--Here, let me help you out." Larry interjected as he formed two orbs of aura in his hands and shot them at Marc's feet shattering the ice in millions of tiny shards.

"Thanks." Marc exclaimed joyfully, "But what would've happened if he blew your legs off?"

"It won't happen." Larry lazily said before tightening his leg muscles and leaping off to find Bee once more. Marc just looked at him with a puzzled look and yelled while flailing his arms, "So you're just going to leave me here like this?!?" Larry, then simply yelled "You'll survive. You always do" Marc turned his head back to the two remaining Heralds who were now recovered from the earlier blows dealt by his right hand man, Larry.

"Just you Marc?" Havoc questioned, extending a rather sharp icicle from his upper wrist. "C'mon. Without Torcher, ya nothing to me." Havoc rushed in and tried for a stab, but Marc gracefully side-stepped and notices Hazard running up behind him. He grabs Havoc's arm and twisted it, causing him to face Hazard. Once again Marc pulled of another tactic. He used Hazard body as a shield against Hazard's electrified punches. Havoc yelped in distress as he was painfully electrocuted by the highly executed assault, and became slightly incapacitated. Marc lifted his leg and kicked Havoc onto Hazard which caused them both to lose balance and tumble to the ground and bicker. Marc stood over them with a triumphant smirk, cupped his palms in front of him and quips, "Seeya. Soul Grenade!!"

However, much to Marc's surprise, an adjacent blue fire beam flies from the hole beside them and quickly dismisses the Soul Grenade by deflecting it away. Marc's eyes sprained on an anonymous figure but he quickly made out who it was…. Torcher…ah crap. Marc thought, looking into the hole, noticing a small light that grew in brilliance. "He's powering up. Time to go!!" He grabs a nearby vine and swings out into the chasm below him.

Torcher exits the cave, hair ablaze and a smug look of disgust on his face. He was humiliated at the fact that these amateurs could keep up with him or possibly even…no he couldn't bring himself to even begin to think about it. He looked at Havoc and Hazard who lay upon each other. A nerve in his temple bulged from anger as he barked, "Get the hell up you two!!" Bee and Larry showed up from the other ledge across from where Marc was standing.

"GET UP!! NOW!!!!" He said walking over them.

Torcher gritted his teeth at the sight of the trio and reverted out his hands out, he concentrated his energy to his hand and rapid burst of fireballs erupted from his palms. Havoc and Hazard followed and let loose their blast of air-cutting icicles and lightning currents. The ballistic barrage of fire, thunder and ice rained hard on the waterfall behind Marc as they missed repeatedly.

"Bee!! How did you get over here?"

"Larry. I flew!! I mastered my power!!" Bee yelled in excitement. Not a good move.

"NO you dumbasses!! Shoot where he's going to be, not where he's at!!! You know what, shoot at them." They then turn their sights to the other young unaware heroes, Bee and Larry.

"That's good. How'd you do it?" Larry asked.

"Larry. Your cheek. You're bleeding." Bee informs. Larry doesn't notice until he looks back up to Havoc who was forming another ice spear.

Back on the cliff Havoc takes notice. "Did you see that? His reflexes didn't activate."

Torcher grins. "He can't react to something he doesn't notice. Keep this in mind Havoc."

"You just had to yell didn't you Bee?" Larry asked running along the edge of the cliff.

"I didn't know. Whoa!!"

"Okay, let's just go now." Larry responded as they took cover behind huge boulders and massive oak trees. Lower your head Bee! Now move!! Move!! Larry instructed, almost like a general under fire. Small bits of rock and bark were sent their way but it didn't deter them at all for they knew Hazard, Havoc and Torcher were aiming to kill.

"Oh no. No where to go!! I don't want to return fire and risk you Bee." Upon those words, Marc swung in beside them

"So where were you guys? You had me worried?" Marc stated between attempts of firing back small, weak aurora colored orbs of energy.

"We were looking for yo-AH!...we figured it wouldn't take too long." Bee replied as he narrowly dodged a lightning wave, while trying to fire crimson spear shaped blast.

"See I knew something like this would happen, how did you guys get me to do this?" Larry griped as he lay on his stomach behind the dead oak log with his hands over his head.

"What's wrong Larry? Scared? Ready to go?" Marc asked ducking and returning fire every time the opportunity presented itself.

"Let's go then. Ready Bee?" Marc grabs Larry and Bee's arm.

Torcher calls for a cease fire, once Marc had finally stopped his assault. "You think they're dead. Torcher?" asked Hazard as he discharged the electricity.

Marc surprises them by jumping from level to level until he reached the summit of the cliff with his companions in arm. From there he let go of his comrades and they proceeded swiftly back to South Mill.

Before proceeding into the city, Marc turns and victoriously responds, "Thanks for the practice but we have something way important to do, so we're just gonna go now. Peace!" His brother Bee also adds his little quip by sticking his tongue out at them. Afterwards they dash away.

"They got away, Torcher…again. This is the second time." Havoc ridiculed as he stepped beside Torcher, placing his arms smugly behind him.

"Until the next time… sayonara, Marc Styler..." Torcher retorted with an evil smirk of delight. A column of light lowered upon them and rose quickly leaving not a single trace of T.D.H. behind.

xxxxxxxxxxx

xxx

xxxxxxxxxxx

"And that fight was easy, Tori." Marc said as the thoughts returned to him. "A little too easy. That's probably why there leader called for that guy. Blackout."

"Good fight I must add Marc, but people. Listen up. They could strike at any moment. We need a plan."

Jade chuckles, look in Larry's direction.

"What's so funny Jade?" He said raising his coffee and sipping a little of it.

"Nothing...nothing. Just...Larry you of all people missed the basics."

Larry looked over to her with a look of wonder. "What are you talking about?"

Jade smirks, and pops the noodle strap in a prideful, flashy style and moves a single braid behind her ear. "First we need to brief their possible strategies. It's four of them. If they enter the back, two will be in the front. If they come from the ceiling, one will enter the front and one will enter the back to cut us off and the two from the ceiling will move in on us. Truthfully, all we can do is fight."

"Wow Jade." Larry says after sipping the rest of his coffee. "No wonder Tori calls you smart."

Jade's cheeks flush as she responds, "Just like you, I make the plans for our team too so yeah. Thanks."

"Enough with the flirting." Tori interjects. "Marc, Jade's right. All we can do is fight at this point. And from what I've heard here, fighting them is just about futile."

"No…forget the house" Marc said calmly. "We have to take this fight to them. Do something they won't expect."

"Marc. That's perfect!!" Larry said placing a congratulatory hand on his shoulder.

"No it's not, how will we know how to prepare?" Tori ask looking expectantly to Marc.

"That's the thing. We don't. We never do, they attack relentlessly with no warning anyway. That's why we need to take this fight else where, you know hold them off long enough for us to retreat and relocate."

"NO!!" Marc said, raising fiercely from his the chair. "We cant back down from them! Especially not now, that's exactly what Torcher wants!" Marc interjects furiously rising from the couch.

"Marc!! We don't have time for your egotistical drive!! That's what got us it this spot in the first place!!!" Larry snapped back as he too rose from the couch.

Jade then works her magic. "C'mon Larry. Just calm down" She tells him softly, even rubbing Larry's forearm, fearing an altercation would follow.

Marc did nothing else but sits down and clenches his fist tightly. "So that's it……. We run like cowards? "

"For now Marc. It's our only reasonable option so far." Tori said putting one arm on his back rubbing it softly and the other on his tensed fist once again caressing it.

"Okay. Then are we set now?" Larry said sitting down along with Jade on his left arm.

"Whatever." Marc said as he got up and walked back to his "room" that he had slept in for the past two days. As he walked off, Tori was left on the couch puzzled, but just sighed and walked in the opposite direction towards her room. They stopped halfway through the room and looked at each other before a faint smile appeared on their faces, then they continued their stroll to their respective rooms.

Larry and Jade were left on the couch all alone. Although Jade was just about groping Larry's arm, she had been watching the whole thing. "I wonder what that was-" she stopped it mid-sentence she noticed that Larry was sleeping peacefully and soundly, even after an argument. She smiled as she slowly got up from the couch, making sure not to disturb Larry's peaceful, much needed slumber. Jade put a green blanket over him and kissed him goodnight on his forehead.

Goodnight Larry, sleep well because we need you…. I need you. Just please be careful….. She thought considerately as she entered her room, worried of the near future.

----------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now high noon in Amaterasu. The desert even cracked under the immense pressure and heat of the powerful, ambient suns. It did not affect our protagonists, The Dark Heralds in anyway though as they rested inside of the intimidating, almost unapproachable dark tower. In it, Torcher was contemplating his next mission...

"This mission is getting to me." Torcher griped as he leaned against the hallway's wall with his mahogany hued hands in his pockets.

He turns his attention to a flickering light down the hall. It inspired his question but he held it in. His next assignment and what happened to Blackout was all he could think about. It may be loyalty, it may be fear, but what The Emperor did to Blackout was something he did not want.

Jesus Christ man. I'm trying not to turn out like Blackout and have my mind...can't think about that. He lifted off the wall and rubbed the bundles of tiny hairs that laced his aching chin.

"The Emperor made me the leader of this crew." Then it came to him. "You know what? We're going now. Right now." He turns to his right and walks briskly down the narrow red hall toward Havoc's room purposely passing Blackout's.

"Havoc, Hazard." Torcher called with authority walking into the room that contained both Havoc and Hazard. "Gather the elites. We're making the move today."

Havoc and Hazard glance at each other and then back to Torcher. "But what did The Emperor say? I believe he said tomorrow." Havoc replied, rising from his brown wicker chair.

"Let's try not to piss him off. Okay? Besides, I'm tired of waiting. We all know Larry knows what we know."

After an elongated sigh of exasperation, Hazard asks tiredly, "Okay. Let's get do. When do we leave?"

Torcher turns his eyes to a crooked wall clock and responds, "In fifteen minutes. Meet me out in the desert with the elites."

"What about Blackout?" Havoc inquired, walking to the door and looking out to Torcher who was continuing down the hall. "He's valuable you know."

"He's not going…." Torcher said as he exited the room.

I'm in-charge now. He thought to himself with a devilish smirk.

----------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It is exactly 1:00 a.m. Eastern Time. The moon is now looming directly above, shining its silver light upon the other half of the world. The insomniac Tori enters the den and notices Larry enjoying a wonderful slumber under the green cover Jade provided him. He hadn't even rolled, nor was he snoring. Basically, he was quiet as a church mouse.

"You're indeed amazing Larry. How do you sleep so peacefully under these conditions?" She asked continuing to Marc's abode.

Mmmmm, Jade...fluff my pillows...fluff it good...mmmmmm...thank you...

"Talking in your sleep huh? Sweet dreams Larry. Sweet dreams." She said grabbing 'The Diary of Light' from the glass top table.

She enters Marc's room and is hit with the aroma of sweat and musk. The room was humid and filled with a vapor that tasted redolent to salt. She looked to the floor and noticed Marc doing one-handed push ups and from what she heard, he was on eight hundred seventy-five and counting. She watched as his tightly toned biceps and triceps flexed when he went up and then down again.

"So Marc, pushing your limits again?" She said sitting upon the bed in the same spot as before.

"Yeah...876...You know what it do...877. Just trying not to flake off...878. Why aren't...878 you sleep? 879."

"I can't sleep,.. just too much stuff to think about."

"890. Enough of that." Marc rose from the floor after another bout of push-up and continues, "So tell me about your brother."

"Well, you and him are similar in many ways." Tori places one leg over the other and places her hands on her shin.

"Oh really?" Asks Marc, taking a seat beside her.

"Driving, strong willed, egotistical… shall I go on?" Tori jokily asks.

"Wow. Just one question. What happened to him?"

Tori was reluctant to answer. "It's ok. You can tell me."

"...Marc, he just disappeared… I've been trying to search for him too, as well as being on the run from T.D.H." She sobbed, fighting back the tears.

"Don't worry, I'm here and I promise I'm not going to disappear ok?" Marc said placing a hopeful hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you Marc. Now put down your arm. You're a little musky." Tori replied with a sniff and a warm smile.

"Think you're funny now huh?"

"Well you know. I try. Heh heh."

Ring the doorbell rings, ruining the moment. To top it off, it occurs at1:15 in the morning.

"Hold on Marc. I'll be right back." Tori said laying the book on the bed, rising from the it and exiting through the door.

Tori continues past the couch were Larry was. He wasn't there but the light in the bathroom was on and the door was closed. He must've had to pee. Tori paid it no mind and continued to the door. "I wonder who this could be at this hour of night. If it's my aunt coming to check on us again I..." She opens the door and before her is none other than….. "Torcher!!" Along with him was his entourage composed of Havoc who was completely frozen and Hazard, fully charged and three elites who were dressed in torn garb. The elites resembled shadows to help them sift quietly and unseen through the darkness

Torcher stood at the door slightly leaning on the door knob. Tori backed from the door in fear and total shock, she couldn't believe this was happening, at least not now when their guard was down. Larry was right. She thought as she stared into the flaring eyes of Torcher. He noticed this and maliciously taunted with a vile grin upon his face, "Long time no see….Tori."

She wanted to scream for Marc but she couldn't find the words, she was breathless and stuttered profusely.

No…not now! Marc! Marc!! MARC!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"I wonder what's taking her so long." Marc asked as he watched the door, waiting for the first sliver of light to break through. He is still in his room sitting diligently as he awaited Tori's return. "Hm. She left the book. Let's take a look at it."

He picks it up and begins to read.

_Aug/23/1976. It's freezing out here and we still haven't found the artifact. I'm beginning to lose hope here. Eon is with us. Supposedly he can feel its presence. I don't believe him. Omari on the other hand is making... _

"Omari? No it can't be." He looks to the door and inspects the bottom of it. The light wasn't blocked so no one was coming. He continued to read... _Progress. Even digging through the snow. Maybe he's losing his mind, but it's the only lead. Besides. Eon says it's right here beneath us. Wait. He's found it!! It's about time. Now we ca... _

Marc hurriedly flips the page, exchanging glances with the underside of the door. The next page was seemed to be torn out so he continued on. It was then he found something disturbing.

_This beast is chasing us!! Eon, Omari and Altair are handling it the best way they can. We need more help!! Oh Lord no...Eon's been knocked out and Omari is alone. He needs help. He needs... _Then a shrill scream echoes from the den. "MARC!!!"

Marc shoots up and runs to the den where he sees Torcher standing over of Tori with a menacing grin.

"Torcher." Marc said walking to him slowly. "You don't know what you're doing."

"Torcher flares up and walks to him with equal speed retorting,"No my friend. You don't."

They both cock their arms back ready to explode with force and...gotcha. Sorry folks, but you gotta wait until chapter three, Bloodlines. Seeya later.


	3. Disgrace and Deception pt 1

Bloodlines

_I gaze into his eyes, holding back this wave of fear that is threatening to overtake me. He continues to gaze back. No fear was present in his abnormally soulless, heartless eyes. He senses my terror, my distress...my trepidation. I could feel his hate for me emanating from his enkindled eyes. All those times I slipped through his hands, it's all coming back to me. The locks have broken. My body then went cold and numb, as if rigor mortis had over taken me, yet my soul burned vigorously as his gaze penetrated this mere shell of skin like a toothed blade. Each second his malicious smile would grow, causing that blade to twist and ebb within my skin. My soul. I'm so cold. I've been embraced tightly by the chilling, paralyzing arms of fear. The longer I stare into his demonizing eyes, the colder I become. He steps forward and I involuntarily slide back with a slight quiver. His stare seemed to siphon all my strength, all my hope and replace it with a feeling so...so painful I could not begin to describe it. The only word that can begin to describe this unnatural, unnerving feeling is fate. I was actually afraid of this man, because in the far reaches of my mind, I knew I could not beat him and if I tried, my attempts would be, at the very least, futile. My breathing became stifled. My vision was starting to become blurry. I felt like dying. He administered all these thoughts of my inevitable demise, utilizing only the power of a rather simplistic weapon. A powerful, fervent gaze..._

Tori's heart was pounding heavily as Torcher with a brilliant, toothy grin that boasted unbridled contempt and malevolence, advanced slowly toward her, beaming into her eyes a crippling gaze of strong belligerence. The flaming gape of his soul-searing eyes disheartened her so immensely that everything in the room had seemed to vanish into a sable, swarthy nothingness. The walls, the floors, everything that was once assuring and encouraging had been violently ripped away and replaced with deep, disturbing world of a twilit hue. Only she and the superior, almost unbeatable Torcher were present in this world. Fright circulated through her, paralyzing her even intoxicating her with such a powerful pain, she had no choice but to succumb to it, after which, her emotions, her reflexes were no longer hers but the marionette strings Torcher bounded her by. The longer Tori stared at Torcher, even taking those inadvertent scampers backward, her trepid eyes still meet with his keen, heated ones. After realizing the fear he'd forcefully but successfully injected into her, Torcher decides to reason. "Tori." He harked, causing her to scamper backwards into the living room wall, "Please. Just give me the diary. I really don't want to have to...hurt you." Tori closed her eyes and embraced the book tightly as she slid her back against the cold wall. "No Torcher. You won't get this book." She boldly retorted with a quiver, "It was given to me by my parents to protect. I WILL NOT LET YOU HAVE IT!!"...

I will not let you have it...I will not let you have it... Tori cried as she tossed and turned throughout her bed, tangling and entwining the jade satin sheets. The once neat patterns of her finely crafted cot refreshed and designed with powerful Japanese aesthetics had now become a snarled web of tears, fear and fabric. Tori found her trapped within the only place she thought was a haven from the dreaded Torcher. Her mind was disheveled in powerful nightmare; beads of sweat slithered down her chest and forehead colliding and merging with themselves as they made their way hastily to the awaiting sheets below.

Oh really, is that how you want it? You dirty little girl... Marc mumbled unconsciously as he tumbled blindly over the small ridges and hills made of cover. Deep within his dream, he says with a toothy grin, Bend your back a little more...that's it. Like that... Obviously, he's having one of 'those' dreams again. Even the untrained could tell this as saliva started to roll from web of his mouth, over his cheek and down to his pillow like a malfunctioning faucet. It is indeed amusing, but it was his dream. Unfortunately, for him though, the line connecting him to his fantasy female was about to be suddenly disconnected. The sounds of Tori's tear-laced lamentations could be heard far off from other side of his. He subconsciously reacted to it by lazily rotating his battered body halfway in the bed, his head dragging askew limply on his neck from no more than the force of rotation from his lower body. After transitioning weakly, he halted drowsily once he found a new position his tall, long body could smoothly conform to. Also, when he halted, his head dropped to the drool-saturated pillow with a sticky and wet sound. It was comical at best. He now lay in deep slumber facing the ceiling with closed eyes as he rubbed the peach fuzz stubble interlaced with saliva that lined his tan chin. He sighed sleepily and rested his hand by his side as he fell deeper into sleep.

A few seconds ticked by unnoticed on the old and decaying brown grandfather clock that rested silently in the living room. Everyone was still asleep and Tori rolled painfully in bed. She releases a cry that was brimming with pure anguish as she tightly and closer gripped her pillow, almost tearing asunder. This cry provoked an immediate surge of awareness in Marc's mind as his eyes shot open, revealing weary bloodshot oculars. He shifts them timorously, as if calibrating them once more before rising up to a tired hunched sitting position even cracking a few bones and joints on his way up. He leans his neck to one side and then another, both times garnishing a loud responsive crack and stares into the dark void of the room that returned his analytical and impertinent gaze. With a deep, gaping yawn and a quick back scratch, he mutters tiredly with upper eyelids woozily floating half above the lower ones, "I coulda sworn I heard Tori just now."

He lifted his right hand to scratch the back of his neck, paused and dropped it out of sheer laziness. With no further ado, he fell back in bed, unable to maintain that subtle alertness. Then, a feminine cry encompasses his ear which causes them to twitch instinctively with interest and understated fear.

"Oh crap." He lamented throwing the sheets from his legs by rushing to the door with newly excavated drive. He could tell where it originated by the gold ring of illumination from the hall that laced the door. Marc swung open the door, causing it to release a weak breeze that chillingly awoke him more as it caressed the small beads of apprehensive sweat that saturated his bare chest. He trudged loudly to her door with heavy steps trying to intimidate what he thought was an intruder as he called,"Tori!!!" along the way.

Marc's lonely calls of concern, his stamps of inexcusable loudness and Tori's cries of woe and torture are caught be every ear throughout the house awakens just about everybody with the exception of the weary Brandon, sending them into what seemed like a subtle twilit whirl.

"Damn man...what's wrong now?" inquired Larry as he brought up Marc's side. Tow doors opened as the walked passed and out of them came following was the voluptuous vixen Jade and the little illustrious intimidator Lea.

"Tori!!" The girls, along with the high soprano Marc, cried. Marc's shrill nonetheless, masculine voice was more distinctive than the others were. "Tori!! What's wrong?!?" He averted his inquisitive gaze to Jade and asked, "Why can't we just open the door?"

"Even though your cries my concern her, sad as it may be, they will be struck useless because Tori doesn't respond when she sleep. Even if she was sleeping lightly still trapped within this dream she keeps having which just callously claws her apart from the inside."

"Jade!! Lea!! Somebody please help me!!" whines the suffering Tori as she whips around in the now half-covered bed, trying with all her soul to expel herself from what she saw as a hellish nightmare. Everyone in the hall freezes as they stare at Tori's door as if to destroy telekinetically it with a amazingly concerned gaze. "We're coming Tori!! Hold on!!" declares Marc as he exchanged a glance with them. "Let's get moving people!!" Everyone picks up and runs for another meter to the door. Ironically, even though Marc had devised a plan, the hectic group tended not to follow as shoulders, hands and even Larry's face were pressed against the door as they did everything but burn it trying to get to Tori. The only response to there efforts they received was Larry yelling indecipherable expletives and moans of misspoken, mispronounced words of agony from Tori.

"What do you think is going on Larry?" asked Jade as she slammed her small body against the door administering to the back of Larry's head a small keen elbow.

"I don't know, but dammit...GET OFF OF ME!!" He pressed his hand against the door and pushed off, taking with him the brigade of mindless yet concerned teens.

"Damn people! Act like you all have some sense!! Can't we just think our way though rather than attempt to break the door down!?!"

Then an unnoticed door off to the left opened. "Who could that be?" asked Lea. Her question was soon answered because within seconds, out of the void that was the guest room slowly walked the unnoticeably perturbed Bee rubbing his left eye with the neap of his index finger in a slumberous fashion. With blurred and hazy vision, gazed upon the blobs of colors and sizes that he could interpret was his friends, family and the newcomers. He took four foot-dragging steps to them. His ears began to beat with the scrawled clutter of noises that were complaints and calls. "Guys." He bellows with a deep sleep filled voice, his eyes bloodshot red.

"Brandon? What are you doing up so late?" asked Lea as she turned to him with a questioning yet innocent face. He reached out his small hand and pushed Lea out of his way causing the crowd to split into their own factions. He then tiredly wrapped has hand around the gaudy golden knob of the mahogany door and simply twisted it to the left and the right. With no force at all, he nudged the door and it slide open, revealing Tori laying in her undone bed, trembling lightly while firmly embracing a damp pillow. Bee then turns without a sound and walks back to the guest room. "Thanks...um...Brandon." Lea stuttered out as Bee continued with a tired gait to his room. He angrily slams the door behind him before mumbling lowly, "Use your brains next time will ya?"

Thanks to the ingenious Bee, the door swiveled open squeakily on its hinges. Nothing stood between them and Tori. "Uhhh….Tori?" Marc inquired as he sauntered deeper into her room. Upon entrance, one would become no less than transfixed upon the work of art that was Tori's bed which resided about ten steps forward from the door. Tori's bed is finely crafted with an oriental aesthetic as the endings of the emerald railings at the head and foot of the bed tapered of into an upward hook-like décor. The comforter which was now on the floor was a soft red and the sheets were a light green. On each side of this tapestry of sleep-ware were average, yet seemingly invisible windows equipped with jade drapery and matching Venetian blinds. She obviously kept them squeaky clean as no spots were noticeable on them. A short, yet rather long dark brown six-drawer dresser equipped with a mirror that could be noticed as soon as the door was opened rested far up the left wall adjacent to the bed. The handles were crafted to resemble gold. The crafters only succeeded in making a gaudy, nonetheless impressive door knocker look-alike. Lastly, in the bottom right corner of the room, which is beside the dresser, was a small probably forty year old chair. One could infer this from the chipping wood and the loose bracings at the bottom of it. Oh, and a ceiling fan so average in creativity, it would go easily unnoticed.

Marc absorbed all this in one take, but was too worried about Tori to ask who the interior designer. As he proceeded deeper into the confines of her room, he could feel the sweat that was palpable in the atmosphere caress his face like a damp morning mist and the smell of anguish and turmoil began to circulate through his nostrils. Larry, who was still near the door along with the group, turned and whispered to them, "Let's move people."

"Tori!!" Marc yelled as he vigorously nudged her back and forth. "Tori wake up!! You're having a nightmare!! Wake up!!"

As Marc began to nudge her harder, the idle minded Tori strongly backhanded him across the face, sending him flying straight to the floor. After the feeling scraping the pain of Marc's incisor shoot through her left hand, Tori abruptly threw her seemingly sealed eyes open.

"Hey Tori." Marc said caressing his sore jaw, "You were having a terrible nightmare. And you smacked the hell out of me too."

Tori looked around the room at all of her friends. They stared at her caringly as they all began to crowd around her. "Tori." Jade said as she sat down on the bed beside her, "I'm guessing you had that dream again right?" Tori lie in bed panting heavily. The oh so obvious answer to that question kindled Tori to do no more than shift her red eyes to Jade and back to the ceiling fan.

"What is she talking about Jade?" Asked Larry as he approached Marc, took his hand extended from his long arm and lifted him to his feet. "Every few days Larry, I have this dream. This time it was different."

"How so?" Asked Jade. "This time it was detailed. There was blood, gore, all of that. This time Bee, Larry and Marc were ripped apart before my eyes. And of course, I was forced to watch it repeat itself." A glistening tear made its way softly down the side of her already dampened cheek. "It's over now okay." Jade assured.

"What the hell is going on here Larry?" asked Marc as he rubbed his gums, inspecting them for blood. "It's a girl thing obviously. We should just leave it alone." responded Larry with arms folded regally over his less than muscular chest. "Besides, she'll tell us in the morning anyway...Marc!!" Without a doubt, Marc was busy making his way over to Tori. "Marc!! Don't interfere you fool!!" whispered Larry with a raspy voice. Marc didn't heed Larry's warning for he continued to blissfully march to her.

"Tori." Marc called softly. "What did you dream about specifically?" Tori's eyes shifted to him and remained transfixed in his. "It was nothing Marc. Don't trouble yourself over me. Please."

"Tori please I want to know. I want to be a friend. C'mon. Let's go to the den." Marc suggested.

Jade looked to Larry and back to Tori. "Tori, really, take a load off. Let's go talk the night away. K?" Tori only smiled as she rose from bed and made her way to the den.

"Marc, this isn't right. I feel as if I've missed something." Larry elbowed and uttered worriedly to Marc as he swaggered past him. "You're missing Jade, kid. That's all." He retorted with a toothy smile.

They all enter the den and take there awaiting seats correspondingly. Tori took residence beside Marc on the three-seater couch and Larry and Jade on the love seat.

"Okay Tori, tell me what's on your mind." Marc said, resting his arm over her shoulder and rocking her softly.

"Marc. This thought is not a thought. It is the thing I pray doesn't become a reality." Tori pauses, sighs deeply and slowly turns her bloodshot eyes to her right causing them to meet and entwine with Marc's auburn half-open eyes. This dream, I always have. Everyone that gets close to us, close to our team...is killed off by them."

"T.D.H I presume?" Added Larry. Tori responds with a positive nod. He looks to his weary hands and clenched them tightly before responding, "They just don't quit."

"It's okay Tori." Marc assured rocking her softly once again. "It's just a dream. If it does happen though, we'll be here for you. Right Larry?"

"Yeah. We're here for you. Stop it Jade!" Larry said removing Jade's over-fondling hand from the neap of his neck.

"Marc," Tori called with in a soft harmonic tone, "Can you tell me more about your uncle Asher?"

Marc was staring deep into her dark hypnotic eyes and didn't even notice until the last syllable of her inquiry was spoken.

"Asher," Marc said as he looked to the ceiling, trying to gather the lost recollections he'd locked away in the trunk of his ever fluctuating mind, "He was a good man. He was really kind to Bee and I, especially around Christmas and birthdays. He didn't make a lot of money, but he kept the house going somehow."

"Wow." Tori lowly exclaimed. "What else did he do?"

"Well, I can't remember much before my tenth birthday. But after that, we were living the good life, or what we thought it was anyway. Like I said, he provided. He was the backbone of the house. In a way, he's my role model." Marc said with a sliver of embarrassment present in his ending tone.

"We were raised by our aunt, Olivia. Our parents never had time for us so they gave us to her. For some odd reason, she'd never been married or anything like that." Tori added.

"I wish our life was like that. We still had it, but I just wondered how Unc did it all. He was at least fifty-six years old and already had grey hair on his face and scalp. He was small man with an average build. Less bulk than me actually and I'm pretty frail myself. Some nights Tori, he'd leave the house and go somewhere."

"Where do you think he'd go, Marc?"

"I haven't the slightest idea. But everytime he came back, he talked less and less. He was..." Marc thought, rotating his hands, as if to dig the words from the air. "He was changing...transforming. He wasn't himself. Every April 15th, both my and Bee's birthday, he'd shoot us this glare that would scare us to our souls."

"Wow. How did you get over it? And did anyone else visit you and Bee?"

"I...I couldn't." Marc bemoaned with a sigh. "Tori, it was horrible. It's just how Unc looked at us the whole day. His face was twisted. He looked disgusted at us, at our very existence. He just scowled at us the whole day. Every birthday of mine was like that. No one came but him and he was the only one that gave us gifts. Only three times did a family, which consisted of a man and a woman, showed up. The years they paid their visits were, I think, 1996, 1997 and 1999. The last visit in '99, a little girl and a little boy who were there's of course tagged along. The girl looked to be about six and the boy was about ten. I was eight in '99 so he was two years older than me."

"You were born in '91, so you're eighteen now right? This is odd." Jade said, taking Marc by surprise. She, along with Larry and Tori, were hooked to his life story like a gullible fish to a dangling lure.

"Why is it odd Jade?" Asks Marc.

"The age of the girl perfectly coincides with the age of Tori and I."

"It could be just a coincidence, Jade. I mean come on, these two have never met. I've known Marc all his life and I've seen with a few girls, but not Tori. I can assure you."

"I mean but look, Larry. Her parents know his parents. Who's to say she just can't remember, right Tori?"

"Probably. But still, it's been to long now to try to remember. Ten years is a long time people. Continue Marc."

"Okay then. Like I was saying, the man and woman, whom I never paid much attention to went with my uncle to the kitchen always and discussed something rather loudly each time. The first time in '96, they talked about me and my brother a lot. The second time in '97 was wild. The man and the woman were yelling mad-loud at Asher for something. It all arose while they spoke about my father Omari. They didn't visit in '98, but in '99 they brought the kids. This time they argued about...nothing. All I kept hearing was, 'You're far! Please tell!" Maybe something else but back then, I didn't really care. It was so crazy, he forced them out. But before they left, the parents of the two kids gave me this page of words I couldn't understand. They told me to keep it with me at all times, but it was stolen so long ago. Anyway, this day was also different because Asher didn't scowl at us. He had a crazy ass grin on him though. Later that night he-Your father was Omari Styler?" Tori interjected shrill as she rocketed from the couch.

After regaining himself from the other side of the couch, Marc nods affirmatively with a hand over his thumping heart.

"Marc, my parents know him very well. In fact, he was the one that led the group of excavators to the Light Crystal! Oh my God!" Tori spoke in the fashion of a preppy school girl.

An expression of wonder etched itself onto Marc's face as he asked, "Can I read that diary sometime?"

"Sure! But hold on, I got something else to say regarding your family and mine. Your uncle Asher was second in command of the group. Omari led a pack composed of my father Altair, my mother Patricia, his girlfriend Olivia, his advisor and longtime friend, Eon and Eon's girlfriend, Adeline. My mother wrote the book just so you know. But anyway, I want to meet your father! My mother wrote in the book how he was so brave, courageous and stuff; he seems like a very recognized man. "

"He's well...kinda dead y'know? He died a little before I was born. But my uncle Asher and him are twins. I still have some pics on my celly if you want to see." Marc said despondently as he returned to a calm mood.

"Wait...Tori, what was your brother's name?" Larry asks as he sits back in the love seat with a smile twiddling his fingers calmly.

"His name is James Moore. And sadly Larry, that's all I know about him. The only thing I can remember about him is that he used to protect me when I was smaller."

"What happened to him?" Asked Marc.

"He was captured, held for ransom and killed. It happened in one night. It was so fast Marc." Tori lowly admitted.

"Wait, hold on here. Marc you didn't get to finish you sentence earlier."

"What?" Marc responded lost.

"Tori, when was your brother taken?" Jade asks, quickly whipping her head to Tori with a inquisitive gaze.

"At..." She paused and looked over to Marc with a gaze of discovery. "At... 7:20. It was April 15th 1999. Marc, Jade has a rather accurate point here. Are you sure your uncle-No he did not kill your brother Tori. If he did, he would not have been able to handle the guilt. Even though he hunted..."

Larry, who was sitting in the couch with his fingers connected and spread out like the feathers of a peacock, was thinking powerfully about the whole situation. "Marc. The correlation here is too great to deny. I have to admit it my man, but they have a decent point here. Your uncle looked kinda crazy to me anyway."

"Hey, shut the hell up okay? Besides, Asher wouldn't do something like that. I know it."

"Larry, it wasn't his uncle it was Friezell."

Marc and Larry look to each other, their eyes connecting with gazed that asked, "Who the hell is Friezell?"

"Friezell is quite truly the strongest thing I've ever seen. He's stronger than Torcher and is the true leader of T.D.H."

"Why do you refer to him as a thing?" Larry asks.

"He's not human. He's like this creepy black liquid that can take the form of a human. It's indescribable."

"Wow. Friezell huh. How'd he get that retarded name?" asks Larry.

"My father and brother knew it when it attacked us. I have to admit something."

"What is it, Tori?" Asked Marc as he slid closer to her.

"This thing, Friezell. It didn't stop with my brother. You see, when he took my brother, my father tried to protect us. He lost his life dying for his son."

"Wow." Marc gaped. "That's well...something there you know?"

"The only thing my dad did for me was sent me to a private school. Bastard." Larry added as he looked to the window with a deep scowl.

"Cheer up Larry, you have us now." Jade adds as she begins to stroke his hand.

"Yeah, Tori. Have no fear, Marc is here!" That statement causes Tori to laugh a bit. "We'll just beat Friezell like we did his little cronies, right?"

"Yeah." Tori says despondently as she looked away.

"I mean it Tori." Marc promises with promising eyes. "We won't lose this fight. This Friezell will get what he deserves."

"Yea, I hope so." Tori says almost incredulously as she returns Marc's gaze.

A few seconds later, she feels a vibration in her pocket. It is soon accompanied by a ringtone that sounded reminiscent of an old 90's track. "Hold on Marc." Tori requests as she pulls the cell phone from her pocket and stands. "Be right back okay?" Tori said as she rose from the couch and shuffled down the hall to the phone which was on its last ring. Her phone resembled Marc's Motorola Razr except of course, it was jade.

She picked it up, opened it and read the number. "--" It read oddly.

As she returned to the den, not taking a seat though, she asks, "Who is this?"

A bland yet mellow male voice responds, "I think you know who this is Victoria Moore."

"You. What do you want?" Tori retorted with a sneer that begged the attention of those in the room. They could see the fear in her face as the voice continued to talk.

"Have the diary when we get there and no one will get hurt okay? Especially Marc." He responds softly.

"Look at him. He can't fight us right now, can he Tori? Look at everyone else. They can't beat us simply because they're too weak."

"You bastard." Tori whispered as she turned around and walked hastily into the kitchen. "Why are you doing this? I thought I told you at two! It's one fifteen!!"

"I just felt that if I wanted to get I want, I'd have to hold something of yours. Now listen to me Tori, have the book when I get there, if not, I'm going to do something very drastic okay?" He responded threateningly.

Tori glances cautiously into the living room to check if everyone was still sitting. "Okay. I'll have the book when you arrive. But promise me, don't hurt my friends. Please."

"Tell them I'm on my way. Right now." Torcher commanded.

"What? Why?"

"If you want them to live, you'll do it."

Tori slowly walks to the living room and stares at them all. Her uncanny action and her worried face garnered a question from Marc. "What's wrong Tori? Telemarketers?"

Tori swallows hard and breathes a dry breath before asking, "Marc, what would you do if Torcher were to come here right now?"

"I'd have no choice but to fight him. Why?

"He's on his way now. He's coming for the book as we speak."

Over the phone, a weak giggle that grew into a raucous laugh could be heard clearly. Before departing, Torcher asks, "Would she lie to you Marc!? HAHA!! Click"

"What?! Are you serious?!" Both Marc and Larry exclaimed as they shot up from their positions.

"Listen, that's all they want from us. You don't have to fight them at all. Please Marc, just let them get the book."

"Hell no!" Marc responded as he rose from the couch. "You said that book has the location of the Light Crystal in it remember?"

"Marc, that thing doesn't exist!" Tori exclaims.

"If so, then why did our parents search for it?"

"I..."

"I thought so Tori. I know it exists somewhere. My father wouldn't waste his time looking for something that isn't real and neither would yours! We must keep that book Tori, for our sake!"

"You've got to be kidding me man. This is some bullshit!" Larry lamented as he walked to the door.

Marc turns his eyes to the clock and asks Tori, "How long?"

"Ten minutes at the most" Tori responded with a sniffle.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!?!?" Barked Larry as he quickly walked over to Tori.

"I don't know." Tori replied almost silently. Larry, not satisfied with his almost inaudible response, reinforced louder than before, "WHY?"

"LARRY!!" Marc thundered loudly above Larry's rather deep yet shrill cries. "Okay Tori. Listen to my voice. Do you hear me?" Asked Marc calmly as he kneeled in front of her.

"Tell me. Why you are doing this?"

"Friezell. He promised me my brother for the book." She whispers forgivingly.

"What?" Asks Marc.

"That day, when Friezell came. It promised me my brother for the book. My mother managed to stop it by muttering some line from it. Friezell promised this day would come and it has. I have no other choice. I'm so sorry Marc."

With a sigh, Marc looks to Larry before saying, "Larry, go wake Bee. Jade, go get Lea. We aren't going to go down like this. I mean it."

"Marc, do you realize what's going to happen? When Torcher gets here, they're just going to turn on her too. You can't trust him for anything, and plus we don't have enough time to think of anything." Larry adds as he walks down the hall to Bee's room.

"Just wake up Bee and get him, now!" Marc commanded rather imperiously. He knew Larry was right but he wasn't about to roll over and die either.

"See, I knew we couldn't trust her. Because of her Marc, we are going to die. I mean look at us man! We haven't even recovered, and furthermore—Damn man I know!!" Marc interjected strongly as he turned to Larry with cruel eyes. "Just do what I say man!!"

Larry looked at him angrily and turned around mumbling under his breath, "Crazy ass is gonna fucking die one day soon."

"Okay Marc." Jade said walking from out of Lea's room with its somnolent owner. "Now what do we do?"

"After Larry comes back with Bee, we will mount a defense." Marc declared as worriedly paced the floor carpeted, sometimes breaking from the routine to glance timidly through of the Venetian blinds.

"Marc." Jade called as she approached him, "I'm so sorry, I had no choice but to go along with this as well."

"Jade, I don't give a damn about you or what you have to say right now." Marc retorted as he treads the floor, fearfully trying to think things through. Clearly this is why he left the thinking up to Larry.

"Marc. There is nothing we can do in this position but run. And I know you're not going to like it but that's just how it is." Larry suggested as he returned from the hallway with Bee in hand.

"Okay." Marc said with a plan brewing in his jaded mind. "This is how it's going to work: just protect the book at all cost and try to live to see tomorrow."

"Marc." Tori bellowed silently. "I'm sorry, but...I can't let you do that. They want the book as well as you two."

Larry looks to the powerless, troublesome Tori with inquisitive eyes that warranted a much needed response. "Don't you think you've caused enough trouble?! What more can you screw up?" He asked as he trudged slowly and maliciously toward her. "Tori, look at what you've done to us! You've going to get us all killed! And for what, a long lost sibling who is probably a corpse rotting somewhere?! Pathetic!"

Tori opened unlocked her damp eyelids revealing the crimson eyes of a desperate nostalgic female longing for that which may be lost for eternity. Her scorned, confrontational gaze struck a nerve in his mind which caused him to step back fearfully. "Larry, shut the hell up!! You don't know shit of what we've been through do you? I've been running all my life from them!! I...I had to give in or else my mind was going to break."

"Tori, that's not justification enough to give us to them!! They could be lying, playing your dumbass right in front your blind eyes!! And you going to believe them!!" Larry retorted shrill, steeping back into her vindictive face with eyes of acrimony and breathing patterns of someone lusting for an altercation.

"Larry, you know what?" Tori asked as she backed Larry towards the door. "Go to hell, I wish they were here right now. In your condition, they'd kill you too."

Suddenly, the lamp that rested on the table flickered once then twice and failed altogether. The house then fell dark and frenzied cry echoed through the blinding darkness. Next in the line of unexplainable events was deep noise that was heard from the outside of the house which silenced them all. It was like a sonic boom, but deeper, redolent to the eminent sound of a violent crack of thunder. "Whoa!!" Bee said leaping back reflexively. "What was that?"

"I don't know. It caused an EMP though, knocked out everything electrical around. Wait right here." Larry said before walking stealthily, nonetheless cautiously to the window adjacent to the door. He took his index and middle finger, slides them between the blinds slits and pulled them down. It was then that his eyes caught a sight that would render him silent.

"Larry. What do you see?" Jade asked as she inched toward him. "Yea Larry. What is it?"

Larry, with a quivering staccato voice responded, "Man, if...if you seen this...this shit right here man."

What Larry saw was lightning, but it wasn't exactly as it seemed. This form of lightning ran through the clouds, never once making an attempt to leave its atmospheric abode. Many quick and spontaneous rounds of emerald light caressed there eyes as they watched inquiringly the sight that seemed to be nothing but an ordinary electrical anomaly. The serpent-like lightning that lined the many grey seemed to be making its way downward in flashes. It came closer and closer to the ground and stopped altogether. Everyone stood in silence as the whip-like reverberations of thunder lined the airwaves, demanding their full attention. The tension contained within the room could be cut with even the dullest of kitchen ware.

"What the hell is going on out there?" Marc asked impatiently breaking the silence before he treaded heavily to the window.

"No Marc wa-WHOA!! Get down!!" A tremor swept the ground. It was so powerful that pictures were shaken loose from the nails in the walls along with an antique clock that broke as soon as it hit the linoleum tiled kitchen floor. It quaked them all from there feet and sent them to the floor. It may have held them but the shockwaves of the tremor made them question the ground's constitution. But just like the lightning, it stopped. Nothing was to be felt or heard anymore.

"What in God's name is happening?!" asked Larry as he rose from his knees to look out the window once more. He looked at the floor and noticed that all the shadows were becoming elongated and following them was a cascade of light. Larry shot to his feet with curiosity judging his reckless actions. With no care of what was on the other side, he peeked through the blinds, letting a powerful illumination seep through. He pulled a string that caused the blinds to rise. He gazed into the column of light that threatened to blind him indefinitely. This light brought back a deadly memory which caused him turn and run toward all that he could see provided the seemingly astrophysical illumination.

Within the seconds he utilized to turn tail and run to his teammates, behind them the quickly notices that the plaster covering the walls were melting. The apparently guided blaze traveled quickly from the walls to the ceiling and even to the floor. The window burst throwing shards of burning glass everywhere. Larry leaped forward as the floor was quickly blasted from beneath his very feet. After he landed, he noticed that they all were silent and staring at something. "What's going on?" He asked. Marc, Bee and the rest of them pointed forward to an unseen object. Larry looked over his shoulder and saw what had everyone so transfixed. Much to everyone's dismay and astonishment, half of the house was forcefully razed from its constitution and viciously blasted to the side by an unseen force leaving a melting residue around the edges.

"I think they're here people." Larry, stating the obvious, rose from his feeble position on the floor.

Marc quickly caught then turned to Tori with a stare of pure hostility and incense. She returned with a gaze of indifference that, behind it, rested a nestled sense fear and remorse. Deep down, they both knew it was inevitable. There meeting was too articulate in timing and placement. It was nothing but a well-executed setup. Upon Marc's face rested a twisted toothy grimace while upon Tori's was a gaze genuine sorrow and penitence. Treachery had consumed them like the darkness of a growing void. They all knew, each and every one of them, that it was imminent and trying to prolong it would be utterly futile. Although their alliance was no less than temporary, they quickly grew fond of the others companionship, maybe even more. It was all to obvious that Tori wished it would've been different in another life, to enjoy one another in contentment and peace, but in the sad and crushing reality it was a heavenly dream never to come true. Marc on the other hand lost all care for her and let his fervent emotions manifest and seize control of his entities. It revealed itself in the form of a simple, yet meaningful motion. With a sneer, he simply looked away from Tori. Even he knew it was too late, all their efforts during the course vanished like a morning's fog, the damage is done and just like the mysterious book that Tori was about to freely hand over to Torcher, it was already written. A single tear flowed from Tori's eyes and rolled down her already damp cheek. "Marc……" She said, glancing to the book and dropping a tear upon it with a pause. "I'm sorry."

A soft, powerful voice then projected forebodingly, "Marc. Are you ready?"

Marc responds with a tightened fist," Torcher!! Show yourself, now!!"

"Okay." A fireball which was aimed for Marc's face is ejected from the light. Marc, with dulled sense and reflexes, throws up a hand and blocks it but at the cost of falling backwards to the floor.

"Yes. I am, Torcher." Tori responded rather willingly.

"No. Tori don't do it!!" Marc whispered timidly, eyes shifting between him and his teammates. Marc's body, for the first time in his life, was paralyzed by fear. His greatest enemy, Torcher had finally caught him. Torcher loomed portentously in the center of the ominous, nonetheless heavenly illumination. Marc could see now, weather it was from tortuous mind-bending fear or unavoidable acceptance that Torcher, on this day, was going to be the messenger of his untimely, yet raw and agonizing death. With his power withering and dead drive to react, he seals his eyes tight, lifts his tired arms defensively in front of his face and awaits the soul-siring inevitability of his all too apparent fate.

"What?!?" Marc could clearly hear Torcher scream. "Tori, do you not want to see your brother?! Do you want to die tonight?! If so give me the damn book!!" He demanded with a dauntingly stern voice, an extended arm and a fiery, anticipating hand.

With a protective yet restrained face, Marc cracked one eye slowly and glanced through his arms to get a gander at what was developing.

Tori had the book buried in her arms as Torcher slowly began to walk unrelentingly to her with an obviously displeased or more so pissed glare.

Marc opened both eyes wide began to quickly limp to Tori with his right palm facing Torcher. I knew you'd come through Tori.

"Okay, I tried to be nice to you Tori. But it has gotten me nowhere." Torcher admitted as his outward hand formed a hostile fist embraced by the blue wavering tomes. With a falsely remorseful tone, Torcher jests, "Sorry it has to end like this Tori. And I really enjoyed chasing you too."

Tori slowly inched back, not showing any sign of releasing the book unless her soul was untimely torn from her determined, nonetheless quivering body.

A familiar call is the uttered off to the right. "Soul Grenade!" Marc yelled as he formed his signature attack in the palm of his battered hand. Within seconds a small green flash struck Torcher in the cheek causing him to do no more than flinch slightly. With a rather annoyed grimace, Torcher slowly turns his blazing eyes in the direction from which the blast came. He angrily and unfocusedly scanned the area repeatedly, searching for who shot such a pathetic blast. Once his eyes slowed from shifting violently, he caught Marc in his sight and cocked his head in amazement.

"Just when I thought you couldn't get any weaker Marc, you surprise me yet again. Hold on, I'll kill you right after I'm done with this bitch here!!" Torcher retorted demeaning. He looked to where the trembling Tori once stood, but was greeted with her much unexpected and unnoticed absence. Much to Torcher's disappointment, his target had weaved through his fingers again. With no hesitation, he quickly shifted his detestable glare to the battered Marc who had limped away like a wounded animal.

"Why Tori, why?" Torcher inquired, giving incense to his fist, causing it to ignite brightly. He continues, "Havoc, find and kill those two!!" throwing his burning right hand forward in an advancement signal. Havoc, from nowhere rode in marvelously on a quickly melting sheet of ice he was creating while in motion. After circling around Torcher, he lands to his right and awaits his orders.

"Havoc, get Hazard. Now!!" Torcher demanded powerfully.

"As you wish, Torcher." Havoc responds before bowing vehemently. He then looks around and remember just where Hazard is.

"Hazard." Havoc bellowed calmly as he looked over his shoulder into the center of the illumination, "Cool it with the light and come on. We have work to do." Hazard lowered his grand luminosity to its normal level revealing his electric form again. With a cartwheel and a backflip, he lands left hand to Torcher and responds with a fervid sense of bloodlust, "Ahhh, time to kill again I see."

"T.D.H. Shadow Dragons..." Torcher calls, raising his hand above his shoulder, "ATTACK!!" They all went in to attack and following them were what seemed to human-shaped shadows. These are soldiers to others but to them they're simply called Shadow Dragons.

"Okay people." Larry just about moaned as he turned lazy eyes to his band of backups. Bee, Lea and Jade rested on the south wall of the house. They made their escape after Marc and Tori brought them a little time. "Are you ready?"

They only nod. They knew that even if they were to run, they'd have to fight anyway. They looked to him, remorse and fear evident in their eyes. Larry's eyes, even though they were half open, sheltered the same remorseful gaze but hid a plan that would take careful placement to work. With a nod, and a glance around the corner, Larry commands, "Let's go!!" With heavy steps that echoed with fear, they trudged into battle...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It's getting hard to follow him. The first time, a simple talk, the second time, a verbal murder, the third time...God no. I wonder how Torcher and those fools do it. It's truly no less than a conundrum. Friezell...you're foolish man. Why didn't you let me kill them when I had the chance? I had them right where I wanted them, but no, you said don't end them. Why? Do you want to lose? My father was a strategist of the highest caliber. But you, you're just remedial. It's pathetic. You're not my father Friezell, and I can prove it. I'm ready to find him and there is nothing you can do about it. I am Devonte McAllister, and I am ready for anything..._

The great Blackout is always literally dressed to kill. The couth, unscathed couture that sheltered his average yet slim framed body this time consisted of three amazing pieces. On his chest, a perfectly turquoise cotton vest that rivaled the aquatic tinged pureness of the ocean itself rested comfortably above a well tailored white satin dress shirt which was obviously crafted so painstakingly perfect, it had a rather detailed notch lapel for the collar's fashionable effect. The satin fabric of the finely grafted dressed shirt glistened with a slight luster comparable to that of metal. A white silk tie ran down the middle of the dress shirt into the obscurity of the vest. Lastly, his pants cotton based pants retained a solid white color that perfectly matched his vest. Blackout had down it again.

"Hmm." Blackout contemplated as he gazed at himself and his perfect ensemble in his mirror. "Something isn't right here. Ahh, yea, my leather gloves! That's right." He averted his attention to his drawer that rested beneath the mirror and pulled it out swiftly. His observant eye was met by a plethora of choices after he unveiled his collection. Even with a slight shadow overcastting the drawer with his impressive collection, with his powerful sight he could still skim over a masterful anthology of gloves both old, new and some oddly ahead of their era. White glove, black gloves, red, plaid, starry, abstract even some mittens were visible. Unmistakably, Friezell had been treating Blackout to the finer things in life but... to Blackout it was no more than a bribe, no more than an attempt to gain trust to veil his obvious inevitable treachery that loomed imminent. Even without his god-like vision he could see it a mile away.

Blackout found himself sternly eyeing his glove collection but didn't divert his thought. He stood for quite a while as he studied on his indecisive, irresolute position in this matter. With shifting eyes, he thought to himself, This can't be right. Friezell... all of this...what is it really for? Am I doing the right thing here? as he lurched his hand outward to grasp his pair of white gloves. As he clutched them, he could feel the dry leathery coldness of them spiking his hand like barbs on an urchin or a durian fruit. They were truly and abnormally cold.

"What is this here?" He said pulling them upward. As they exited the slight ensconce above his dresser drawer, he realized they were eerily frozen. "What the...what the hell is this?"

Blackout looked around swiftly, engaging his eyes with the surrounding which was freezing rapidly by the second. A smooth sheet of permafrost ran across his entire room, enveloping everything in its wake except for Blackout himself. His wicker chair, the desk, the lamp all of it frozen solid beneath a thin sheet of ice.

"Ahhh, Havoc. Quit playing around before I kill you. I mean it." Blackout's threat was met with no rebuttal, but rather the unsettling, crackling noise of settling frost. "Damn it all...Havoc!!" He cried stamping to the door as the soles his white crocodile skin shoes made a rather incessant clacking noise along the path. He arrived at the frozen door, expecting its sliding power to crack the ice and open freely. Things did not go as planned for the door remained sealed tight. This made Blackout panic a bit, but he kept a cool, collected mind. He ran his bare hand over the cornrows on his head and returned to the mirror.

"The hell is going on here? I...whoa..." Blackout's fluctuating attention had been finally clutched by his mirror, which in it was a likeness of him, but slightly different. The mirror contained a reflection of him in the same three-piece suit, but the vest was as crimson as blood or a dying star. No lint was present on it. The dress shirt was midnight dark, newly cut onyxes. His pants were also black to match with his clean vest. Lastly, his jet black tie rode the shirt into his vest just as Blackout's his white tie did.

"Hello Blackout. How are you?" The reflection spoke in a rather welcoming monotone. "What are you?" Blackout inquires deliriously as he tilts his head and cocks an eyebrow in bewilderment.

"Wait, you're me. Blackout. I've had this dream before..." Blackout says before releasing an alleviated sigh and resting his hand over his now collected head. "I'll be waking up in no time pal."

Tisk the reflection quips. "My name is not Blackout, Blackout my friend. My name..._our_ respectful name is Devonte." He proclaimed as he slid his left sleeve back, revealing a black watch with a red face. "The times are changing my friend. When are you?"

"What the hell are you talking about? I am me, not you. My moniker is no longer Devonte." "No Blackout, you're not who you are meant to be. I'm not being controlled. I'm not being ruled. This right here should be you."

"Neither am I dammit. I rule me, _Devonte_. Don't get it twisted okay?" says Blackout, putting emphasis on Devonte to show him that he didn't find the detestable common name suitable for himself.

"What is father, Friezell doing? Doesn't seem like he's granting free will to you my friend." Devonte rebuts as he let loose his sleeve, allowing it to billow gently over the watch's crimson face.

"He's not my dad you... what do you want with me?" Blackout asked as he stared into the eyes of his reflection. "You see Blackout, I'm here to provide you a choice to your all too simple predicament really. Nothing more, nothing less."

"My patience is thinning now, what do you want with me?" Blackout responds goaded as he laced his hands around the mirror's wooden frame as if threatening to crush it.

"When you looked at your gloves just now, how did you feel?" Devonte asks, whipping his hand in an elliptical motion causing a white wooden chair to materialize behind him.

"I felt nothing. I just wanted my gloves. What the hell is this, you illusion?"

"Let me show you what you exactly what I mean." Devonte snapped his fingers, causing the mirror to longer project a reflection, but a scene instead. He manipulated Blackout's memory in the mirror as a scene. It replayed him standing over the drawer with a questionable gaze as his hand remained still inside the drawer.

As Blackout absorbed what he was doing, he responds with a false tone, "I was uncertain of something. That's all. You know what, this is all good, but can you defrost the place? I have a place to be right now."

Snap went Devonte's fingers rather loudly. The mirror returned back to his image. He was still sitting in the chair with the same furtive smile as before. "Kid, don't you get it? I see it as well as you do. You know for sure that Freizell is plotting against you. The question here is what are you doing?"

Sigh "Shut the hell up. I really don't have time for your recollections of past events and—past events you say? I have a good one for you. Look at this one." Snap

A rather demeaning clip was now being shown upon the theatrical mirror. It is a scene of him being mentally tortured by Friezell not to long ago. He watched it again, through his own eyes as the glass depicted it from his perspective that was excruciating to watch as well as feel. In the corners of the mirror, one could see conspicuous holes or tiny voids flicker frequently as he held his head in pain. "Here's the juicy part right here, Blackout. Keep watching." Devonte announced over the shrill cries of Blackout and his team as the scene progressed. As it did, something flickered across the mirror. It similar to the fashion that subliminal would take and they continuously flickered quickly across the glass.

"What is—shhh, this is the good part Blackout." They interjected as the scenario proceeded. A quick flash of a face caught Devonte's sight.

"Stop. Stop it right there. Go back." Blackout commands. With a nod and a smile, Devonte responds "As you wish, Blackout." As he proceeded to.

It was the face of a woman, a rather keen looking woman at that. Her skin was ivory unlike his which was a light mocha tint. As beautiful as she was though, only one thing caught Devonte's eyes. White eyes that matched his completed the picture that was the woman's pure visage. Her pale lavender eyes caught his attention and transfixed it.

"This women Blackout. Who is she?" Devonte asks rhetorically from behind the scenes as he awaited an answer from Blackout. He placed his hand on the mirror and as his despondent eyes engaged with the pallid eyes of the mysterious women his hand slowly began to slide down the glass. It seemed as if he longed for the women. A powerful sense of nostalgia settled upon him as he closed his eyes.

"Know who she is?" Asks Devonte. "Amaterasu. Damn it all to hell Devonte, I know. The woman you see before you is Adeline McAllister." "But...I thought I forgot about her...I...Devonte, what is going on?"

"This, my friend, is your junction, your revelation. You see, the reason you thought you forgot about her is because Friezell tried to remove it from your mind during those mediation sessions you two used to share. Remember the Zen garden you two built? Remember that?"

"What are you trying to say Devonte?" Blackout asked as he looked up to Devonte with his vision inadvertently activated. He was obviously starting to become aggravated.

"I guess what I'm saying is you should leave while you can. Get out before it's too late. You can still change your ways."

"I'm sick and tired of you now. Who are you to tell me what to do huh?" Blackout barked as he balled his fists in rage. "I'm perfectly fine! I don't need to leave!"

"My friend, yes you do." Devonte returned with a calm but forthcoming tone. "If not, you will die and you damn well know it! Friezell is playing you like a checker chip. If you don't leave, you're going to get jumped."

"NO!!"

"Listen to me!!" Devonte said closing his eyes and rubbing the bridge of nose with slight impatience. "You need to leave this place."

"Why Devonte? Tell me why? I have everything I could possibly want and when Friezell gets the Light Crystal, I'll have more than you can imagine."

"Okay. I'll show you something once and only once. This is what will happen if you fail to escape."

After seeing it, Blackout could do nothing but gape in disgust and fear. The sight that he had to endure was that of the most ephemeral, haunting, startling sights he'd ever seen. Devonte's image was replaced by a body of mauled and ripped flesh which hung from him, specifically his cheeks and chest. This loosened skin revealed the right half of his skull and his scalp was just a bad. Broken and completely snapped bones that used to be his ribcage, both humorous in each arm and the shinbone of his left leg were visible to him as they protruded through his skin and some through nothing but air. The noodle-like tendrils of dark red and high pink which used to be recognized as tightly bundled muscles could now be deciphered as a stream of loosely hanging fiber as they swayed freely from his arms similar to the broken strings of a hackneyed instrument. Although not completely severed, they traced themselves back to their abode under the small flap of skin that, with a stroke of luck, remained on his arms and chest. His body is beaten, battered, crushed, even his precious eyes were torn from there sockets probably for Friezell's all too obvious purpose leaving behind nothing but the velvet and violet strings which were once called optic nerves. To finish it all off, the background was that of a purgatorial nightmare. He was surrounded by many tomes that danced in a serenade that threatened to destroy his body even more as they projected a plethora of effervescent sparks into the atmosphere.

Devonte sealed his eyes hastily and feel to the ice floor like a child trapped in a house of horrors. "No more, Devonte. No more." He begged as he fell forward, resting his hands on the icy floor, holding back the vomit that collected in his chest. "I'll heed your words if you just...ssssstop it. Please..." he continued with an exasperated sigh as he slowly exposed his eyes, allowing his vision to cool down and return to normal.

"Do you see? Do you see? This is what will befall you if you don't leave." Devonte promised as he talked through the horrendous body of a torn Blackout.

"Okay. But Devonte, where will I go? If I leave, I may not have place to stay."

"You will. Trust me. A lot of things will happen today. I promise you that they will be revolutionary for you. Now lastly, to leave, you must touch the glass."

"Okay. If I must." Blackout rested his hand right where Devonte's was and just when he thought it was over, something weird occurred. The glass stuck to him like an amorphous solid or viscous liquid and slowly began to creep up his arm and over his chest.

"Haaa...c-c-cold-d. W-what is t-t-thisss? G-get it off..." Blackout stammered chillingly as he waved his arm in an attempt to sling off the growing liquid that threatened to assimilate him whole.

"You can't see everything Blackout remember that now. Okay? And be selfless from now on. It'll earn you a valuable partner."

"AHH!!" Blackout cried as he fell to his knees and held his arms close to his chest for warmth. It was useless as in no time the grey liquid glass enveloped him and stifled his cries...

It was still day. The suns hadn't set and the soil outside the dark, looming castle. Blackout lay in bed eyes open starting contemplatively at the ceiling. A small fractal of the old ceiling was chipping. This small thing, a fractal of a cracking roof, made him think of his next move and most importantly Friezell's.

"So many branches, so many choices, yet I have none that will assure me victory." He said softly to himself as he adapted his eyes to his revolving ceiling fan. It was set on medium speed so much to Blackout's comfort, it spun slowly. He watched the blades rotate slowly as the created somewhat of a mirage. This shot a thought into his mind.

If I run, he'll catch me. If I leave, he'll kill me. He thought. I have nowhere to go, but here. I'll just end up coming back and it'll be the same rotation again. But... I can't. I'll die if I do. He turned in bed to a sitting position leaving his legs dangling idly over the edge.

What to do? I need to think.

Rather than sitting in his meditative posture, he choose to seal his eyes shut and focus heavily on the situation. Slowly, the nerves around his eyes enlarged as he began to feed energy into his eyes. This time he himself activated his insight. His diligently focused mind subconsciously amplified it to a level much higher than average Through his keen observant eyes, he could see the entire infrastructure of the black tower and even the outside of it. No aeroquads are in the sky, two murinaes are in Hazard's room, four people are in the foyer, but Friezell isn't around anywhere… He though, tightening his eyelids as he focused harder. I can't see him. Still though, even with it being about thirty-five percent from maximum power, he still noticed an anomaly that often recurred to him during his time of meditation.

Friezell's floor. Blackout thought with tightly clenching eyes. That is something there. I cannot see it no matter how hard I focus. It's like it's within some type of shadow or void I can't see into.

He tightened the seal on his eyes, pulling more power from his spirit to fuel them. He gauged the strength of his vision and concluded that he was at seventy-five percent now. His vision stretched even further then he'd expected it to. The view of other's bone structure, dust particles in the air even the threads on loosely woven clothes and the small bugs that laced the inner workings of the tower greeted his sight in full definition. Although his sight at this level could see the smallest details on anything visible to him, he still could not see Friezell's floor. It's as if his level of the tower resided within a void of which he could not visualize or see through.

Impossible. He must've set this up just for me. That bastard catches me at every turn. He complained silently as he clenched his fist lightly. Wait a minute. There is one thing Friezell wouldn't expect of me. To go to his level myself. He'd expect me to be too much of a coward. He began to smile brightly as he slowly revealed his eyes once again.

I know I could easily get through it. I know it. And you know what?

"I'm going up there today." Declared Blackout as he slid off the bed and landed on the plush carpeted floor with a mild thump. He picked up his weary legs and began to walk to the door, but before he could exit, from the corner of his white eyes was the reflection of him of himself in the mirror. He had on the same clothes from the previous battle with the B-savers, with the exception of the pallid, golden-buttoned overcoat. He paid it no mind as the rush of getting into the mysterious level that was Frizell's floor ran through his nerves quicker than any other impulse.

Blackout exited his room and scouted the area making sure there would be no problems along the way. He had two hallways to traverse, the first of which contained two people of average build and the next, three. Route one. If I can past both these hallways, I could make a straight line to the elevator leading to Friezell's floor. Smooth sailing from then on. But these five guys will be a problem. From what he could see, their body frames contained more muscle than he did but still they weren't stronger than him. With this strategic point locked in mind, he continued out the door and into the hallway. He noticed a camera behind him and turned to face it. With a rather satisfied smirk, he held out a finger and shot a beam of light into it. After shooting numerous sparks about, it snapped of off the brace that was keeping it attached to the wall and fell to the rugged floor little sound. I guess you saw that. Blackout thought as he continued along his path of discovery.

Blackout sidled along the wall adjacent to his door as he neared a corner. This corner led into the first hallway he'd need to pass to get to the next hallway. He stopped at the edge of the corner and peered with his eyes once more.

There two guards, one in crimson red, the other in dark violet. Of course, pacing the floor like mindless slaves they are. The one in violet is slightly weaker and has more weak points. The one in red , his muscles are torn, possibly from a past fight. A small grin made it's way to Blackout's face as he scanned over there bodies looking for all the weaknesses he could find. One hundred forty-seven points total. Seventy-eight for the black, sixty-nine for the blue. I guess it's time to attack.

Blackout revealed himself by walking casually into the middle of the hall with the usual despondent gaze he shot to those he saw around the castle. "Hello Sir Blackout, we've been waiting for you."

While mid-step in his path forward, Blackout acknowledges the guard's call and turns pale ghostly eyes to him. "For what?" he requites in a low, seemingly careless voice.

"Master Friezell wants to talk to you."

"Oh really? Why?" Blackout asked as he slid his hands into his pockets.

"Lord Friezell has something to discuss with you. It is of the utmost importance that you pay him a visit."

"Is that so?" Asked Blackout as he walked lazily toward the guard while glaring at him with a caustic eyes. "Tell him this for me. If he wants me, he'll come and get me."

"We've been given orders to take you by force if we must Sir Blackout. Do you comply, or not?" the blue guard responded with a quaking voice.

"Blackout on any day would comply with such ludicrous request, but Devonte from this day forward will not. Sorry, but force is what I'll have to be taken by."

"You leave us no choice then, Sir Devonte. En garde…"

"Have it your way, but I'm warning you, you won't survive this."

Silence settled over the area as the two guards stared down the much more powerful Devonte. Devonte shifted his vision to the Blue Guard for only a second. This allowed the Red Guard to slip past his sight unnoticed.

With another shift of his eyes, Devonte picked up on him to the left side over his shoulder but didn't attack. He could see the Blue Guard making a rather quick advancement upon him. "Foolish. I thought I taught you guys better than this." As they neared him he closed his eyes and smirked. "Oh well. Grand Helix!!" Devonte yells as he quickly slides his foot parallel to his other and begins to spin rapidly.

The guards try to step back but are pulled towards it because of its rotational speed. They're assimilated by the revolving sphere and are flung so hard into the adjacent walls, a crater surrounded by cracks and fractals were rather noticeable after the fell out of them to the floor.

"Whew!!" Devonte breathes as he forces himself to a stop exciting a slight skidding sound as he did. "Get up. I'm not done with you two yet!"

"Attack!!" The Red Guard lunged at full speed to Devonte in an attempt to at least him. Devonte though, wasn't prepared to let that happen. He sidestepped the assault and slid his bare foot into the guard's path causing him to trip forward. The next guard brought up behind him with the same technique. Devonte holds out his palm, slightly shifts it to the right and catches the other guards forearm. He pulls forcefully, allowing the guard to topple over and land fairly close to the other.

"You two call yourselves guards? You gotta try better than that now." He quipped as they slowly returned to their feet. "If you two fall one more time, I'm killing you two."

"Sir Devonte, we don't want to kill you, but if we have to…we will."

"Look at yourselves! You two couldn't kill me if I let you."

Fueled by rage now, they both decide to attack once more, except this time around, the guards decide to cooperate. The both take each side of him and begin to throw punches and kicks of all varieties. Much to their dismay, none of them connected.

Devonte's reflexes were to fast for them to keep up with and his slender body wasn't making it any easier. Attack after attack proves futile as they missed repeatedly.

"Time to finish this up, now." He quickly held out his right hand and caught the guard's leg. He then pulled him into the guard on his left causing them to stumble and fall against the wall yet again. For a second time, they were laying over each other in a beaten, disgraceful manner.

"You win, Devonte." One of the guards begged as he lowered his face in shame.

"You really have failed him. Let me put you out of your misery."

"Please. If you don't, Frizell will do something much worse. Finish us now."

"Wow, thanks for the go ahead. It's been nice fighting you two."

Devonte held out his right hand and charged up a shot that he was prepared to kill them with. "Divine..." He shuttered as he stared at them for a few seconds. A small voice in his head kept yelling, You're Devonte, not Blackout! Let them live today. You've won the fight anyway!

He lowers his palm and closes it causing the sphere to dissipate. Rather than killing them, with a disheveled look he looked at them and just delivered a soul crushing remarked instead. "Pathetic. Just pathetic you two. So pathetic in fact, I'm going to let you live today. I want you to tell Friezell, if he wants me, he'll come and get me okay? If you'll excuse me, I have to be somewhere right now. Go clean yourselves up."


	4. Disgrace and Deception pt 2

Chapter 4

Deception and Disgrace pt. 2

_I often wonder how and why I get myself into these situations. _

_Honestly, I do…_

Marc and Tori franticly hurried down the hall, desperately looking for an exit out of this hellish nightmare that they were now incorporated in. They reached Tori's room, threw open the door only to find it occupied by three Shadow dragons tearing it apart for the book.

"There!!!" one of them yelled, pointing to the book of which Tori cradled close to her being. Marc wasted no time, hastily closing the door and running down the hallway farther into the house. The shadow minions quickly followed hot on their trails.

Larry and Jade were forced to face Havoc and Hazard in addition to the hordes of Shadow dragons that seemed endless. Bee and Lea were back-up for their respective partners.

"Payback's a bitch isn't it Larry?" Havoc avowed as a blade of thick ice protruded from each palm of his hands.

"A fine one at that" Hazard added with a malevolent smirk upon his face. The two manically laughed as they closed the gap between themselves and the four heroes, like something from a horror flick.

"Just like your mothers." Larry retorted with a confident smile. Jade, Bee, and Lea looked at him like he was crazy but Larry knew what he was doing. "Bee and Lea go help Marc and Tori"

Bee and Lea obeyed his order without hesitation, leaving just Jade and Larry to fend for themselves against the two Heralds.

"I'll try to make this as slow and painful as I can…" Havoc stated as his once smirk now changed to a sadistic glare of pure hatred.

Larry looked to his left at Jade. He gazed into her emerald eyes blankly, she returned his gazed with a shrug and a "What?" Larry then wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her tight to him.

"Lets get this straight right now, the only reason that I'm doing this is because we need you" Larry hastily whispered in her delicate ear before he shoved her toward the duo. ~_I hope you have your end,_ _Marc~_ He thought to himself and followed up behind her.

"Tori, where are we going?!" Marc exclaimed as she hurried him down the hall and into a closet door that was almost hidden. She snatched open the door, looking both ways for anyone coming and pushed Marc into the dark make shift haven.

" _Shhh!!" _Tori hushed, closing the door just as the Shadow dragons noisily ran past them. They remained quiet until the coast was clear and began to whisper their argument. They were it a tight spot and their faces were almost touching, still they had animosity for each other.

"_I can't believe you sold us out!! And to think I actually trusted you, I should have never let my guard my down" _

"_Well if you knew what I have been through you would understand!"_

"_Two wrongs don't make a right, Tori!"_

"_Ok so you want to know the truth huh? Well we were there Ma_----she was cut by marc's hand over her mouth as he heard more Shadow dragons come by but this time they stopped right outside the door and mumbled something. It didn't last long before they heard Bee and Lea coming after them. Once the commotion left Tori snatched Marc's hand away from her furrowed mouth and continued her heated debate.

"We were there when you guys blow up West Mill. You guys are the most reckless people I have ever met, I mean really. Oh and not to mention the most egotistical, arrogant, wild, selfish idiot in front of me. You put everyone at danger and killed hundreds of people Marc!"

"I was doing what I thought was right!"

"Oh really?!? What, like right now? Rushing in to be a hero? Nice job, you're nowhere near any kind of caliber hero. You, Larry and Bee have extraordinary gifts but until you learn how to use them correctly and efficiently you just you will just be causing more harm then good."

"We made it just fine! We didn't sign up for this you know, but sometimes life throws you some shit so you just have to deal with it!"

"What the hell do you know about life!"

"What the hell do you know about me?"

"**Why do you care!?"** they both yelled simultaneously, just inches from each other's faces panting and sweating from the heat that was caused from them being confined in that little room.

"Yes, why do you care?", came a voice the at snap of his fingers a blue flame erupted and showed his sinister smile as he appeared in between them.

Larry and Jade however had their hands full, literally. Havoc and Hazard merely toyed with them, amused by they're futile resistance. But on a deeper side of the struggle, Larry was mentally and morally torn for doing this; helping Jade when she was clearly willing to give them up for the "_promised_" word of Torcher. Just the thought of it incremented his anger and distraught for he knew Torcher was less than a liar. He wondered what would happen if they actually made it out, alive and everything still attached. This thought to him was now only a diminishing essence; all but a hopeless dream.

"Larry, I can't believe you did that to me!" Jade exclaimed as she ran past Havoc in what seemed like a blur fueled by adrenaline alone. She slides across the linoleum floor behind the over tipped table where the cowardly Larry sat.

"Girl, shut the hell up! I'm trying to think here!" Larry barked, not allowing her to break his gaze upon the white plaster wall before him.

Jade shoots him a glare before stating, "You act like I'm the one who did this to you!!"

"Well you sure as hell didn't exactly try to stop it either now did you?" Larry ventured softly as he massaged the bridge of his nose tiredly.

And with that said he then swiftly rolled out from the table onto the debris ridden floor right in the middle of the commotion. At that instant time seemed to slow with each blink that Larry took. Ice and electricity circulated the room with nearly pinpoint accuracy. Larry stood quickly and half-turned to dodge a stray jolt of electricity and a beam of frigid air that threatened to freeze him if it made contact.

Adrenaline pumped through him as eyes both his teammate Bee, and their enemies Havoc and Hazard. "Now if I could only find an opening…THERE!"

He lunged forward with an incredible velocity, cleverly and flexibly evading the energized attacks from his belligerent adversaries. By the time the duo caught on to Larry's bold assault maneuver it was too late, he was three inches from Hazards face. At this point, Larry's body had circulated so much adrenaline through his body and mind, time had seemingly froze and all was suspended in animation but him who brought his eager fist back. When his knuckles made contact with Hazard's unguarded face, temporally everything returned to original but Hazard wasn't so lucky. He now resided in a slump against the impact crater he'd made when Larry's fist speeded into his nose. He was hit so hard, his body, now motionless, transformed back to its normal human state.

"You're next Havoc." He said turning an eye to him.

Larry collected himself from the previous assault and summoned his Buster Magnum at point blank range with Havoc in sight. The beam slammed Havoc through the next two rooms, leaving behind him smoke and two large holes from which cracks ran. Jade then advanced past Larry toward the downed demi-god of lightning.

"Thanks but I can handle it from here" she stated as she grazed her shoulder against his in a displeasing manor. He only retorts with a gaze that let her know he could've cared less.

"Yes please do something with your life instead of placing it in my hands." Larry responded rhetorically.

"Asshole…..", she murmured.

"Bitch…..", Larry responds audibly.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!!?!"

"I didn't stutter."

Jade swiftly attempted to catch Larry off-guard with an unforeseen backhand but much to her surprise Larry caught her arm and firmly gripped. "I save you and this is how you thank me?"

"Trust me," Jade begins as tears her arm from his grasp, "If we make it through this, I will thank your ass personally."

"Hey!! Don't grab my sister like that!!" Lea interjected furiously.

"She deserves it." Larry coldly mumbles before making his way to where the door once stood.

"Come on now Larry." Bee commented, "This is not the time for this, we have to work together… whether we want to or not."

"Whatever, but as soon as this over, I have a bone to pick with all of you, and I mean all of you." Larry complained looking towards the city that lies on the horizon, "Especially, Marc."

X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x Amaterasu x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X

She rests her hand upon the wall to her left causing a surge of what seemed to be electricity to flow to Devonte and stop perfectly parallel to him.

"What is this?" Devonte asks, using his vision to stare at the wall to his left as well as her. As he focuses upon the wall, he noticed something rather abnormal occurring to its structure. ~ The temperature of the wall is increasing rapidly. The atomic structure is breaking down as well...is she doing what I think she's doing? Impossible. No human is capable of such a technique. She's no god, and I'm going to prove it. ~

Slowly, his adversary spreads her fingers as far as possible across the wall. "I hope you're ready Sir Devonte because I'm about to show you what a Paladin can do!"

With a powerful thrust, she presses her palm against the wall letting a large rectangular block jut from the wall beside Devonte at an incredible pace.

"Too slow!" With a quick right leg, he obliterates the morphed wall with a powerful kick. The collision sent shards and tatters of fabric and material flitting in all directions before billowing to the ground in weak oscillations. Devonte's powerful gaze remained locked upon the Paladin as he ventured cockily, "That's a nice trick you got there, but is that really all you've got?"

"This is just the beginning. Take this!" She quickly slips to her knees and places both hands upon the floor. A surge of her mystifying force pulsated through it and in no time, the floor tore itself asunder, leaving jagged edges upon both sides. Realizing that she'd missed him, the mouth-like floor slowly closed and mended itself.

Devonte quickly leapt backwards, but while he did so, he noticed his adversary surging the molecules of the floor once more. This time though, several large, rectangular obelisks shot from the ground incurring a number of remarkable back flips from him. Narrowly dodging them all, he ends his gymnastic evasion at the end of the hall. The Paladin lowers them and stands full height before saying, "Pretty impressive, I must say. Most people haven't lasted this long against me, but then again, those who have were just being toyed with."

"I'd expect one of you pathetic Paladins to say something as conceited as that. Your bitter words mean nothing to me because in the end, I promise you, you won't even lay a hand on me."

"Oh really? Will you be that much of a challenge to me?" She asked, massaging the muscles of her fingers.

"Not only will I be a challenge, I'll be the one to give you your first defeat."

"Prove your word, Sir Devonte."

"As you wish." He speeds down the hallway halting immediately in front of her. She was obviously taken aback by his agility.

The Paladin delivers a quick right jab that Devonte simply sidesteps. He counters quickly by moving his body forward and shoving her with her shoulder. She stumbles, but quickly recovers to throw another right jab.

With a weak palm, he diverts her jab causing her to lose balance again. This time Devonte seized the opportunity to attack. In a swift motion, he heave right leg and slams it downward. The Paladin sidesteps the assault and returns with a quick and powerful punch. Devonte took notice that this attack, obviously a trademark, was about as fast and strong as one of his more advanced kicks. Taking in this thought, he kneels and rotates his body to the right in an attempt to sweep her legs from beneath her. She lifts one leg, effectively evading the attack that would set her up for a finish reels her arm across her body. Devonte quickly returns to his feet as well and launches a powerful spinning kick using most of the force in his leg and some from his abdomen. As he does this, the paladin quickly releases a backhand which equaled his kick in both strength and speed. They both realize the deadly mistakes they've made and halt. Devonte's heal stopped before the paladin's hood with such a surplus of momentum, it caused her hood it to billow lightly. The Paladin's attack was just as potent as she noticed Devonte's corrugated braids waver a bit.

~ This can't be right...~ Devonte thought as he stared into the darkness of his opponent's hood, ~ her body is so...small yet she can generate that much force? Evidently I'm going to need a strategy. ~

X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x Earth x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X

Tori and Marc now hid behind two trashcans that resided beside the east wall. It wasn't much cover, but for now, it was something that they had to deal with. The rank smell that emanated from them caused Marc to gag. Tori, on the other hand, just held her nose.

"He's going to catch us at this rate you know?" Tori ventured in a nasally whisper.

"How about you...just be quiet and...let me think here okay?" Marc retorts holding in one hand his stomach and in the other his mouth.

"Are you okay? You've taken a beating. I know this smell isn't getting to you is it?"

"Yes! What do you girls throw away so—none of your business!! Just keep thinking!!"

"I've got it...Tori!!" Marc exclaimed, his voice wavering in tone from nausea. "Do you have a car?"

"Yes, it's in the garage and....oooohhhh noooo no no no. Hell no Marc."

"Hell yes, I need the keys and the car. I know where to hide this book."

Tori shoots him a quizzical leer. "Where in this city can we hide this book? They'll just find it again!"

Marc, with a devious smile upon his face, easily asks, "What kind of car is it?"

Tori responded, "I have no clue. It's a large red car that my aunt brought for me on my birthday. Why?"

"Take me to it. I have to find Larry."

They arose to find that behind the two trashcans stood nothing. They were expecting Torcher, but he was no where to be found. The coast was clear and so they make their way to the inside of the completely charred house. The furniture which was once a soft cushion of comfort was now a beacon of distress as smolders of it fell loose in the light breeze.

"This can't possibly be happening." Tori murmured as she steps over the smoked wood that was once the house's foundation.

"Don't worry about it. The quicker we get rid of this book, the quicker we get rid of them. For now, we need to find Larry. I'm sure he has a plan. If not, he'll come up with one."

"I certainly hope so. I'm ready to end this fight."

As they stroll the war torn abode, they notice both Havoc and Hazard lying against the wall. "Larry. He's quite the strong one huh?"

"Hey!" A small voice cries from behind the smoldering couch, "I'm strong too!!"

"BEE!!" Marc cried after noticing Bee. "You're okay! Where's Larry? I need to talk to him!"

From the kitchen a small noise is audible. The crew turns to face the source of the sound. From behind a tipped over table, crawls the savior Larry and his cohort, Jade.

"What the fuck Marc? Huh?! I mean what the fuck?! You left me in here to fight these two alone!!" Larry barks as he speedily walks up to him.

"Ahhhh, you're good. Suck it up." Marc quips with a teasing smirk.

"You weren't alone Larry! You had me!" Both Bee and Jade chime in. Unfortunately, they both go unheard.

"What the fuck do you need me for now? To fight another one of your fights? Huh?!"

"Stop crying like a little bitch okay? I just need you to come up with a plan to get this book from here to the freeway without one of us dying."

Larry glares into the hazel pools of Marc's eyes with animosity before responding, "Bee, get a book from the shelf. I have a fucking idea."

"Yay! We're gonna live!" An excited Bee shouts before following Larry's order.

"This book here bears a striking resemblance to the diary correct? It's old, brown and chipping. Oddly enough, this one doesn't have a title on the spine."

"Okay super genius," Jade quips as she takes the book from Bee and hands it to him, "What do we do now?"

Larry's eyes stroll to the left before he returns them back to the book. "We need transportation and Bee clone. Think you can provide that team?"

"Easy. Tori's providing the ride and Bee is providing the...well... the Bee, correct crew?" Marc asks.

"Okay. The plan is as follows. Marc, Tori and the fake Bee will take the false diary to the East Bay Bridge and toss the book off. This'll cause Torcher to believe the book is lost. Now in reality, the book will be here with Bee, Lea and Jade. This'll give us enough time to take out the remaining Shadow Dragons and hide the book in the nearby forest as well as granting Bee Lea and Jade enough daylight to either regroup or escape."

"Larry?" Marc slowly begins, "What will happen to us?"

"Me and you will be fighting Torcher. I figure if I can beat Havoc and Hazard alone, _we _can beat Torcher."

"That's my Larry. Always on top of things." Jade compliments as she embraces Larry before subsequently being brushed off by.

Bee, using his ability to duplicate, creates a clone of himself and responds simultaneously, "Awaiting further orders sir!"

"Right then. Real Bee, take the book and go hide behind the house somewhere. Clone Bee, come with me. We need to take care of the rest of these Shadow Dragons. They might not die in the dark, but at least we can escape them. You too Jade."

"Good luck Larry. Hopefully, you won't die while I'm gone." Marc says before exiting through the hallway.

"I won't. These Shadow Dragons aren't that tough. Right Jade?"

"Right. Let's go." She responds.

X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x Amaterasu x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X

"Great job McAllister." She congratulates in a tone that almost replicated respect. "No one has ever come that close to hitting me before and lived."

"Is that so? Well, I guess you'll be happy to know that the next time I won't miss then right?"

"I must say, your performance have matched your words entirely." She takes a few steps back and fleecing her hood. "I certainly hope that you can make this match as enthralling as you say."

"I've come to notice that the distinction between us isn't as great as I thought. You're fighting me because you want a challenge don't you?"

She was obviously taken aback by his evidently wild guess. He happens to be right. "Yes. Quite perceptive McAllister. I see why you were elected the new leader of T.D.H."

Devonte looks away and closes his eyes with a smile. "No, no." He starts. Half open eyes wander before he responds almost voicelessly, "I quit that job."

"That position is the highest promotion one could receive. It just exudes professionalism and power. Why did you quit?"

"There are a few things I need to know about myself."

"What incurs that thought?"

"McAllister. My last name. It is more than just a surname I know. My fa—Friezell has mentioned that name quite a lot lately. Moore, Styler, McAllister...these names are questionable and I want to know they're meaning. Also, the more I stay here, the more I feel out of place. I feel as though I should know something that's being kept from me."

"Is that so?" The Paladin shuddered in a poignant, almost inaudible whisper.

"What's wrong?" he asks in an almost caring manner.

She quickly returns, "So, you will persuade him to free you?"

"I am free already. But if I need to persuade to _acknowledge_ my freedom, then I will."

"You're request will fall upon deaf ears McAllister. As smart as you are, I'm sure you've realized that."

"You've not yet realized what I'm implying?" Devonte asks, taking a step closer. Contracting a fist, he responds sincerely, "My request may fall on deaf ears, but my attacks will land on disloyal flesh."

"You? You intend on fighting him alone? What causes such delusions to befall you? Do you not see that his power and skill border omnipotence?"

"These eyes see all." He responds shooting a solemn gaze into the somber of the Paladin's hood. "I've seen his power, I've analyzed it. I've studied it closely for seventeen years."

"Is that so? Well, you'll soon realize my former general," she begins as she takes a step closer to him, "in the eyes of all things, no matter how powerful the sight may be, there resides a blind spot." She rests a promising hand upon his broad shoulder but her half-caring gesture was met with animosity.

Devonte slides his pastel eyes to an area of her cloak he was sure her eyes resided. With an almost malicious glare and sneer, he responds heatedly after placing a weak grip over her hand, "I have no blind spots and during this battle you shall soon realize this." He removes her hand from his shoulder.

"You speak fervently and bravely of this impending battle between you and Friezell. Whether its courage or fear that compels you, do what you will. But Devonte if you win this fight here, grant me a simple request."

"That'd be?" He ventures with a furrowed brow.

"Information." She responds.

"Information?" Devonte inquires before conceding, "Simple enough. I guess I can give you that."

"Thank you. Now, please, return to your position. The fight is not yet done."

"Hmph. That's what you think."

With a dim sense of trust and a complacent nod from Devonte, they both turn and retreat to their original positions in the hallway. Devonte's visage held a smile. Although he'd just given up a free ticket to his next destination in the tower, he gave it no attention. This fight was one he was planning on savoring before his destined fight with Friezell. Also, it goes without saying that this fight, to him, was no more than practice.

X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x Earth x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X

"It's down this hall to the left." Tori spoke softly as both she and Marc sauntered slowly down the aftermath of Torcher's fury which was the scorched hallway.

"He really did a number on this one chasing us huh Tori?"

"Yeah. It looks like we'll be living with our aunt again. Damn it she's nosy."

"How so?"

"Well one time Marc she—Caught me trying to kill you Victoria!"

The voice was all too familiar to the both of them.

"Torcher you son of a—no jokes Marc!! Car!! Now!!"

The pursuit was on again as Torcher streamed down the hallway after them bellowing, "Give me that damn Diary Victoria!!"

"Where's the goddamn garage at?!" Marc asked, ducking numerous fireballs.

"It's the next door on the right. It's here!"

They enter the door to find Tori's _large red car_. "Oh shit Tori!! I can't believe it!!"

"What!? Is Torcher in here?!"

"No! Your car! It's a Shelby GT500. Black leather seats with red stripes. Oh, the paint job....red with black stripes...the steering wheel centered with the mustang emblem. OHHHH YESSSSS!" Marc excitedly exclaims before quickly opening the door and jumping inside.

"Keys...keys! I need the keys! Where are they?!" Tori cries flinging open the glove compartment only to have a massive trill of paperwork, ink pens and a tube of lipstick fall onto her lap.

"Right there!" Marc points to a wooden table over in the corner of the garage. "I'll get them! You wait—Marc, look out!"

"What the—come here!" Torcher smashes his fiery hand through the glass, tears Marc out of the car and flings him against the wall.

"Oh God no." Tori whimpered as Torcher, now through with the weakened Marc, makes his way over to here shooting a crimson eyed glare at her.

"Give me that goddamn book or else I'm going to kill your ass right here, right now!"

"NO! HELP! LARRY!" Tori screams at the top of her already sore lungs.

"You bitch, now we have to—"*Ping*

Marc, with a pipe made from a dense metal alloy, smacks him across the side of his unguarded face sending him flying to the ground.

"I got the keys. We have to go because he'll be back up in a few seconds."

X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x Amaterasu x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X

"You can make the first move if you like, McAllister." The Paladin declares as she kneels and presses her hand against the floor before spreading her slender delicate fingers about.

Devonte exhales, gives slight angle to his knees and gradually pushes out his left palm, leaving the other idle by his side. Resting in his signature offensive stance, he delivers a jeer, "Ladies first." with a weak smile accompanied by a light chuckle.

"Hm hm. You're wit may be keen but you're still going to lose." Surges of energy, an almost immeasurable amount, streams from the tip of her fingers and quickly makes their way to Devonte. He watches them carefully, even tightening his stance, but as they near him though, they inexplicably veer and flow into the adjacent red plaster walls.

"I think you missed." Devonte jibes after watching the strands of energy sharply dodge him.

"No my old leader, this is indeed one of my more advance techniques, _Intending Stings_. When used, it's nearly impossible to dodge. You'll soon find out what I mean." Moments after the brief explanation, an abundant amount of small, yet extremely keen needles slowly erect over the entire length of the hallway. Immediately after to focus on Devonte's current position.

"It's been fun, but as you well know, I have a job to do." States the Paladin with a haughty tone and a weak laugh of conceit.

"You foolish girl." Devonte remarks before retreating into a simpler stance, "I'm going to win and I'm going to get that question." He now stands with his left hand across his chest and his right behind his lower back.

"You _may_ be able to survive this, but until you prove otherwise...Goodbye, McAllister."

The needles stiffen and sharpen slightly and better their aim. With a quickly realignment with him, they all shoot at once at an incredible speed.

In the midst of the onslaught of perfectly sharpened quills rests Devonte with sealed eyes. ~ They're everywhere. Exactly one thousand needles flying at me at every conceivable angle. I must say, such an amazing attack for someone of her caliber, but I can still stop all of these with great ease...~ Devonte focuses, taking a deep sigh. Instantly, his eyes shoot open revealing his vein-filled pastel eyes. His sight is now a tapestry of negative colored objects, most of which were there projectiles that, to him, were moving at a lurch. This was his opportunity and with all his haste, he grasped it.

"Grand Helix!" He slides his left foot over his right and spins at such an incredible speed, the crimson carpet beneath him is drilled from position. Mixing the immense velocity of his rotation with his ability to manipulate light, he creates a dense, impenetrable dome-shaped barrier of oscillating illumination that deflects all one thousand spines that threatened his being and shaves apart the white plaster walls neighboring him.

Four spines that were deflected made their way back to the Paladin and slices through her cloak. Two grazed her right arm and two slashed through both her legs sending her falling to her knees.

~ Impossible. ~ The Paladin concedes with a distressing psyche. ~ He...he stopped them all? No one has ever negated that attack. ~

Devonte skids loudly to a halt within the crater of his own creation. His rotation, now at an end, allows him to clearly visualize his evolved and warped surroundings. The paladin stood in awe as she faced him. She was aware that Devonte, even with eyes focused upon her, was not beaming a glare into her soul, but rather he was inspecting the quality of his work. His peripheral vision, the area of which amassed the entire hallway both front and back, caught within it the walls adjacent to him. Also, through instincts she'd cumulated through numerous battles she knew that as he studied the walls with frozen eyes he did not allowing his mortifying, gaze to flicker from her. His all-seeing eyes would not allow it.

"Silence? I told you once, I have no blind spots." Devonte reassures her before straightening to full height. "I can see all and I can stop all."

She knew he was inspecting both her and his environment meticulously. A simple thought repeatedly slipped through her mind, it's constant, irking osmosis relentlessly beseeching inquiry.

"Devonte, you're sight...can you predict angles with it as well see angle from which projectiles come?" She asked meekly.

He smirks and responds with fervent conceit, "To a certain extent."

The paladin, through a twilight hood, turns weary eyes to both the war-torn walls of the hallway. In the same fashion her adversary had meticulously examine them she asked the only question she could muster.

"You could see them; you could see them all before they hit you. If you wanted to you could've reflected them all back at me couldn't you?"

Devonte concedes, "If I spun any faster or maneuvered any quicker, a few of them would be lodged in your throat and possibly a more through your chest if you must know. But as for reflecting them _all_ back; I'm certain reflecting them all at you would be impossible for me."

Silence befalls them like a dense blanket as they stared each other down. Apparently the paladin had never taken on such an endeavor. From his previous display of skill, frankly she has no choice but to believe him right now. But as she found herself delving within the intensity of the heat of the battle, a smirk crosses her façade.

"Magnificent McAllister. Just Magnificent." She congratulates with applause as she slowly makes her way to her feet. "Nobody has ever evaded that attack."

"It's needless to say that there is no need to try to befriend me now. I'm ready to win this fight." Devonte retorts in an undertone and in his pastel eyes, a sincere glare.

"I'm not attempting to befriend you," She corrects, "I just think I owe you something now that you've proved your worth as a combatant."

"That would be, Paladin?"

"My designation for one thing. I'm no Paladin. My designation is Project 31337," she said, "but I used to go by Rose Luvai-Reisohn."

"Rose _Luvai-Reisohn_?" Devonte repeats, getting a feel for her name, especially her surname. "Your family name is remnant of a regal family that existed a few centuries ago."

"I know. I am a direct descendant of them. Just as you are a direct descendant of the previous rulers of Amaterasu."

"What?" Devonte exclaims walking closer to her, "What do you speak of now?"

"McAllister, I know more about you than even yourself. I will tell of your history in due time, but now, I must finish this fight."

"No, I'm not done with you yet! Tell me more!"

"Thank you so much for entertaining me McAllister, but now, I must play my trump card. She slowly extends a hand and rotates it so her palm faces her chest. "Goodbye." She presses her hand against her chest and vanishes completely.

"C'mon, you think it's that..." Devonte's eyes roll about the proximity checking the area for a sign, but he soon realizes that she has done the seemingly impossible. "No. Impossible! You've-Ha ha! I told you McAllister, every eye has its blind spot."

~ This is a skill I've never encountered before. ~ Devonte stands before the void of the hallway with focused view. With riveted eyes, he inspects the zone before him, looking for anything he could use to ascertain her position.

This was a predicament he had to get out of quickly. This situation is akin to him fighting blind and it is this very thought that is keeping him on the boundary of paranoia and calm. Devonte's mind, which is the reason he became a commanding general in the first place, seems to become more focused in scenes where disaster seemed all but inevitable. This is a trait that has proved to be invaluable to him. The nerves that bordered his eyes began to bulge ferociously the more he peered forward into the proximity around him. ~Where the hell did she go? ~ Was the question reverberating through his mind.

"Although you've somehow managed to get past my sight, you won't-AGH!" Haughty words are cut short by an attack from behind. This one was not a mystical attack from a wall, but a physical one.

"You know, I remember you saying a while back that I wouldn't touch you."

"Yeah. I do too." He admits.

"Well, if you can't keep that promise, than I guess there's no use in asking you to keep a real one."

"Oh really?" Devonte starts. "What would that be Rose?"

"Hm hm. If you beat me, I'll tell you."

"Crazy girl. If you show yourself, I could end this fight right-" Devonte is once again silenced by soundless and sightless blow to the ribs. The assault shot him into the wall with enough force to leave an indent.

X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x Earth x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X

He mashes the pedal to the floor and the tires release a shrill cry as the rubber burns against the pavement. Leaving only dust and reawakening Torcher, they speed off onto the highway en route to East Bay Bridge.

"Gimme your cell." Marc demanded, holding out his hand.

"Why?"

"We need to call Larry and tell him to hide the book now."

"You're finally thinking like a strategist. Took your ass long enough."

"Just give me the damn phone."

Tori reluctantly hands him the phone. He smiles and looks to her with a nod. His toothy grin at first reminded her of the same grin that got them into this, but this time, there was truth behind it. He dials the number quickly.

"*ring*.. *ring*…BEE!! WATCHOUT!!!...ahh!!..Hello?"

"Larry, alright we're here at East Bay Bridge. What now?"

"Perferct I'll--BUSTER MAGNUM!!!.. be there it as soon as I ca--." With that said Marc heard an abrupt click on the other line. He didn't like the thought of leaving his best friend and brother alone to fight T.D.H. but what choice did he have. Plus there he was stuck with Tori, he didn't know rather to chew her out or comfort her. Either would have seemed to be beneficial at the current time. He continued to drive down the public boat landing then stopped and through the car in park.

"Why?" Tori asks breaking the silence.

"Why what?" Marc clarifies.

"Why are you risking everything for us?"

"Honestly, it's not you that I'm protecting, it's my brother and Larry. You brought us into it so now we have to finish it."

"How Marc? By recklessly plowing into things again, wiping whole cities, innocent lives?!"

"Atleast I am honest with my intentions!!"

"Marc you are just alike Torcher…" She spat as she reclined herself into her seat with folded arms. The look of doubt and disappointment was clearly evident.

"How can you pass down judgement upon me? You were the one willing to trade us for a plate of fast cook lies and false hope.. not me"

"What the fuck ever… Wheres Larry?"

X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x Amaterasu x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X

~This has already gotten fucking annoying, I swear. ~ Devonte thought, pallid eyes lolling about the hallway searching for his opponent.

"Having fun General? I though your eyes could see everything. I thought you had no blind spots!" Following her jeer was another assault on Devonte by her, each hit stripping away his energy.

~ I don't know how much more of this I can take. She's slipped past my vision and she's too fast for me to hear unless she's at close range. I'm at a loss here. ~

"Like I said." Rose began finally halting her attack on him, "Everything has a blind spot and soon you'll see that."

"I have no blind spots."

"General, when will you learn?" A powerful fist sends him face first into the left wall before sliding down into a slump.

~She....she might actually beat me. ~ Devonte contemplates as his eyes wane from all-seeing to regular visual range. ~I can't believe it. If she can beat me, then Friezell just may be a challenge. ~

"About ready to give up, McAllister? Had enough?" Rose questioned smugly while she approached him.

"When I'm able to see you Rose, I'm going to hurt you." Devonte retorts in a deeper, more menacing voice.

"I don't think you're in any position to be making threats. Wouldn't you agree? Anyway, like I said earlier, it's been a pleasure fighting you."

"If you strike me down now, I'll become stronger than anything you can imagine."

"Fine."

A surge of energy flows beneath him and into the wall behind him. "Is that the best you've got, Rose!? Huh!?"

"Shut up." Out of the wall shoots hundreds of spines that impale him through his back and out through his chest. Punctures riddle his body, inside and out. The only thing Devonte could mutter before falling over is, "I told you so."

His cryptic message goes unheeded as Rose stands before him, now visible with a wide grin hidden beneath a somber cloak. "You put up a good fight, but it looks as though I've won McAllister. I wonder what Friezell saw in you."

"Something he obviously doesn't _see_ in you, my dear Rose."

"Impossible!" She cried, turning around as fast as she possibly could, "How could you possibly be alive?! I just killed you?!"

"Grand Helix!" He placed his left foot over his right and threw himself into a spin bringing forth a massive rotating sphere of light that launched her into the wall she'd just defeated him upon. Rose attempted to run, but her attempt was futile. She was caught between the wall and the sphere which was beginning to tear parts of her robe away in a grinding force. The sphere gradually expended pushing her deeper into the wall leaving behind a crater like indent.

Devonte abruptly stops, knowing that if he continued, the sphere would undoubtedly rip her to shreds. Instead he gets into a stance that heralded one of his more advanced techniques. Simple as it was, it consisted of a regular stance, only his right hand was stretched outward with his index finger pointed at her.

"I hope this stance doesn't come as a surprise to you. I used it to end the life of the general of Kessaris."

"I...I...k..killed...you..."

"Hm hm. Sure you did, but until then...Shooting StarsTechnique!"

His vision activated upon the completion of his phrase. He could see the internal workings of her body and strategically pinpointed all the points he wanted to strike. From his index finger shoots a small, slender beam of light which strikes the upper left side of her chest with a powerful sting following it. He repositioned his finger and another shot into an area beneath her right shoulder.

"This is only the beginning. Flash!" With blinding speed and precise accuracy, Devonte blasted ninety-eight beams of light hitting selected pressure points and a majority of muscle ligaments in her upper body. She writhed under the pain as they buried her deeper in wall which was now a crater full of bloodstained fabric and torn carpet.

"Now for your legs. Flash!" After fixing his aim to her lower extremities, he shot one-hundred more beams into points on her leg he knew would immobilize her.

After the onslaught, she slid down the curvature of the crater and fell to the floor. She could tell as well as he could that she was on the verge of complete immobilization.

"I spared you, you know?" Devonte ventured as he walked toward her. "I cut off your energy flow. You won't be matter-shifting anymore. Honestly, you should consider yourself I used the weaker technique and that I hit you only two-hundred times. Fifty more times, you most likely would've gone into cardiac arrest and died."

"One of your signature techniques, the Shooting Stars Technique wasmore powerful than I expected it to be_._ I was never aware that it could paralyze someone."

"You're far from paralyzed, but the amount of times you were hit, you were supposed to die. Rose, no one has ever taken half as many hits as that. As a former leader of T.D.H, I can sincerely say that you are on the echelon I am."

"That means a lot coming from you General McAllister. Thank you."

"Please Rose, call me Devonte." He said rather warmly.

"Fine, General Devonte."

With lavender eyes, he looks to her and nods lightly.

"Why are you doing this?"

Devonte takes an askance and responds, "Excuse me?"

With a fervid tone, she inquires, "Why are you going to challenge Friezell? Don't you know what he can do?"

"I told you one time. I know what he's about. I know how to beat him."

"Devonte, please," Rose begged, "Friezell is far more powerful than you think. Don't you see?"

"I've seen the entire—NO! No you haven't Devonte!" Rose cried. "No you haven't. You haven't seen anything."

"What!" Devonte barks, turning his body to her. "What makes you so sure I can't beat him?!"

In a almost indistinct tone, she reveals, "Because I've tried it already. I am the experiment that tried to break free and failed." She rolls her left sleeve to her elbow and reveals a massive scar that resembled a laceration from a fine-toothed blade.

"The pain brought on by this scar haunts me to this day. To see you, the infamous general of T.D.H, acquire the same injury as me because of a foolish choice...just go back to commanding the team or else you may receive a scar not even time can heal."

"Why Rose?" asks Devonte lacing his fingers and bridging them beneath his chin, "why are you afraid of me meeting my demise at Friezell's hand?"

"I admire you." She responds almost silently. "I admire you're skill."

Devonte is taken aback. He furrows a brow before responding dumbfounded, "What?"

"You've successfully commanded the T.D.H army through numerous takeovers and almost impossible seizures. I was the elite commander throughout most of the Great Amaterian War, but when Friezell saw I was failing, he replaced me with you. You were nothing but a rookie in over your head and I was known as an elite, yet you still managed to usurp my position. With a weak and frail army of twenty-five hundred, you fought against seven thousand Amaterian soldiers and won. Now you speak of fighting Friezell? You've come so far, and you're going to throw it away like this? For what?"

"I may have done all of these things, but that was before. I lacked free will during that time, but now I can see the truth behind truths. I have seen my destiny if I stay along his path and I want to change it."

"Your reasons baffle me"

"They baffle me as well. The reason I need to accomplish a few things is beyond even me, but I assure you, I need to do this Rose."

"I think it's about time for that request. Devonte, please, give me your hand. I'm going to show you my final technique, _Dreamcatcher._"

"I owe you that much for hearing me out. What are the effects of this technique?"

"Nothing at all. No ill effects anyway. Just give me your hand."

"Alright then."

X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x Earth x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X

The house was now in shambles, nothing but a mixture of frozen debris and statically charged matter existed. Havoc was kneeled to the ground perched upon what was the last remaining free-standing structure of the house. Hazard stood beside his comrade, his eyes heavily scanned the area.

"Octavius!!", Havoc scolded. The icy blood from his veins and minor wounds became visible as he became slightly tensed. "The book if you please".

Hazard just simply grunted and proceeded to leap to the ground beneath causing any surrounding metal to levitate due to his increased level of magnetism. His exterior became to radiate with a dimmed array of sparks, a sidistic smirk emerged upon his face. " Oh, please make my night and do something stupid."

"_Damn, this is a fatal setback."_ Larry thought to himself, "I can't leave and risk them following me."

"Just go already we can hold out for atleast a decent distraction." Jade interjected. Her tone was more demanding than harsh. She had a huge gash on her left shoulder that several small trails of blood seeped down her arm. She held it as if it would fall apart at any second. Lea and Bee were exhausted from the struggle. and it was well over their bed times if you asked him. The odds were not in their favor, and Larry's mind was running on empty.

"Oh please. Look at your shoulder, plus Bee and Lea are wiped out. If I go I will have to take you guys with me"

"Well there is another car in the shed down in the woods. But there's no guarantee that it will work"

Larry turned his full attention to her with his brow arched. "Well that would have to do for now."

"How are we supposed to get there and where are we going"? Jade said walking towards Larry and stopping and his side.

Their eyes met. "Go to Eastbay Bridge and wait for me there. I won't be too long behind."

Jade simply nodded and dashed to the shed followed by Bee and Lea. As they disappeared in the forest, he turned his gaze back to Havoc.

"Havoc, the day I ever listen to you will be one of oh so feeble flesh in mind." Larry objected. He quickly gathered what little energy he had into his right fist and charged at Havoc. Havoc ablidged Larry's challenge, forming an ice dagger from both his forearms. Havoc made the first strike, which Larry so effortless avoided and countered by release his potent force that had been building in his hand into his stomach. The impact only stunted the cyronetic Herald for a split second and then he inturn plunged the frozen dagger into his thigh, twisting it as he pushed deeper. The cry of pain echoed in Havoc's ear bringing him the most satisfying pleasure. Larry collapsed to one knee but was blind-sided by an eager Hazard as he struck him from behind.

" Octavius I thought you were better than this, I thought you were smarter… Oh well, this is too easy" Havoc taunted as he shed his icy blades.

"No THIS is too easy" Larry responed as a 1996 El Camino sideswipes both Havoc and Hazard. Larry looked in disbelief as he examined the condition of the automobile. The paint was peeling from every inch of the body, the headlights were crooked, the bumper was barely attached and the engine sounded like it could cut off at any moment. Jade swung open the passenger door.

"Get in!" she demanded

"You mean to tell me Marc gets a Shelby and I am stuck with this beat up Hoopty?!" Larry rhetorically asked while siding into the vehicle. The inside was even worst then the outside Larry thought.

"Look, just be lucky it runs" Jade said as they sped off toward EastBay Bridge.

The stars, which were unevenly dispersed about the sky, twinkled brightly like fluorescent sprites teasing the world below with their unreachable, untouchable gifts. The surrounding somber was as milky as ever in the night and the ambient flashes of spectral flashes only made it seem darker and the flashes lighter. It was perfect contrast, much like the forces of good and evil. But between each blazing god of the night sky and another is deep, seemingly infinite void. This and every void is filled with many different choices, all of them ranging from light to dark. Nothing more, nothing less. In the lavender eyes of the fallen prince Devonte, sparkles a star that burned with a resolve, truth and reality. He sits atop a motorcycle blasting _Stronger_ by Mr. West as he weaves in and out of traffic like a slender serpent through grass. The red lights of the bike's rear seemed to elongate in the same wave he'd moved in only seconds earlier.

Horns honk and music from other cars pass, growing loud as he neared, reaching it's pinnacle, then falling as the proceeded into the nightly universe as if never there at all. Dark braids are undone flowing into a trill of dark strands stopping at the nape of his neck. He squints out of irritation. The wind his fierce, but was made more so due to his speed against it. He was apparently on a mission.

"Are we near them?!" Yells Rose over the passing cars. She was in tow with Devonte for her life. She feels her weight shift from the tilt of the bike. She didn't agree on the maneuvers her leader was taking, but if it was to stop Friezell, the scars she obtained, she'd obtain hundreds of time over if it were to produce his downfall. She opens one eye and sees a car veering toward her. Of course, she closes it as if the thin wall of flesh would protect her from more than two tons of metal and fabric rushing at her.

"Not yet! They're still about five miles off!" Devonte looks back at her. There was nothing loose. Her grip was as firm as a king over his land and like tyrant, she wasn't prepared to let go. "Rose, listen to me okay!?" I need you to hold on as tight as you can! We're going onto the highway! From there, the freeway!" Devonte traces his surrounding using his vision and continues,"We'll be on Eastbay Bridge soon! Hang on!"

"Okay!! Just be safe okay?!" Rose half begs. Instinctively, he grip tightens and her pull on Devonte's attire became apparent when his breath became stifled a bit. He readjusts his collar and returns his hand to the handles of the speeding bike. His right hand moves forward egging the bike for more speed and after the engine revs to a low hum, he pressures it again for more horsepower. It gives.

With no more room to turn, he looks forward with his vision and calculates the distance from there to the under path. He completes the quick analysis and drives off the top of what seemed to be a low-riding Corvette Z06. His bike launches into the air and before the descent he basks in the feeling of weightlessness. In that pivotal moment, his tethers were gone and nothing seemed to be holding him. Rose, on the other hand, was having more of an epileptic episode. Her eyes widened like the victim of a pre-stroke and her teeth showed from what was neither a grimace nor a smile. Her expression could only be described as pure, unabashed fear. Devonte could see her behind him and all he could do was smirk in response. The bike drops to the ground with a skidding thump. Like a dog, the tires leave a mark upon the road that said to anyone, _'Devonte McAllister owned this blacktop.' _

"Freeway."

"Ye-yeah? Great..."

"Something wrong?"

"Nothing....just drive okay." Rose rests her head against his back burying deeper for warmth against the somewhat frigid night air.

"Surely you can't be scared. You're an elite."

"I fear death."

"Is that right?" Devonte presses the matter casually, though still swirled wit intensity.

"I just do. I've come too close to losing what I call a life."

"What do you call a life?"

"My mistake. My excuse for a life. What you have is a life."

"I'm trying to escape that life. It'll be done tonight."

"The only way to escape life is death."

"Stop being cryptic. I could've left you in Amaterasu to be ripped to shreds. I need you to at least help me here."

Rose pulls from him and looks into the flowing locks of black hair. After taking her fill of that and the moon whose craters at this point resembled millions of expecting eyes, she rest against his back. "Do you have plan?"

Devonte squints, noticing a car off to his left and three people ahead. "I do."

- - -

"Larry's coming. Just shut up and wait, okay?" Marc returns the ignition and back out of the car park aiming to drive to the bridge. He mashes the gas digging Tori deeper into her seat much to her surprise and chagrin.

"Do you think this is fucking joke boy?!" Tori asks sitting forward fiercely. She looked out the window watching the exit sign zoom by and returns her eyes to Marc whose face harbored a sly smile.

"I think this is a life and death situation! Just sit back, relax and—BAAAMMMMMSHHHHH!!!!" Against Marc's side of the car, another car slams into it shattering the glass into millions of pieces. Like tiny bullets, they head solely for him, less than half for Tori. The car rotates in the road leaving a tessellation of black circles against the blacktop of the bridge. The back of the car slams into another and stops in its tracks abruptly.

"Get out!!" An all too familiar voice demanded. To Marc, the sound came through as blurry as his vision. The only thing he could truly see was the carnage and snare of metal that was once Tori's ride. He felt apologetic, but the car that slammed into his hit so hard, his was muted temporarily. He held his head feeling a trill of blood run from it but paid it no mind. The only thing he was worried about was locating the symphony of loudly thumping bass drums he was so sure was playing nearby.

"Get out!!!!!" The voice demands again. Marc looks over to Tori in the passenger side of the car. She was, at the moment, sleeping. Her door was against the siding of the bridge at it was chipping due to age and the force of the crash. Marc nodded disappointedly to himself and looked up to see the burning star of hatred that was his sworn enemy. There eyes met and in Marc's was a glimmer of limitation and doubt that Torcher's ego quickly became inflated by.

"....You." Marc spoke softly. He was in great pain, but his hypertension was beginning to activate. "How...many times....do we have....to put you down?"

"Apparently you haven't done so enough kid."

"You son of a bitch. Don't you ever quit!?"

"No." Torcher coldly responds. "But after this, I know you will. Hear me boy? This time, I don't plan on letting you go..." A line of gasoline was leaking from the car and Torcher's eyes were hooked to it like a fish. His pupils weren't visible, so only he knew about his trump card.

"Soul Grenade!" Marc throws his left hand forward blasting a sphere of phantasmagorical colors which Torcher knocks away with his forearm.

"Is that the best you've got?" Torcher asks as he lands before a completely drained Marc.

"No!"

"Too bad!" Torcher has no qualms about driving his fist into Marc's gut causing a dark mixture of blood and spit to shoot from his mouth. After that, Torcher follows up with a spinning back kick off his right leg to send Marc flying back into twisted remains of the Shelby GT.

Marc wheezes as the kick connected with his upper chest heavily and clearly. Torcher walks upon him heating up. Sparks begin to shoot from him like a small fireworks factory inching closer and closer to the small puddle of glass under the car. If struck, both Marc and Tori, who was now leaning over the edge of the bridge held only by he seatbelt, would burn to death.

"It's been fun Marc my boy...but this game ends now. I always enjoyed fighting you though. After I'm done with you, I'll take out your friend, then your brother."

"You're not taking out anyone!!!!" The El Camino smashes into Torcher, but isn't stopped. It caught him off guard completely and Larry notices immediately. Larry releases the wheel and looks back to his entourage. "Everyone out!" He quickly yells. "Now!" Doors swing open and Bee, with Lea in hand, flies from the El Camino while Larry and Jade hit the blacktop rolling. The El Camino breaks through the bridge's concrete guard sending him plunging into the shoreline below. The car crunches against the impact at first, then explodes with Torcher still pinned beneath it.

"Oh my God that never gets old!" shouts Larry as he comes to a rolling stop. An expression of amusement is evident upon his face.

Jade only smiles at Larry's amusement. In the back of her mind, she wanted to believe that Torcher was finally gone, but she snapped herself from the thought.

Marc looks up noticing his two guardian angels and smirks. "Do you two have the book?"

Larry nods affirmatively. He lifts the book from a compartment in his jacket and waves it in the air only to have it burned to ashes seconds afterwards. The cinders lad atop Larry's head and in confusion, he looks around searching for the culprit. Instead of finding a being of incendiary creation, he finds one of light. "You."

"Yes me. And that book...thanks for helping find it." Sincerity was never a choice of emotion for him, but now, given the circumstances and the prospect of a future with him living, it has become one thing he'd know he'd need to win his once enemies over. "Honestly. If it weren't for you, I would've never seen it." Although no sarcasm was present in his mind, his gratitude seemed to exude nothing but it.

"You destroyed are home. And now you're saying thanks? What in the hell makes you think I'll forgive you for that? Anyway, why are you showing your face here?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No!" Larry responds in shill pitched exclamation. "No it's not!"

"You humans are blind. I'm here to keep you from dying. All of you." Devonte lands and slowly walks to Larry until a large sphere of heat melts the road beneath them. Devonte pushes Larry from the area of the attack, but badly burns his arm in the process. Torcher arises once again, seemingly unscathed by having a car land on him.

"I'm tired of playing these games. Larry, just give me the book. If you do," he says while heating up, his body now shining a light blue, "I'll kill you quickly!"

Larry snickers at his threat and looks at Devonte. "I can't. Homeboy here burned it up."

Torcher looks over to Devonte hoping that Larry was not speaking the truth. Involuntarily, the blaze covering his body began to glow a blinding white as his anger grew each second. He can only summon a weak "What?" in response. Devonte nods his head and Rose steps back. "You can't be serious."

"Yep Torcher. It's over. No more book, no more prophecy, no more nothing. It's over." Devonte holds his hand and covers it with light. Like a splint, it holds it in place. "What are you going to do now? Friezell will argue, but what can he do now? There is no book left."

Torcher closes his eyes and grits his burning teeth in anger. He succumbs to blind fury and in a flash, explodes. Gravel is thrown around and chunks of blacktop are launched onto cars below. People scream and run in fear of burning rubble, dodging everything they could. Some weren't so lucky. The Shelby, or what was left of it, finally falls over the edge with Tori still in it. She awakens and finds the ground heading toward her. Confusion had settled. She was heading toward the ground instead. Fear stifles a scream and she closes her eyes only to find her life is still in tact as well as he body. A veil of light encases her and her shamble of a car. She gasps and looks up.

"Bad choice." Devonte's voice echoes. He'd changed. Like Torcher and his alliance, his body had taken on the form of his element. His body was completely white and resembled plasma like substance. His hair which elongated to his lower back was not longer hair, but a mass of light beams or tendrils. His eyes were as dark as the pinnacle of midnight and in the center of those midnight jewels were pastel dots that forever changed shapes redolent of the constellations of the night sky during Earth's revolution.

With the same infinite bellow, he speaks, "I take it you're all okay?" The all nod. Marc had come too and nodded as well. "The leader is up. I need to speak to you after I handle this."

"We don't need to speak about a damn thing." Marc responds.

Devonte would force a smile if his mouth were present. Instead, he looks to Torcher and drops Marc's team at the bottom of the over pass. "I guess it's about time...we finish this Torcher."

Torcher only responded with the fizzle of a raindrop hitting him.

"Okay so be it." Devonte hovers feet from the ground and Torcher obliges his cocksure attitude by driving to him.

"I'm going to kill you once and for all, do you hear me? You've been in my way for too long!!"

"Then kill me." Devonte closes his eyes and as Torcher nears him, finally ready to release an attack, a massive bolt of lightning drops from the sky striking them both. It rips through what was left of the overpass and eats away at the ground, silicating any sand beneath it. Marc and his team jump for the nearby forest and take refuge in there as they lose another important part of the city. Devonte and Torcher disappear, but not before an ominous voice speaks, "I've tried to help you survive your entire life. I've tried to help you beat one fight after another and this is what you do. You destroy my key. You're city has and always will be free under my rule, but in the time you need me son, you'll look up to me and beg for help...beg for forgiveness and I'll look down, face expressionless and eyes as cold as the arctic…only to simply respond...no."


End file.
